


In Australia For 7 Days and Nights

by PuPuKeKex3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Possessive Seme, Seductive Ukes, Top Kagami Taiga, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuPuKeKex3/pseuds/PuPuKeKex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wants to go someplace where he can strengthen his bond to Kuroko. Someplace that’s good to kick start their new relationship. Australia is his planned getaway. But... what the hell are the goddamn Generation of Miracles doing in Queensland? Follows Events of Picking Happiness, Pairings, and Warnings Inside! Update Coming Soon~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.
> 
> 5/20/16 READER ALERT: Update coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past);Language; Explicit content; underage drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.

**5/20/16 READER ALERT: Update coming soon! Thanks for waiting, and reading :)**

 

 **Story Warnings:** Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; GoM x Kuroko (past); Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; **Language; Explicit content; underage drinking**

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.

 

**In Australia for 7 Days and Nights**

**Edited: 5/1/16**

 

**Part 1: It’s Coming**

 

_Sunday, the night after Kuroko's birthday, the couple talked about going to Australia. Kuroko was visibly excited, so Kagami started to smile and feel like he'd done good for his first night as a boyfriend. An unsupervised trip to Australia with Kuroko... they'd be alone for a whole week._

_Kagami talked a lot about the trip, notably how his parents were paying for him and a friend to go, that is was unsupervised (he stressed this), and that it was a lot for them to do in the area they would visit. Kuroko listened to Kagami present the awesomeness of Australia._

_But soon, Kuroko had something he wanted to say._

_“Kagami-kun.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Seirin’s eleventh kissed him softly on the cheek. Then allowed his lips to brush closely by Taiga’s ear._

_“You want to tell me something?”_

_After Kagami asked him, Kuroko let the intimate words waltz right out._

_“I love you with my heart.”_

_The confession urged Kagami to lean over and guide him onto his back. After pressing their bodies tightly together, so nothing, not even air, could come between them, Kagami confessed-_

_“I love you with my heart too.”_

_They kissed for hours. Had conversation in the middle. But for sure, they made love until they exhausted each other._

_“God…”_

_“I’m sleepy, Kagami-kun…”_

_“Damn, I can’t fucking move." Everything was numb below his waist. "Can I just sleep on you?”_

_“Hai.” Kagami wasn’t kidding, but Kuroko didn’t care. Kagami was heavy, but Kuroko was okay with it. Happy too. Sleeping with your boyfriend on top of you beat sleeping alone, with no one to warm you in your big, ice cold bed._

_He was exaggerating. But being together with someone was a great experience. Ever since sleeping in bed with Kagami for the first time, Kuroko knew this to be true._

_“Night, Kuroko.”_

_“Night Kagami-kun.”_

_Number 2 was faithfully in his dog bed, but peeked up occasionally to see what the duo was doing. Most of the time awake and on top of each other, so Nigou still had hope he’d be able to sleep with Kuroko. Like usual. But when he glanced up for a final time, there was no activity on the bed. Kuroko and Kagami now unconscious._

_Nigou’s puppy ears flattened to his head because he was sad and didn’t understand. But part of growing up – even for puppies – was learning to sleep in your own bed._

_Only when you were in love with someone, and you wanted to wake up next to them, then there was no purpose to sleeping on your own. Nothing compared to having someone right beside you. Or on top._

_Because that was true love._

-Part 1-

 

            “Do you feel nervous?”

            “Don’t think so.”

            So with that, Kuroko used his key to open the front door to his home. Tetsuya went in first, greeting his mom, grandmother, and grandfather as soon as he did.

"Please feel welcome, Kagami-kun."

"My dear, you're much taller than I imagined!"

"He's got muscles too!"

Kagami - the tall and muscular - was for the first time meeting the Kuroko family. Right away he addressed Kuroko's mother and two grandparents with a short bow each. Then relaxed again as he stood beside Kuroko with an overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Kagami-kun," Tetsuya began with introductions, though the redhead would come to find out that Kuroko's guardians knew things about him already.

Only what Kuroko mentioned here and there. His family was a select few of people that sensed Tetsuya's presence, so when he talked, he was usually listened to. And he almost always talked about Kagami these days.

"This is my mother. My grandparents, who are the parents of my deceased father." His father’s parents were around quite often, even more so than Kuroko's grandparents on his mother's side.

Everyone gathered in the foyer of the house, the family expecting Kuroko and Kagami when they walked through the front door together.

"Mom, Grandmother, and Grandfather this is Kagami-kun. He's my best friend and close teammate."

The first year duo talked last night (at Kagami's place) about how to introduce him to the family. Kuroko said this is what he wanted to tell them. And Kagami respected that. Hadn't even asked why.

"Oh Kagami-kun, I'm happy to meet a young one such as yourself." Grandma Kuroko said.

"I'm sure you'll be great company, son."

"I set up a guest room for you Kagami-kun. You and Tetsuya have a big project and test to study for?"

"Yeah." Kagami also knew what excuse they were using so he could come over without being suspicious.

"Tetsuya doesn't get many friends over."

"There was Aomine-kun in the past."

"Yeah... the handsome fellow."

Kagami swallowed nervousness. But was irritated too. What the hell did Aomine used to come over for?

Kagami assumed that it was only while attending middle school with Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," his secret boyfriend took him by the hand. Taiga freaked first, before he noticed the Kuroko family already returned to their business inside the house.

Kagami felt a swift kiss was in order. And thank goodness Kuroko’s family hadn't kicked him out yet! Kagami thought they’d take one look at him and know the kind of things he did to the youngest Kuroko.

"You don't really have to sleep in the guest room. I can sneak you into my room tonight."

"Sounds great." No, his mind was not in the gutter. But Kuroko and Kagami spent most nights together. Since becoming a couple, they could count how often they slept separate. Not at all good memories for either of them. They suffered attachment.

But that was ever since becoming good partners and friends.

"Text me after you've had your shower or bath."

"When I'm ready?"

"Hai. But wait until my mom checks on you. She'll knock on your door before she goes to bed."

"Sure. We're just going to sleep when I get there, right?"

"Of course." The house was so quiet at night. They couldn't get away with sex unless they did it really slow and made no noise. But maybe Kuroko believed having sex in your parent’s house was scandalous. So Kagami respected that.

He spent most of his time in the company of Kuroko's grandparents because they kept asking about him. Tetsuya then told Kagami to just hang out with them until their sitcoms and news came on, then they would be less interested in him. But Taiga stayed and watched television with them too. Even brought them afternoon tea and a snack that Kuroko's mom made.

"A boy like you makes me want to be young again, Kagami-kun."

"Honey, that makes me upset to hear you flirting with an athletic, young man." Grandpa Kuroko had never been athletic. Arcade games were his only extracurricular in youth.

Kagami hung out and laughed with them afterwards, but didn't know how to feel about how Kuroko's grandmother essentially thought he was hot.

Kuroko had perfect timing. He walked into the living room to inform his grandparents and Kagami that dinner was ready. The elders left out of the room ahead of Kuroko and Kagami, who waited behind a bit, mama Kuroko in the family dining room serving everyone a meal.

"I like your grandma and grandpa, Kuroko." Mostly because they liked him too.

"That makes me happy." He hugged Kagami tight around the abdomen.

"I guess I have to get to know your mom over dinner."

"Hai."

Then they started to leave for the kitchen.

"I'm fucking starving. I can't fucking wai-"

"Careful about your language."

"Oh shit... did I forget already?" He was just glad he'd kept a lid on it while spending time with Kuroko's elders.

In the dining room, after dinner with the family, Kagami was thanking Kuroko’s mom over and over for the delicious meal. He was _actually_ full. While at the table, Kuroko’s family talked way more than Taiga expected. He used to assume Kuroko’s mannerisms were learned from the family. Wrong. The elders were a social pair, and Kuroko's mom continued to smile over at Kagami while he ate closely beside her son on an adjacent side of the table. Kagami liked the woman who gave birth to his boyfriend. She felt so much like a mom that Kagami hoped one day he could call her that. Anyways, he ate her cooking gratefully, and kept asking for seconds. When he thought he should stop pigging out, he mostly listened to what everyone had to say. Nigou was downstairs with them all too, but actually minded his own business - for once, noted Kagami- by sniffing around the table. And when the family was engaged with one another, Kuroko and Kagami scooted closer together when no one paid attention to them. And discreetly held hands under the table, until dinner was over.

Afterwards, Kuroko had to tug Taiga out of the kitchen by the sleeve because the ace was talking Mama Kuroko’s ear off. Kagami could give it a rest, Kuroko thought. The woman loved the taller Seirin player as much as she did Kuroko's elders, and her own son.

 Now the duo had school assignments to work on. Kuroko suggested that they work in Kagami’s guest room. Taiga thought about why not Kuroko’s room. However, secretly, Tetsuya was shy about showing his bedroom so soon. For one, it was less awesome than Kagami’s...  much smaller and plain. Second, Kuroko thought it was quite intimate to take your boyfriend to your room at this, or any, time of the day… so he was saving it for tonight.

“You want me to present for us tomorrow?”

“Hai.”

There was this massive poster board laid out on the floor. Kagami standing over Kuroko with project guidelines while Kuroko sat with markers everywhere around him.

“So which theme do you want me to talk about?”

“Religion.”

It was an English assignment.

“That's pretty heavy… what about Power?”

“Ok.”

Kagami sighed, then got down on the floor with Kuroko. The bluenette already drawing on the poster.

“You can draw?” Kagami couldn't really see what he was sketching. But looked shocked as if Kuroko was creating some masterpiece.

“No I can’t.”  But Kuroko was trying. He wanted them to have pictures on their visual. Most students just wrote a bunch of words and nothing was appealing to show to everyone. He wanted people to be inspired his and Kagami-kun’s presentation.

Taiga looked right at Kuroko's picture and immediately thought it sucked. Kuroko was drawing some _thing_ with a cape… he guessed it was supposed to be a hero. It was crap.

“Let's save drawing for last.” A good choice. He stole a kiss from Kuroko. And his marker.

Now Taiga was thinking about what words they should write and where. He contemplated, and was laid on his stomach, Tetsuya in the same position, his shoulder leaning into Kagami's while the ace thought to himself.

And Kuroko stayed quiet. Kagami struggled, smoke coming from his ears because his brain was frying. He didn't remember much from the assigned novel that went along with this project. He’d skimmed through the text. Which was never enough if you had to do some follow up critical thinking for a project...

“Ne, Kuroko?”

“Hm?”

“What characters or situations do you think we should talk about?”

“I don't know.” Tetsuya did the same thing as Kagami when progressing through the novel. They studied together all the time after all.

“Alright… then where the hell should we even start?”

“... You decide, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya had no idea. He planned on drawing, not contributing to the concepts. His mind falsely recalled the memory of Kagami saying he’d take care of that. Kuroko had faith that Kagami-kun knew how to write conceptually…

But Kagami had _faith_ that they would fail this assignment unless some damn body did something.

He gave a big, effing sigh. Then turned to the left, facing Kuroko, nose to nose with his boyfriend.

“Want to take a break?” They hadn’t been productive. But maybe they needed to take a step back and return in a little while. He and Kuroko made one hell of a team. If they could take over the world of basketball together, they’d could pull through on an English project too.

And as for what to do while taking a break, Kagami felt making out was time well spent. At least for 10 minutes.

Kuroko blinked once as Kagami stared at him, right before capturing his tempting mouth. And after several sucks and bites to Tetsuya’s lips, Taiga rose on one elbow, the other arm reaching to rub on Kuroko's ass while settling on top of him.

The ace wasn't always so forward. This was a rare time when he let his dick control him. Instead of his sincere feelings he had for Kuroko.

“This okay for a break?” He still asked. He was also busy pushing up Kuroko's shirt to expose his pink nipples.

“Just 10 minutes.” Tetsuya needed to warn because he and Kagami were already procrastinators. They could have finished this project 2 weeks ago.

But Kuroko forced himself to stay quiet as Taiga gave wet tongue kisses to his chest and abdomen. Now the ace nibbled on a pink nipple while Kuroko held up the shirt and Kagami kneeled over him.

“Want me to take your shirt off?”

Kuroko shook his head slowly, while he and Kagami gave each other a heated look.

“Just 10 minutes.” Kuroko started the clock over. He wanted to fool around as much as Kagami did.

Taiga squeezed Kuroko's ass with both hands after initiating an open mouth kiss between them, swirling their tongues sensually and expertly. Doing this everyday in passion, the unnamed miracle was good at pleasing Kuroko.

But there was more he could do for his sweet tasting honey. He flicked Kuroko’s pants button open. Then sucked on the skin there, Kuroko wearing low riding boxers that hugged the dips of his flat, lower abdomen, and small curves at his hips.

Kagami teased that area with his tongue and lips, 2 fingers holding onto Kuroko’s zipper. Kagami still wore all his clothes, and Kuroko’s heart beat raced. He wondered what his love was about to do. Because Kagami-kun never…

Because Kagami said he needed to do research first. So he could do it as good as Kuroko. So he could make Kuroko love it. And beg, which is what Kagami _almost_ did whenever Kuroko gave it to him like a pro.

When Kagami’s head paused just above Kuroko’s crotch area, their eyes met. Tetsuya knew what the ace was thinking, and Taiga knew that Kuroko knew what was coming next.

Kagami had done his research well. But lacked skill that could only come from practice. Still, he’d do his fucking best.

Kuroko was only able to produce labored, quick breaths once Kagami freed him… putting his tongue to Kuroko's wet, weeping tip. He kissed and sucked just the head, wrapped a hand around Kuroko’s base and his narrow gaze watched Kuroko’s flustered face.

Honestly, Kuroko looked overwhelmed. Because the phantom sixth received head only twice in his life, which Kagami didn't know. The ace assumed Kuroko was anticipating his first blow job.

Taiga wasn't going to tease for the first time. And he was nervous as a bitch. Better to just give Kuroko what he had.

He started to pump Tetsuya weakly at the base of his arousal, proceeding by carefully sucking more of Kuroko in. He couldn't deep throat from the start like Kuroko tended to (probably not a good idea for the ace to try as a beginner), so Taiga let a few inches simply prod against his hot cheek. Which was enough. Tetsuya gently collapsed onto the floor again. And focused on not cumming hard and fast. He tweaked his own nipples, brushed through his own locks, not watching his boyfriend go down on him, or else he’d be finished. Kagami spread apart Kuroko’s thighs more, sucking harder on the first 3 inches and stopping to lick the pearls of cum dripping and spilling down Kuroko’s cock. Taiga treated the teen’s erection like slurping ice cream on a cone. But it was still oral sex. Kuroko whimpering, definitely wanting this, and liking it as much as anyone else. But soon, Kagami wanted to step up his play. Kuroko deserved a skilled blow job and a satisfying orgasm. He didn't think about how intense this type of sex was - if done right - and it slipped his mind how loud Kuroko might get.

So a knock came at the door. Kuroko leaned up off the floor to look over his shoulder at the closed, unlocked entrance. The tip of Kagami’s tongue paused on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Who is it?” Kuroko asked. Disregarding his and Kagami’s indecent state. Meanwhile, Taiga flashed around the room, grabbing two pillows from the bed to cover them up, and panicking throughout.

“It’s Mother, honey.” The knob shook, her hand probably handling it from the other side.

Kagami tossed a pillow in the perfect spot on Kuroko lap, then dived down on the floor, a marker already in hand. He began with Kuroko’s drawing from earlier, the only thing on their entire poster.

Kuroko's mother was coming in without anyone giving her the okay, and Kagami realized how lucky he and Kuroko were just now! That she hadn't decided to stroll in without at least knocking.

“I thought I heard crying.” Exactly how Kuroko sounded when trying not to moan. “Are you okay, Tetsuya?” And Mama Kuroko knew the sound of her own son.

“Yes, Mom.” Kuroko didn't look as guilty as Kagami, able to look his mother in the face and talk to her, while Kagami could not even.

“Is the project stressful?”

“Hai. Can you help?”

“Hai.”

So she ended up reading a bit through their novel, and even sparked some understanding of later content in the Seirin duo. She lectured them about themes in English novels, and the boys got it. Better than when in class, where they took naps anyway. But Kuroko’s mom also showed Tetsuya how to draw his pictures, and they turned out a lot better than Kagami initially believed they would. Kuroko and his mom made a good team of artists. Kagami and Kuroko's mom doing well to discuss how awesome dinner was (mostly Kagami talking, endlessly trying to flatter the woman who he felt was like his second mom).

Later on, Kagami stepped out the guest washroom, having decided to take a shower and was just finishing. He hadn’t seen Kuroko in almost an hour, so he was feeling a bit incomplete. Anxious too. Though that might have more to do with the plan to sneak into Kuroko’s room tonight.

Mama Kuroko already came to check on him, so now Kagami just needed to notify Kuroko to put everything in action.

‘Showered. What now?’

Tetsuya was in his room, damp from a recent shower and in bed with Nigou. His little blue cell already flipped open, loyally waiting for Kagami’s text to pop up on his screen.

‘Give it 10 minutes, and then walk as fast as you can to my room.’

‘Alright. Text before I leave?’

‘Hai.’

Taiga sat his cell down for a second, so that he could stretch his muscles, effectively forcing his jitters out. He had no idea what he would do if he was caught playing ninja in the hall by a family member.

Another text came. He expected that it was Kuroko. And he was right.

‘6 more minutes~’

‘You counting down?’ Kagami grinned.

‘So should you. I’m expecting you in 10.’

‘So I can’t be late?’

‘No. I’m serious.’ And Kuroko inserted a dead ass serious emoji at the end that looked a lot like him.

For some reason, even knowing that he and Kuroko wouldn’t be up to anything major tonight, Kagami went inside his bag and pulled out a small bottle of cologne. He hadn’t realized he’d packed this until he was going through his bag for a tooth brush and body wash. But the ace wanted to spray on cologne. It was a brand that Kuroko liked, and the bluenette had picked and bought for him as a gift on Valentine’s Day.

Kagami was just putting it on ‘cause he knew Kuroko liked it. Yeah. Maybe Kuroko would sleep better if he smelled it on his boyfriend while in his arms.

After tossing it back inside, Kagami grabbed his phone to text Kuroko again.

‘3 minutes.’ He’d counted between rustling around in his bag, and spraying on Kuroko’s favorite scent.

‘I’m by my door waiting for you.’

‘Cute.’ He didn't say that often, but it was true.

‘And what are you, Kagami-kun?’

‘I’m hot. Your grandma thinks so.’

‘You seem cocky.’

‘That too. I’m sure you know best.’

But after that text, it was time to go. He read Kuroko’s next message before leaving.

‘I do know best.’

He maneuvered through the hall just as Kuroko advised. The duo weren’t that far apart in distance. Anyways, Kagami, after a while, decided he wanted to jog down the 2 long halls, and turn their corners only after stopping and peeking around. Pure stealth in work! But he feared for his life. When Kagami was posted at the second corner, he spotted the cracked door that was probably Kuroko’s room.

He dashed for it, feeling relief about having made it safely.

            Nigou, the little bastard, barked as soon as Kagami could be seen through the crack in the door.

He tiptoed, maintaining caution on his way to Kuroko’s bed while the phantom sixth shut the door behind him, without a sound.

When Kuroko turned to follow, he first paused by the door to take in the picture of Kagami-kun on his bed. On the side where Kuroko usually laid… but hadn’t even considered avoiding until now.

That side was a vivid reminder of Aomine-kun in his bed only weeks ago. Kuroko wished it had actually been _years_ ago. Or better yet: Never.

Kuroko felt compelled to erase the memories of himself and Aomine together in that very same spot Kagami planned to rest on.

The sixth miracle suddenly undressed, his night clothes just a pile at his feet after sliding gracefully out of each article. Kagami’s attention was easily gathered.

“We’re at your mom’s house, Kuroko.”

Kagami stated the obvious.

“We just have to do it quietly.”

Kuroko knew they usually didn’t.

“You sure you can handle that?” Because Kuroko was surprisingly vocal during sex – and he hadn’t always been, so it was a bit of a mystery – his moaning anything but stifled.

But Tetsuya didn’t argue his case anymore, he traveled to the bed, in his sexy birthday suit (Taiga’s eyes definitely not above the shoulders). Once there, he pulled the thin night shirt up and off his boyfriend, Kagami’s bare chest warm and arousing, and followed with sitting in his lap, small back half turned towards the ace. In the phantom sixth’s night stand was a tiny bottle of lubricant. A secret gift from Izuki-senpai (who repeated his “cute as a couple” pun about 100 times that same day). Then Kuroko asked-

“Can you make love to me in my bed?”

“You know I can. And I will. But tonight might not be the best time.” He kissed Kuroko’s cheek.

“Please…we can’t wait, Kagami-kun.” And a wonderful scent was on Kagami. It made Kuroko swoon and fluster. He was more than turned on. Kagami was irresistible; Kuroko was ready. And his boyfriend’s clothed erection against his ass showed excitement as well, Kuroko turned to face Kagami, gently pushing him down atop the mattress to stretch out on top of him.

“You have to be quiet.” The ace reminded, not going to turn Kuroko down if this was what he really wanted.

“I will be.”

Soon after, Taiga was on top, thrusting hard and at the slowest pace (though not as slow as Akashi, or even Kise; Kagami didn’t hold back as regularly as those two did during sex) he could reasonably manage, the only sound being the softly bouncing bedsprings. But from the very start, Tetsuya was biting his pink lips, plump from a few kisses he shared with Kagami prior to this. Already tender from the treatment. So Kuroko eventually stopped holding back his erotic sounds.

“Yes…oh yes…” And here we go...

Kagami didn’t recognize the climb in volume at first. He was slightly captivated by the view he had of Kuroko.

The phantom sixth switched to top, grinding on Kagami from above. Kuroko absolutely loved this position during sex. Because while it was true that he was better able to do it slow– compared to his partner –the thing that Kuroko _loved_ about this position: being watched only by Taiga.

Kuroko was very attractive when he was riding Kagami. His best friend never looked away.

“Oh yes… _ah_!”

And when they had sex this way, Kuroko tended to be the loudest.

Both Kagami’s palms gripped Kuroko’s slim, swinging hips, the bluenette stroking one of Kagami’s arms, while touching his own slender body and erection with his other white hand. Meanwhile the redhead concentrated on everything Kuroko did.

He felt so sexy with Kagami’s eyes on him. His soft cries were escalating.

“Mm… mmm… _Kagami-kun_ …” Tetsuya couldn’t possibly keep himself together, humming loudly as well.

With his partner beginning to call his name in ecstasy, danger dawned on Taiga.

“Shhhh,” The red head removed one hand from Kuroko’s rolling hips and put a finger to those sensitive lips, leaning slightly off the mattress to do it.

“Kagami-kun! I..ah… _ah_!”

“Shush, babe. I know...” Kagami enjoyed it just as much. But didn't want the rest of the house to know.

“Oh, _Kagami-kun_!” Though if someone didn’t do something, Kuroko’s mother was going to come in here and kick _Kagami-kun’s ass_.

“Goddamn _,_ Kuroko…” the ace groaned in arousal, but also looked in fear. He didn’t want for Kuroko’s mom to kill him! He liked her, so he **did not** want her to walk in and see her son saddling the house guest. Riding him wild too.

Taiga hurried to flip over on top and pull out almost simultaneously.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko breathed an apology, he couldn’t tell how loud he was being with Kagami-kun moving inside him.

“Stay here…” Kagami would never interrupt sex with Kuroko, unless there was a good reason to do so, and only if they could resume soon after.

He jumped off the bed to make his way to Kuroko’s door, fixing his pants on the journey there. And he was so glad to find out there was a lock. Power to the being that made it so.

Before he returned to make love again, he slipped all the way out of his night pants and boxers. Glad for the comfort of disrobing all the way. No one could just bust in on them now, Kagami knew.

“You should use a pillow.” If this was Kagami’s place though, he wouldn’t encourage or allow it. He liked to hear Kuroko during sex. It was hot.

“No.” Tetsuya of course was tragically remembering how Akashi-kun mentioned something similar about sneaking into his room and pillows… he didn’t want to moan into a pillow lest he continue to think about Akashi-kun and what he said.

“Then keep it down.” It was bad enough that Nigou might bark randomly. It was also possible that Nigou wanted horny Kagami to get his ass kicked by Kuroko’s mom.

“Okay.” But Kuroko barely remembered agreeing to that.

The ace continuing to stand, yanked and pulled Kuroko by the legs until his lower half hung off the bed a bit. Kagami bent his boyfriend in half, propping both Kuroko’s legs onto his strong shoulders, also wide enough for him to lean down over Kuroko, and station his palms on top the mattress. Then he slipped his erection - swollen head leaking drops of cum - back inside.

His hips snapped quickly, quicker than he was supposed to while taking it slow, and with more force than he should have. He knew that this was another position Kuroko enjoyed during sex. A favorite.

They could gaze into one another’s eyes throughout. Kagami at the perfect angle to slip in and slide out in ways that made Kuroko want to moan at the top of his lungs how amazing his boyfriend was. Kuroko’s short nails and thin fingers tangled in the sheets.

This was a lot better than his first time. So much more incredible than Aomine-kun… Kagami-kun felt so much better.

“I love you – _so much_!” he called out.

“I love you too.” Kagami whispered instead, and tried to ease up. That last thrust he knew was deep and spot on so it was his fault that Kuroko cried out.

“Oh… Ka…gami…kun… I love… only…you!” Tetsuya moaned with each thrust.

Perhaps he was doing a terrible job slowing down, but Taiga was approaching his orgasm fast. It got more and more difficult to not just ram good and hard inside.

“So… oh so… anh! Kagami-kun…Kagami-kun…” Kuroko lost it.

“Shush.” Kagami was scared. Not to mention he was sliding deeper and deeper inside Kuroko. His mind fogged with pure lust.

“Kagami-kun! Make love to me… _all night_!”

“ _Ngh_...just… _Shut up_ … _damn it.._ Kuroko _..._ ” Kagami panted. But he was an idiot right now. Both for saying that (because he didn’t really mean to), and secondly because he knew it was his fault for making Kuroko cry these shameless things into the night.

“Ah! _Kaga_ ... _Ah! ...ah..!”_ Kuroko tried covering everywhere on his blushing face, except his mouth.

Taiga came up with a better way to do this. He removed both of Kuroko’s white legs from his shoulders so that he could swoop down and seal Tetsuya’s wet lips with a kiss. He pressed tight enough so no sound could escape.

And then he let his hips fuck as fast as possible, hitting Kuroko’s spot every time. The sixth miracle opened his legs wider for Kagami's rhythmless thrusting.

Their orgasms raced through them, down to their toes. While Kuroko’s cry was well hid by Kagami, the ace growled at his release. The duo rode out their waves greedily. Kagami only ceased thrusting after he stopped cumming, and Kuroko touched himself, stroking his erection while cumming too.

Taiga pulled out the slick tunnel after Kuroko turned away from their long kiss, able to breathe again.

Tetsuya had squirts of white cum all over himself. Kagami reached to get his removed night shirt to wipe it off. But he _hoped_ before sunrise that, when trying to sneak back to his guest room, no one caught him shirtless and looking like he had sex. Kuroko's mom would kick his ass. Kuroko's grandparents would hang him by his young, horny cock.

“You were so loud.” Kagami huffed when he was back beside Kuroko on the bed.

“You really gave it to me….I couldn't stay quiet.” He still had tiny tremors following his orgasm. Kuroko was numb in some areas, like his toes. Kagami-kun never held back on him. Kuroko wouldn’t want him to.

“No kidding,” But Kagami thought he’d been gentle during most of it. “Want me to gag you next time?”

“You said that you liked to hear me.”

“And I wasn’t lying,” he rolled over to bring them closer.

“Kagami-kun… do you like my mom?” Tetsuya heard all the time that he and his mother were a lot alike. Now he wanted to know what his light partner would say.

After Kagami said yes, Kuroko then asked why.

“Well… she had _you_ , that’s got to be the number 1 reason.”

“I like your mom too, then.”

Kagami kept listing reasons, but now he was smirking.

“She really makes me feel at home. She fixes a good meal. She’s pretty cute… and you look a lot like her, by the way.”

“People say we’re just alike.”

“Makes sense. Aren’t you glad she isn’t our age?”

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“Trust me, I’d still pick you.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Kuroko actually believed Kagami would still somehow choose him.

“Yeah I would.”

They quarreled for the hell of it. But Kuroko was usually worn out by how rough they had sex. Filled with passion too. Every single time, Tetsuya and Taiga would admit their love for one another at least once before their climax.

But Kuroko was saying it more and more often. Whenever they spent time together. He’d even begun to say it in the company of others… which surprised Kagami because Kuroko had been the one to mention how they shouldn’t be blatant about their relationship in public.

Kuroko was much more affectionate than you would expect him – both a soft spoken teen and a boyfriend – to be.

“I love you with my heart, Kagami-kun.”

“I love you with my heart too, Kuroko.”

Kagami did love Kuroko, a frightening amount, but he wasn’t the one coming up with so many different ways to say it. A simple ‘I love you’ was alright with the ace. But he also wanted to make sure he matched Kuroko’s intensity or at least repeated what the bluenette said. The last thing Kagami wanted was for Kuroko to be insecure about the way the redhead felt about him. Yet it didn’t bother him that Kuroko said it often.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

As Kuroko was quite exhausted, especially after sex, he found rest before Kagami. Though the ace was tired out as well, and majorly satisfied, so he wasn’t far behind in falling asleep. Only notable difference: Kagami always slept well.

Even safely inside his light partner’s arms, there were dreams that managed to locate Tetsuya and induce terror in him. They were frequent nightmares that he remembered well. And were, essentially, traumatic experiences from the past. Making an effort to forget was working against him.

Kuroko regularly dreamed about the miracles. Individually… in the way that he’d been involved with them not even a month ago. He had wet dreams about them that after waking he labeled nightmares. His guilt and regret was too much for him to call it anything else.

And always… the images always returned in sequential order. It began with Aomine-kun… Kise-kun… Murasakibara-kun…Midorima-kun…lastly, Akashi-kun. The nightmare didn’t end until he experienced a bit of each miracle. And after his Teiko captain’s turn was finished, Kuroko was finally allowed to return to the real world.

Reality was an awake, distressed Tetsuya, complete with a hard erection; his recent boyfriend also awake and wondering about Kuroko’s current state.

“I was dreaming about you.” If he could help it, Kuroko would never let Kagami find out what he really dreamed, or what Kuroko had done.

And it was so odd. Kagami chose to believe Kuroko because he trusted him as far as he could throw him (which was good, because he likely could throw Kuroko far…). He wasn’t going to ask for details. They hadn’t been a romantic couple for long, so maybe Kuroko wasn’t ready to tell him.

But was it well documented that your lover had an X-rated dream after _just_ having sex with you? Kagami had no idea because he didn’t read about science like that.

“You going to be alright?” Taiga was concerned each time they were together and this happened.

“Hai.” Kuroko wanted to let his arousal go away on its own… there was too much sadness inside him. He may begin to cry if he tried to seduce his best friend and love.

But Kagami wouldn’t just say Yes if Kuroko tried. Tetsuya had no idea what he looked like right now to his best friend. Like he somehow knew that the end... of his _world_ was near.

-It’s Coming-

 

            They were at school the next day, having lunch in the courtyard. It was spring in Tokyo.

            “Kagami-kun, I have a good idea.” They sometimes sought out a private area to have lunch together, if and when they thought they’d be all over each other. The most they had ever done at school was make out. One time: impulsively in a storage closet. But never were romantic in public.

            “What's up?”

            Kuroko stared blankly at Kagami as he stuffed his face with a lunch that Kuroko’s mom insisted she make for him. But he also had to buy some sandwiches from the cafeteria because no way in hell was mama Kuroko’s lunch going to last him for the rest of the school day.

            Anyways, Kuroko had a good idea.

            “Let’s invite Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, and Fukuda-kun with us to Australia.”

            “Yeah, sounds good.” Kagami said without thinking. Recently, he just said yes to whatever Kuroko wanted. Of course it didn't resonate with Taiga what extra company on their couple’s vacation would mean.

They were about a week from spring break. This meant they'd be leaving for Australia in 1 week as well. They'd gotten together on February 1st, about 1 month ago. Between their first night as a couple and right now in the courtyard, Kuroko and Kagami were pretty much ready to marry. Neither knew what it was like to go a day without seeing each other and interacting. They breathed the same air, and occupied the same space. Keeping that in mind, they were no longer just light and shadow either.

"You coming over right after school?"

"No. I have to go home first." Tetsuya needed to make sure Nigou was okay overnight at home and he needed to spend time with his family before he slept at his boyfriend's tonight, and for the rest of the weekend.

"Alright. You eating there too?"

"Yes. Did you want to eat with us?"

"Yeah, I like that idea. Then I’ll take you back to my place."

"Okay."

Kagami still hadn't thought about Kuroko's idea to bring the other Seirin first years along. He'd realize later, when it was too late to talk Kuroko out of it.

The phantom sixth stood up, then turned sideways to make eye contact with Kagami while the ace was relaxed in the soft grass, finished with his two foot long sandwiches and Mama Kuroko's bento all while they'd been having a short conversation.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah. Just water."

Kuroko was attacked right away by a tall, yellow blur crashing into his side. But Kuroko stayed standing. Kise's arms were tightly around to steady him, and the model rubbed their cheeks gently together, back and forth.

"Kurokocchi~" he sang.

"Kise-kun." A small smile appeared on Kuroko’s lips.

"You look good today. Let's take our Friday picture!"

They took a photo 5 times out of the week, one per weekday. Saturday and Sunday were their days off.

            Kise was essentially training Kuroko to be a model. Cause he wanted Kurokocchi to work with him at his model shoots. That would be too fun!

            Kuroko posed with Kise for a picture. Kagami rolled his eyes.

            “How was your date with that ‘cute girl on the volleyball team from a different school’?” the bluenette asked after snapping a selfie with Kise.

            “Just terrible,” Kise sighed. “I kept wanting her to be you!”

            “Get over yourself. Kuroko chose me jackass.” Kagami competed, feeling the need to be possessive right now. Of course he didn't think about it. He just acted.

            But they were all clear about boundaries. Everything was friendly between Kuroko and Kise. Everything was GOOD between them. Out of all the miracles, Kise was still in regular contact with Tetsuya. Even if he just wanted to take their daily selfie, Kise met up with Kuroko. Kaijo’s ace also liked to joke that he was Kuroko’s second boyfriend, the one that entertains, spoils, and compliments him in the relationship. But to be serious, Kise was making an effort to be Kuroko’s best friend… because he couldn’t believe how forceful he acted that one day. Which is what he told Kuroko, who actually forgave Kise the very same day that they had their talk. The day after Kuroko’s birthday.

            Kise wasn’t paying for his behavior. He and Kuroko were moving on from it.

            But Tetsuya couldn’t be sure what was going on with the rest of the miracles. He didn’t want to know. He wished to erase everything that happened on his birthday. Except how he spent his night with Taiga.

            “You’re so stingy, Kagamicchi!”

            “He’s right, Kagami-kun.”

            “Kuroko!?”

            “You get to have me in ways that Kise-kun doesn’t. I’m your boyfriend.”

            “Damn right.”

            “Hey! So am I!”

            The trio, while they talked/yelled, made their way to the beverage vending machines. Kagami had decided to go too, once Kise said was tagging along with Kuroko, who was buying drinks. Now they all were there.

            Right when they stopped (after Kise’s claim to also be in a relationship with Tetsuya), Kagami pulled Kuroko in to give him a firm kiss on the lips. No one was around, so why not?

            Oh, there was Kise. Who pretended to cry as Kuroko hugged his redhead fondly. They took their time removing their paws from one another.

            “It’s been a while since I did that to you.” He explained to Kuroko.

            “What do you think you’re doing, Kagamicchi!”

            “Well, Kuroko’s mine. So…”

            “You better watch it! If you mess up, I’m not letting you get a second chance.”

            Kagami growled low in his direction, while Kise glared, both hands right on his hips.

This happened often. Battle between the real and pretend boyfriends. Kuroko NEVER mediated. He only took sides. Which is kind of fucked up.

"Shame on you. I bet there's only one head thinking in this relationship. The one in your pants!"

Kise accused. And he knew he was right! Kagamicchi just seemed like a huge pervert. Guys like him always were. Kise still argued that he was the better boyfriend, and always would be.

"Hey! I don't only think with my dick, you asshole!"

Kagami defended. Just what the hell did this pretty boy know? Kagami learned self-control after dating Kuroko. He really cared about him too. But even if his cock did make all the decisions, it would be JUSTIFIED. Kise had no idea how amazing Kuroko's ass was. And his mouth. So what, it was true. But Taiga was a good boyfriend because he didn’t just lay up with Kuroko. They hung out as friends more than anything!

"He doesn't only think with his cock, Kise-kun."

And Kuroko always sided with the one who was right. Kuroko came onto Kagami more often, since the redhead virtuously practiced restraint. Kuroko didn't see a point to that. So to clarify, Kuroko was the sexually demanding one, and Kagami always gave it to him.

“Okay, Kurokocchi.” Kise didn’t buy it. Kagamicchi didn’t have much of a brain to begin with, so how else was he making decisions? Kise already had him figured out.

The unnamed miracle glared at his blonde head. Still, Ryota stepped closer to them, causing Kagami to smother Kuroko in a protective embrace.

“Let’s go out today after school. I’ll buy you dinner.” Kise winked charmingly. Interested in either a friendly or romantic date with Kuroko.

“Forget it. Already has plans with his real boyfriend.”

“Fine… you pervert.”

“What did I just say, dammit?”

“Wait, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said into Kagami’s chest, where his face was buried.

Kuroko turned his head, and since Taiga didn’t stop pressing him tightly to his chest and body, the blue haired student addressed Kise from within Kagami’s arms.

Kise was amused (more than he was jealous) by how cute Kuroko appeared with half his face resting between Kagami’s pecs.

“Kise-kun, we can’t hang out today. I’ll call you later.”

“You swear?” He pretended to be desperate to get a call from Kuroko later on.

“Hai.” Kuroko smiled, sincerely entertained by Kise’s behavior. He always was. Their relationship was strengthened by a certain intimate event that made them closer. But importantly, the two of them shared a huge secret. So Kuroko was grateful that Kise was on his good side, and that he could trust him. Tetsuya wasn’t lying about calling the blonde miracle later on.

Kagami would do whatever it took to make his boyfriend stand Kise up for that telephone date.

“Unhand Kurokocchi.” Kise boldly ordered. His feral attitude breaking out. Kaijo’s ace adamant about receiving his daily goodbye hug from Kuroko.

“Like I would.” Taiga was never letting go.

“I mean it.” Kise expressed killer threat, his golden irises displaying a deep glow.

“Fuck - ah!”

“Huh?” Kise was shocked when Kuroko suddenly stepped into his arms and gave the blonde miracle some affection before Kise went back to school.

While Kagami held his aching nipple that was viciously pinched by Kuroko. And twisted. Yeah, Kagami was pissed about it, but he’d get Kuroko later…

“Bye, Kise-kun.”

“See you!” Kise now waved goodbye at a distance.

            “Kuroko that hurt _a lot_.”

            “You wouldn’t let go.”

            “Cause that bastard wanted to steal you away from me.”

            “He didn’t.”

            “Whatever.”

            “Don’t be insecure.”

            “I’m not! I… thought he’d try to grab your ass or something.”

            “He doesn’t do that.” Kuroko and Kise hugged often. And Kagami always reacted this way. Constantly under the assumption that Kise would try something, so Kagami had a watchful eye when around him. Though the blonde never came close to below the waist, and was mostly innocent, Taiga still needed to fake like Kise had alternative motives. Because he didn’t want any guy with their hands on Kuroko. Especially one of the goddamn miracles.

            But because Kagami-kun was definitely feeling insecure, and possessive, Kuroko grabbed his uniform sleeve, and pulled the redhead behind a tree to make out before lunch was over. Kuroko bought Kagami’s water on their way to class too, so the ace would be completely healed from any of his doubts. Which weren’t even that serious to begin with. Kagami was just competitive and hot blooded, so he never liked Kise hanging all over Kuroko.

-Part 1-

 

            Seirin’s first year duo and happy couple were on their way to sleep. It was a Friday night. The night after Kagami slept over at Kuroko’s house.

            Taiga was fluffing his pillow when he checked on Kuroko.

“You good?”

            “Hai.”

            Kagami rubbed over his tired expression. They came back to his place after dinner at Kuroko’s to do their homework. That’s what they’d been doing the entire time since getting back. Damn chemistry problems. It took them hours.

            “You’re sleeping with your shirt on?”

            The ace forgot he still wore a shirt. Kuroko probably asked because the redhead took it off whenever they went to bed together. He did it for Kuroko, who admitted that he liked skin contact. In other words, his hand and cheek on Kagami’s naked chest helped him relax as he tried falling asleep.

            Taiga came out of his shirt.

            “Did you want to keep it on?”

            “No. Just forgot. I’m so damn tired. What about you?”

            “I think so.”

            “How the hell can you _think_ you’re tired?” Kagami never experienced that.

            “Because my eyes feel wide open, but my body wants to lay down for a long time.”

            “Want me to stay up with you?”

            “Yes...thank you.”

            “It’s fine, Kuroko.” Tetsuya knew that Kagami wouldn’t care, he’d stay up all night if that’s what Kuroko wanted. All he had to do was think about basketball, and Kagami would be able keep his eyes open forever. Probably.

            But it was the thought that counted. Kagami was snoring softly after 5 minutes of silence. His brain needed sleep, so it was hard to fight.

            So then there was Kuroko, the phantom sixth member blinking tiredly, Kagami’s comfort and sleep making him suddenly want to shut his eyes for rest too. But Kuroko was scared. He just _hoped_ he didn’t dream… not about them at least.

            Because he never woke until they finished with him. Like everyone was promised a turn before Kuroko could wake up again. How tragic.

            Tetsuya got up and took off all his clothes… because it would be easier to explain something to Kagami, if Kuroko accidentally disturbed the ace’s sleep by moving around too much while dreaming. Which always happened.

            He now laid directly on top of Kagami in his birthday suit. And for another 20 minutes, just about, he drew circles on his unconscious boyfriend’s skin. But eventually was able to force himself to sleep as well.

            Kuroko was rewarded peace and dark for majority of the night. It was after midnight in his slumber that REM visions locked him away.

            Aomine came first. And then faded into the other miracles. One by one.

            _“You get it for 2 hours.”_

_Kuroko didn’t know much of what anything meant at this point, but he was half laying on his side and not budging an inch while Aomine masturbated…_

_One strong palm slapped Tetsu on his ass. The same palm rubbed it soothingly right after. Aomine wanted to see the bluenette’s reaction to it._

_Kuroko observed his actions in a slightly faded state of mind. Like he was tipsy. The tight ball in his pelvis squeezed tighter with the vision of the better player rolling on his condom and putting on lubricant. The next thing to arouse him further was Aomine’s long, lubed digit slamming against this place inside of him that was heaven._

_“Heh,” he let out through his labored breaths, “You’re going to get it, Tetsu. I never hold back with you.”_

_He touched Tetsu’s pink nipples and stuck his tongue down his throat, quickly trying to get the boy erect..._

_“Want me to bend you over?” Aomine asked, just wanting to know what Tetsu would say. It might turn him on._

_“I don’t know…” Kuroko quietly moaned._

_“I’ll show you.” He succeeded in getting Tetsu to be aroused enough. Aomine was ready to go._

_“Aomine-kun…” Tetsu whispered now that he felt quite sensitive inside. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go out with anyone during the rest of the day._

_“Today is about you.”_

_“Kise-kun…”Kuroko whispered, more to himself. And the blonde didn’t hear him, but moved to stand in front of the contemplating boy. Kise pulled him off the sofa._

_“Put this on,” he said while holding Kuroko around the waist and the clothes in his other hand which the shorter boy took from him._

_Kuroko knew this outfit wasn’t for the very manly, but just looking at himself he was able to pull it off. A girl would look good in something like this too though. It wasn’t easy to make him flustered, so without being very modest he walked out for Kise-kun to see him._

_“You look so cute.”_

_The blonde basically had Kuroko spread wide. He was without underwear beneath the loose mini skirt. Kise had perfect view and access to Kuroko’s erect cock and entrance. The miracles head was bobbing over Kuroko’s arousal. And having felt nothing of this magnitude ever before, Tetsuya was a mess. His high pitched moans were completely embarrassing._

_Kise had not sucked a single cock before… sucking as hard as he could while moving away from the base of Kuroko’s erection with his mouth, the blonde sucked to the very tip and released it. Kurokocchi moaned senselessly…_

_Kise had condoms and lube prepared as well. He at least carried one condom in his bag everywhere. The lube was usually packed only when he was expecting to hook up with another teen male._

_Their first orgasm was over fast and only temporarily relieving. Kise could have lasted longer, only cumming a few short seconds after Kurokocchi, but he hadn’t expected the feeling to be so intense after going inside the birthday boy. It was heaven being within those walls._

_The sixth miracle kissed back. But only a little at first._

_They shared a gaze, both with faded consciousness._

_“Kuro-chin…” whispered the center._

_The sensual kisser of the two realized soon that Kuro-chin’s hardcore assault on his tongue was waning. Their drool was collecting at the sides of their mouths. Especially Kuro-chin as he was taking so much in and doing more than he was used to. But now Murasakibara wanted to do it his way again._

_“Murasakibara-kun, please hold on a minute…”_

_“Kuro-chin was impatient with me earlier. Now it’s my turn.” The return of Murasakibara’s child. It was coming out in order to be fair. He hadn’t the chance to force himself on Kuro-chin like the boy did to him. That’s what the miracle had been thinking right before his hand went down Kuroko’s pants._

_His victory was that he was making Kuro-chin insatiable. The boy seemed to want to have him so much._

_He was pushed out of the miracle’s lap, his lower back stinging a bit from the impact to the side of the carriage. Tetsuya was back in his seat though, except he was sideways and almost falling out, head against the side of the carriage and neck positioned uncomfortably._

_Tetsuya couldn’t make any sound. From his throat, something seemed like it wanted to come out. Maybe a desperate moan or a frustrated scream. A combination of both potentially. Whatever wanted to come out, it wouldn’t be from his mouth._

_“Hah…mm” Kuroko was coming, Murasakibara-kun sucking him dry. He swallowed everything. And at some point too, the tallest miracle put Kuroko’s entire length in his mouth. Tetsuya’s whole body shook, a vibration literally passing through him. He felt goosebumps after there was no more left to orgasm._

_“You look good like this. But, don’t be afraid because none of this is going to hurt.”_

_Midorima still wasn’t taking things too far. Was he trying to make Tetsuya feel like a slut? The boy couldn’t be sure himself, but the reality was that Midorima was turned on in his leather suit behind Kuroko. The very act of belittling got him off._

_His arms were shaking with Midorima strongly pressing down on his head. He spoke as soon as something came to mind, wondering if it would convince Midorima-kun to let up on his grip._

_“Don’t pretend you’re not a slut.”_

_Shutoku’s ace didn’t feel bad about what he was saying. He was doing it to get his old teammate sexually interested in the last part. The truth was that Kuroko was a healthy, single (not in a relationship) human. It was his business if he wanted to take off his clothes for any and everybody._

_“Midorima-kun… ah,” Kuroko whispered the last part hotly once Midorima slapped the paddle to the back of him. The green haired miracle had waited a bit to do it after he heard the bluenette say his name. He didn’t know, but Kuroko was trying to tell him that he would be cumming soon._

_“You’re not allowed to cum yet.”_

_Midorima said nothing once he was slouched in his chair, his cum sliding down Kuroko’s throat. At his feet, the sixth miracle too was covered in seed, Kuroko having pulled off his cock ring sometime while Midorima-kun was spanking him. The paddle to Kuroko’s backside had caused him to finish about a minute or so before Midorima._

_“Are you satisfied by that?” Akashi’s sight on Tetsuya’s mildly bruised lips as he spoke._

_“What do you want to do, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko was assuming the game was still in motion, but if not, his question was still appropriate._

_Kuroko didn’t want to play anymore. He wanted to talk normally now. But the atmosphere was different, not as “affectionate,” or romantic as before. But they were very open. At least was true for him. Kuroko was very vulnerable at the moment._

_“Take off everything.” Akashi commanded after a thick silence. All tatters of Kuroko’s attire were removed at Akashi’s word._

_With his Emperor Eye still activated, Akashi was sitting back and watching._

_Kuroko gave a final wet kiss, using his tongue, to Akashi’s tip before he stopped sucking all together._

_“Spread lubricant on me.” He sat back again, instructing Kuroko to reach inside the glove compartment to get the bottle. Meanwhile, Kuroko’s butt was naked and accessible as it was bent and directly between the two front seats. The miracle’s irises glowed before he softly tapped Kuroko’s rear. Akashi knew when he was finally buried inside Kuroko, he’d struggle to keep himself together. He was relying on Emperor Akashi to help him maintain good stamina._

_“You’ve done this, I presume.” Akashi was holding a rubber pack between his fingertips. Kuroko was back to him, sitting in his lap._

_Akashi’s underwear and slacks were tossed up front. In his full blown nudity, he could now grind his body length against Tetsuya’s._

_Akashi’s erection slipped up the tight entrance again, but it felt very different. Like swimming freely within a deep pool of water._

_Akashi’s Emperor actions came as his alternative persona rose completely out of the water and descended with the purpose to make a lasting impression on the sixth miracle. Claim a part of him._

_The two were near their orgasms._

**“Hey…”**

_Akashi finished him in 3 equally paced thrusts, each of the same depth. And true to his promise of affection throughout this date tonight, Akashi gave him a few loving kisses as Kuroko climaxed hard. A single intense orgasm for tonight._

**“Kuroko.”**

_And Akashi was repeatedly pushing his erection inside while kissing Tetsuya, but also while those pink walls were pulsating around him deliciously._

**“Hey, Kuroko.”** Kagami called to his boyfriend as he had a fitful sleep. Kuroko was still dreaming, but on his back, writhing and distressed beneath Kagami’s awake body. The ace continued to gently slap Kuroko’s cheek and kiss his lips in an effort to wake him up.

Kagami’s voice did do justice for Kuroko, right before waking from his memories with the miracles, Kuroko recalled something from that day. Part of an experience with someone that he wished was the only person he’d been sexually involved with on his birthday.

_Kuroko openly smiled when Kagami tried to light a birthday candle._

_"I feel like a child." Kuroko was still smiling though, and he even felt like he could laugh when the taller redhead nearly dropped a candle in the decorated cake._

_"Happy birthday to you..." Kagami began singing in English. And that did do the trick. Kuroko chuckled, trying to hide it by covering his mouth._

_"I don't know what I want." Didn't he have everything he could want right now? He truly felt content._

_"Well you have to hurry," Kagami mumbled, still frowning and red in the face. "What if they go out on their own or melt?"_

_Kuroko stared suddenly at Kagami._

_"I think I know." And he kept gazing intently at his partner._

_Kagami felt his hand on the counter be touched. And without thinking about it, Kagami half embraced Kuroko. It was only his hand on Kuroko's mid back at first, then he let it slide to hold the other's side._

_The first year duo together smiled at one another. Then Kuroko blew out each of his candles._

And his eyes opened slowly. It was one of the few times he woke out of his sleep and not in fear. Scared that Kagami would question him. But Kagami-kun was there and supporting Kuroko instead. Despite everything his blue haired best friend had done. Kagami-kun would continue to love him as long as he didn’t know about Kuroko’s sexual history.

He had to do something to repress his memories of everyone else except Kagami. Tetsuya had to make sure nothing changed for them.

He let the light ace hold him again, for the rest of the night. And together they woke up, at the same time. Most mornings, the first thing Kagami and Kuroko saw was red, or blue.

And that was always refreshing.

 

-Part 1: It’s Coming-

 

**To be continued: On Their Way (Part 2)**

AN:

 

Part One is always fun… and just a bitch to write D:

 

Is it too obvious who my fave miracle is? Kise will never be on Kuroko's bad side. Not for long at least! (Plus I ship some KiKuro sooo)

 

And Kuroko’s dream is quite detailed huh? That is essentially _all_ he remembers from his dates with the miracles. It’ll be revealed later exactly what that means. But the power of repression… ‘cause it’s quite powerful.

          

Excited for this, it’s going to be fun!


	2. Part 2: On Their Way 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.

**AN:**

**In the story warnings I categorized couples according to my decreasing interest to write (though I ship every last one of these couples, I do like some more than others! I know, how obvious).**

 

**More characters appear in this one! And a lot of things are happening…**

 

**Part 2: On Their Way**

**Sunday**

**D-6**

 

Waking to light after a dark, distressing night always made Kuroko grateful. Because when Taiga was the first person he saw, Kuroko relaxed. He couldn’t imagine anyone else who could do that for him.

 

Wide awake, relaxing in bed, Kagami noticed Kuroko beginning to stir. So he rolled over on top to cuddle, kiss, and grope his sleepy boyfriend. Kuroko was too goddamn cute and attractive to resist with that wild bed head. He molested the half conscious bluenette, Kuroko’s lids fluttering as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why was Kagami-kun all over him?

 

After giving Kuroko the routine morning treatment, Kagami got up to make breakfast. Western style. Delicious, crisp waffles with real strawberries sliced on top and fluffy scrambled eggs. Kuroko loved this meal, Kagami was his 5 star chef. But Kuroko didn't eat it all. He never did. Just not used to such a large portion of a meal. So Taiga ate the rest. And because it amused Kuroko to do this, he spoon fed bites of it to the ace, Kagami scowling but opening his mouth each time and chewing slowly. Kuroko liked to do lovey dovey stuff. So Kagami let them happen, didn't complain once. Cause it was what Kuroko liked.

 

When that was over, they lingered at the breakfast bar. Just to talk. Tease each other with affection. And be saps. Kuroko then said he needed to take a shower... after reading a text from Kise.

 

“He wants to hang out today.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“He didn’t say.” Tetsuya concentrated on texting the blonde back, otherwise ignoring the redhead right beside him.

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kuroko texting. He wanted to bite someone’s (Kise’s) head off for stealing Kuroko away for even a couple of hours. Kagami supposed that he could go with them, in order to watch Kise like a hawk, but to hang out with Kuroko too (and Kise, since there was no getting rid of him). That didn’t seem like a good idea though. Kuroko needed a break from his boyfriend every _once_ in a while. Right? In the end, he knew the significance of Kise’s and Kuroko’s friendship. He wasn’t Kuroko’s best friend, but the miracle was kind to him, thought Kagami. That guy just needed to learn the meaning of “friend _without benefits_ ,” and stop trying to pounce on Kuroko so much. There was a hot guy to smother Kuroko in love already. He didn’t need Kise for that.

 

Keeping that in mind, Taiga followed Kuroko into the shower. The bluenette on his way to wash up and get ready to go out.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya planned to leave the apartment in approximately one hour. But he promised to return to Kagami’s later, to have dinner together. Then he'd go back home to sleep in his own bed for school the next day.

 

“Can you help me look cool, Kagami-kun?”

 

“Cool… like how?” Good question. It’s not like Kuroko knew different types. Cool was cool.

 

“Kise-kun said we should look cool for our Best Friend Date.”

 

“... _What?_ ” Kagami growled. Fucking annoyed.

 

“My Best Friend Date with Kise-kun.” He clarified.

 

“Except he isn't your best friend. I am.” Kagami reminded. So boyfriend and best friend weren’t the same. He knew that. But he wanted both. And would never give up his place as Kuroko's _best_ friend. He liked being someone Kuroko could hang out with. The times when they hung out as friends were just as memorable as them on romantic dates.

 

However, if somehow their relationship didn't work out, Kagami still needed to have Kuroko in some important way. He could keep Kuroko as his best friend forever, couldn’t he?

 

He was becoming selfish when it concerned Kuroko. But didn't _actually_ care that his boyfriend wanted to go out with the blonde miracle. As long as the two weren't… but Kuroko wasn't like that. Not dishonest. Kagami wouldn't ask if that what was going on. Kuroko wouldn’t betray him like that.

 

That was **unforgivable**.

 

But… Kagami wondered about those dreams over the past few weeks. Kuroko never talked about them. When would he? It was unsettling how terrified the blue haired teen looked once waking from it. The ace **did not like** seeing him so frightened. He’d willingly help Kuroko. Protect him. Listen too. If he needed to vent.

 

So why won’t Kuroko just talk to him about it?

 

“You’re my best friend and boyfriend, Kagami-kun.”

 

He was inside the closet, which was both Kagami’s and Kuroko’s. Kuroko had outfits hanging up and a section just for him. He had things in Kagami's dressers too. But after going shopping several times, with Kise mostly, Kuroko had fashionable options. And wasn't exactly used to making good decisions about fashion. Which is why he had Kise for that too.

 

But, for right now, he only had Kagami.

 

The tall athlete walked inside and searched the hangers next to Kuroko, finding something fast.

 

“If you want to look cool, start with black jeans.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“These are ripped, so that’s cool. And you should go with a fitted shirt. But for your body type, you want something that frames your waist and isn't too tight across your chest, since your chest isn’t buff and you don't have huge tits.”

 

Kuroko listened closely.

 

“Here. Wear this.” Though today was a warm, the long sleeve shirt was thin. And red.

 

“I thought red wasn't my color.” Shouldn't he wear all black? Or blue…

 

“You look awesome in anything.”

 

At first Kuroko looked at him like he was an idiot, like he’d just said the dumbest thing in the past 24 hours. However, Kagami’s words were sincere.

 

Abruptly, he kissed Kagami’s cheek and squeezed him around his shirtless torso. A smile on both their faces. Kuroko was only in a towel, Kagami nude all over. They finished co-showering a moment ago, shampooing each other's hair and washing the other’s back. They’d taken care of business relatively quickly, Kuroko wanting to be ready in time.

 

Since he was in the closet, Kagami picked out a pair of sweats and threw them on, not taking the time to put on boxers first. Or a t-shirt.

 

“Need help with your hair too?” Taiga asked from across the room when Kuroko was naked and slipping on underwear. Kagami searched around on his hopelessly, messy dresser (which Kuroko destroyed all on his own). But whatever Kagami was looking for, he found it.

 

Kuroko didn't get a chance to respond to Kagami's question.

 

“Come here.” The ace called, in both hands he held his prized diamond Rolex watch.

 

Fully dressed Tetsuya obediently approached Taiga and lifted his thin wrist when the ace asked him to. It wasn't shocking that Kagami let him wear an expensive item of his, but as Kuroko took the time to notice that the watch had ruby gems embedded in it to match Taiga’s eye color, Kuroko’s features changed. He felt privileged about wearing one of his boyfriend's precious possessions.

 

“It’s heavy.” The bluenette pointed out after his wrist dropped back to his side and it felt like he was carrying a 7 pound newborn baby there.

 

“Yeah, but your arm isn't gonna fall off or anything. So just wear it. You like it?”

 

“Hai.” The proof was in Kuroko’s heartfelt smile. The taller male took his best friend in his arms, held him tight, like always, gently sucking on his lips. Kuroko used his pink tongue to taste the redhead’s minty toothpaste, which they’d just used before getting in the shower together.

 

Taiga broke away, at some point, realizing he needed to control himself. He had to around Kuroko, otherwise he might tire him out. He was almost certain Kuroko couldn't handle his insatiable appetite for romance. Kagami constantly hungered for more of his boyfriend. In _every_ way.

 

“I’m gonna order pizza tonight.”

 

“You always want pizza, Kagami-kun.”

 

“You want something different?” He asked with an attitude. Whenever Kagami said he didn't want to cook and asked what they should order, Kuroko always suggested pizza! And Kagami agreed. All the time. Because Kagami liked to eat pizza. And Kuroko knew that he did.

 

“No.”

 

“Alright, sausage pizza then.” And their order never changed. It was a pizza ritual that only began after they started dating. Neither had ever eaten so much pizza before in their life! Because before he got together with Kuroko, the ace cooked more often. But now that he cooked for two, his lover included, Kagami fixed more fulfilling meals, concerned over Kuroko’s diet. Not that Kuroko looked unhealthy, but Taiga tried making sure Tetsuya ate well.

 

“I’ll add those vegetables you like too.”

 

“Ok.” Kuroko blinked when he got a long stare from the redhead.

 

Kagami hurried to kiss him Kuroko again. Then dragged him back into the bathroom.

 

“How should we do my hair?”

 

“I think we should… spike it. Ever use gel before?”

 

“No.” That's why his hair was so damn soft. Kuroko didn't use damaging products.

 

“Your hair looks cool when regular too, Kuroko.” He didn’t want to damage Kuroko’s hair, but he would spike it if the bluenette was interested.

 

“Should I try something new?” He really wanted to know Kagami’s idea.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt.” The ace shrugged, “I don’t want you to mess up your good hair, though.” Metaphorically, Kuroko had “virgin” hair. He never used anything but shampoo and conditioner with hair healthy minerals.

 

“Just this once.” He was feeling excitement for something new. He wondered how he’d look. Like a rock star maybe?

 

Kagami was good with his hands at everything (and practicing with his left for basketball made him a master). His long fingers were slim and agile. He smoothed gel over them and finger combed through the top of Tetsuya’s blue locks. Kuroko had shorter hair in the front, so Taiga flattened one thick lock against his forehead while pushing the rest of them back and spiking those too. When finished, the front and top of his hair was spiked, only leaving one longer strand for a bang. Kuroko had almost a duck butt hairstyle, with the only exception being more hair than usual smoothed to his neck.

 

“You have some long hair in the back, so I left it down. That okay?”

 

“Hai.” Kuroko thought now was a good time to open his eyes and see what work Taiga had done on him. He checked out himself for quite a while, just needing to admire how awesome he looked thanks to Kagami’s hand work. Kuroko didn’t know what others would think, but he believed this looked amazing.

 

“I really like it.” he commented after turning to gauge Kagami’s reaction.

 

“Yeah...” Kagami did a good job. Not drooling. Because wow. Kuroko… just...

 

“What are you thinking?” He fell forward into Kagami’s arms, the skilled athlete uncrossing them quickly and catching him on reflex. He nuzzled up against Taiga’s chest, spiked head tickling the ace’s skin.

 

“You’re so cool.”

 

“Why don’t you ever have a shirt on, Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya questioned out of the blue. After deciding to playfully draw hearts on Kagami’s chest.

 

“Because you’ll just ask me to take it off.”

 

“Because your chest is warm.” He whispered up at his boyfriend, turning away when Kagami tried to kiss him on the lips.

 

Taiga smirked.

 

“Don’t want to kiss me?” He carefully played along. Based on how Kuroko responded to his advances, maybe Kuroko didn’t want to do anything for real. Odds were that Kuroko wasn’t rejecting him, though.

 

Tetsuya traced Kagami’s perfectly defined abdominals while looking innocent of being attractive.

 

“Only if I get to keep my clothes on, Kagami-kun.”

 

Taiga grinned, feral fangs showing. A fire lit in his eyes and groin.

 

“Just a kiss.”

 

As Taiga closed in, the sixth miracle dipped a hand into Kagami’s loose sweats, just far enough to pull him closer by the waistband.

 

When they kissed each other slowly like this, tides of emotions swept into it. They pushed with equal fervor, except the redhead Seirin player was more powerful by physical stature, dominating the kiss like never before. Kuroko trembled from the show of strength while roving Kagami’s curved spine and back. The ace bit and sucked on succulent lips, then slipped his tongue inside for a dance. Meanwhile strong hands gripped the edge of the long countertop until the knuckles were white. Although their romance was rather surface level at the moment.

 

It was soon that Kagami’s hands began to shake. He told Kuroko just a kiss. But was possessed with a recent desire to taste more. And Kuroko wanted to keep his clothes on, so that left one other option.

 

As their tongues circled in an open mouth kiss, Kagami sealed the deal. With one final bite and suck. Then stopped completely.

 

“I love you.” Kuroko breathed, realizing his boyfriend was watching and waiting. Full attention on him. Kuroko's heart rate quickened, unable to express indifference when Kagami gave him smoldering, intense gazes like this.

 

“You better,” Taiga only whispered in return. No need to repeat the words when he planned to demonstrate just how he felt about his partner. What Kuroko meant to him. That Kuroko was his.

 

Seizing Kuroko’s small chin to forcefully turn his head to the right, Kagami slowly put his mouth and tongue to Kuroko's white, slender neck. He slid along and tasted just the surface layer first, but soon wanted to sink his teeth in, determined in his pursuit to bite into his delectable lover’s neck like it was soft, white angel cake. Sweet without the frosting.

 

Kuroko quietly moaned while Kagami created the first hickey. The ace observed the dark pink swelling, a huge sign on Kuroko's neck. Anyone could see it just by being within a couple feet of Kuroko. So Kagami smirked as he licked the bruise with the full flat surface of his tongue, Kuroko voicing his pleasure while wrapped tightly in Kagami's arms.

 

Then the redhead player moved to the other side, working on hickey number 2 while Kuroko kept his eyes shut, his back to the bathroom mirror and thoroughly enjoying Kagami’s treatment. Kagami’s heated kissing lit fire throughout the phantom sixth's body. Kuroko just wanted to feel, not see, or hear, or anything else. He wished Kagami-kun use his tongue everywhere else too.

 

Then there was number 3, Kagami planning to create a map of them all over Kuroko’s neck. Tilting Kuroko’s head further back by the chin, biting into the boy’s neck, a little above the neckline of the shirt Kuroko wore. When he kissed and sucked, Kuroko whined. He felt up the front of Kuroko's body, rubbing areas that would cause much more arousal if Kuroko had on less layers of clothing.

 

After presenting the largest love mark on the front of Kuroko's neck, Kagami wouldn’t stop there. He proceeded to bite the area where the underside of Kuroko's chin met the vertical line of Kuroko's neck. Taiga was like a vampire that didn't seek blood, only thirsting for the taste he got whenever he sucked on Kuroko’s white skin. Skin never blemished before.

 

Kuroko’s body was unscarred. And since dating Kagami, the ace hadn't left a single hickey. Till now. Now there were _three_ full blown marks, and a small one that he was trying to make pretty enough to stand out like the rest. If he ever got the chance…

 

“Kagami-kun please… wait… my phone…” Kuroko pleaded while locked in Kagami's hold. The ace heard it ringing. But didn't care. He had every intention of finishing his fourth piece of artwork before Kuroko ditched him for his Buddy Date, or whatever the fuck Kise called it.

 

Kagami couldn't wait until Kise and any other bastard checking out Kuroko saw these today. They better think twice. Obviously Kuroko was to be no one else’s love or lover.

 

Kuroko, hopefully, knew that Kagami Taiga would keep him forever. Forget what he thought earlier. Kuroko would stay both his best friend and boyfriend. He wasn’t choosing just one.

 

Kuroko managed to slip away. Though Kagami decided that Kuroko's fourth love mark was complete so he loosened his grip, and looked closely at Kuroko before the eleventh player ducked off to go and answer his cell in the bedroom.

 

Kagami smirked in a moment of arrogance. Remembering the beauty of each mark on that smooth neck. Wait till _Kise-kun_ see those.

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko called, then turned to find his boyfriend leaning in the bathroom doorway. “That was Kise-kun.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“He’s here. Am I cool enough?” Kuroko began a journey to the body mirror mounted on the wall, on the other side of the dresser.

 

“Hold on,” Taiga warned, gesturing for Kuroko to halt. Then moved to block Kuroko’s path to his reflection too.

 

“How do I look?” he asked up at Kagami, wondering if something was wrong when the redhead didn’t blink while gazing at him.

 

“You look fucking amazing. Like the coolest guy I’ve ever seen.” Yeah, Kuroko looked cool. But now, Kagami thought about how _hot_ he was, instead. The little pink love bites suited him. It would be a good idea to give those to Kuroko more often. They made him even more attractive.

 

And were evidence of one way he expressed love for Kuroko. He wanted his partner to flaunt those hickeys all over town today. Taiga stroked Kuroko’s lips with a thumb.

 

“Kagami-kun…” Tetsuya felt bashful and glanced at the floor, oddly embarrassed. Maybe... because Kagami-kun had that look...

 

“Come on.” Kagami joined their hands and led Kuroko out, walking together to the living room.

 

On the way there, Taiga wore an enormous grin. Kuroko stopped behind him, bending over to slip on his shoes at the front door. Careful not to fall over as he put on one black Converse at a time. Tied them. Then stood straight and looked up at his boyfriend’s back.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko wasn’t used to his best friend being turned away. Kagami-kun hardly ever turned his back on him.

 

But Taiga snapped out of it. When he turned, he looked almost normal. Except his grin transformed. His arms were folded, fiery gaze scanning Kuroko head to toe with an interested smirk in place.

 

Tetsuya was mildly shocked. Though he recognized this side of Kagami, as he’d seen it a few times so far. The redhead player acted like this usually when he was thinking about the Generation of Miracles. About challenging them.

 

“You look good, Kuroko.” He complimented for the fourth time.

 

“Domo.” Kuroko responded normally, but was unsure why Kagami looked excited and pleased with himself.

 

The stylish bluenette took baby steps towards Kagami, sizing up the smirking redhead on his way there, briefly wondering what was up with him, until he was close enough for Kagami to reach. Once there, Kuroko repeatedly poked him in the chest, waiting for Kagami to get the message. Before leaving, Kuroko wanted one final hug and kiss.

 

And the ace got it. He immediately grabbed Kuroko’s wrist with one hand, his waist with the other, and pulled him in for a hard embrace. Tetsuya hugged Kagami around the shoulders, smiling with the corners of his mouth. They needed a moment. Enveloped in comfort.

 

Then Kagami pecked him on the forehead before releasing him.

 

That was meant to be Kuroko’s last hug and kiss. But recall, he was deeply in love with Kagami, suffered attachment to him, and absolutely hated when they had to go separate ways.

 

“Love you.” Kuroko whispered, at arm's length. Still holding hands, however. Neither had let go after Kagami opened the door to show Kuroko out, or after Kuroko started to walk away. Currently, the ace posed in the doorway. Tetsuya only a few steps away. Kuroko’s hand remained in his even when the boy began to move down the hall, but stopped very soon, unable to go further. Unless he wanted to let go of Kagami-kun’s hand, which he didn’t. And apparently, neither did Kagami.

 

“Love you more, Kuroko.”

 

Tetsuya parted his lips, swollen from the multiple kisses he shared with Kagami between standing by the door inside the apartment and now, standing in the hall outside the apartment; he was unsuccessful in his mission to go meet Kise-kun downstairs. He almost didn’t want to go, and he felt bad about that.

 

But Kuroko had an irrational fear. Not that he called it irrational, to him it was justified - Tetsuya remembering -vaguely- all he’d done. All that he continued to hide from Kagami-kun.

 

He was beating himself up about it.

 

For Kuroko, every time he left his light partner’s side… meant the chance that Kagami would figure something out. And then would never want to see Kuroko ever again.

 

That’s why Kuroko needed to stay by him as much as possible. As they were now, Kagami-kun genuinely reciprocated his feelings. So Kuroko had to keep them together. And not take things for granted. Or else…

 

“Don’t Kuroko.” Kagami gently shushed him. The ace knew what Kuroko was about to say next. Just something that Kagami already knew. “I already know. And you know how I feel too.”

 

If it was up to Kuroko, they’d be whispering I Love You back and forth for eternity.

 

Kuroko looked guilty. He knew he said it a lot. But he never wanted to keep those words in. He had to always let Kagami-kun know. Or else…

 

“If you keep dilly dallying with me, Kise will be crying by the time you get downstairs.” The blonde probably thought that Kagami had Kuroko cornered, trapped against a wall, and was pleasantly fucking his brains out. Kagami smirked at that image. He’d done that to Kuroko before, but never to make him late somewhere on purpose.

 

“I know.” But Kuroko didn’t move. Stuck in one spot. He wanted to go to Kise-kun right now, but he just stared at Kagami-kun.

 

The redhead used one long finger to signal Kuroko to come over to him.

 

“One last time?” Kuroko’s crestfallen expression gave Kagami feels. He was familiar with it and could relate, so he offered Kuroko more tender caresses. Taiga didn’t mind. Kuroko could get as many X’s and O’s as he wanted.

 

“Hai.” He was already half walking half running back into Kagami’s arms. When back inside those strong arms, he nearly cried at how much joy he got. This was his security.

 

He was addicted. And would never give this up. The love he received was precious. Nothing and no one gave him this much happiness. No wonder it was hard to break away. Whenever Kagami-kun held him, Kuroko felt cocooned in asphyxiating passion.

 -On Their Way-

 

Kise’s first reaction was not to Kuroko’s late attendance. The first thing he did was absolutely have a fit about the infinite love marks on Kuroko’s slender, bare neck.

 

“Ah-ha! So Kagamicchi _was_ violating you!” He pointed a finger. The sadistic, _smirking_ expression of Kuroko’s Japanese-American boyfriend popped into Kise’s bubble of thought.

 

The teen laughed softly at Kise’s outburst, having no idea how he arrived to that conclusion.

 

Ryota huffed and thought about what he should do concerning the snake bites all over Kurokocchi's neck. But honestly, they didn't look that bad. It was just upsetting (to him) that his sweet Kurokocchi was naughty behind closed doors… or that there was _someone_ out there that liked to touch him inappropriately!

 

It was because of those love bites, however, that Kise forgot all about complimenting Kuroko’s appearance.

 

Kuroko blinked, silent but observant. He took in full picture of Kise’s style and dress. It was apparent even to him how… awesome and cool Kise-kun looked.

 

That wasn’t the whole truth, however. Today, Kise was drop dead gorgeous. But Kuroko wouldn’t look at him like that. He had to repress thoughts of that nature, especially about Kise. No one was physically attractive to Kuroko, except his boyfriend.

 

He couldn’t admit out loud that Kise was hot. He’d feel too guilty about it if he did.

 

After deciding what to do about Tetsuya, the model flipped open a mirror and checked his thin, black eyeliner (he didn't like wearing a lot of makeup) and silky blond hair that he pushed back with styling gel. But he left bangs in the front, just like Kagami had done for Kuroko.

 

“How do I look, Kurokocchi?”

 

“Cool.”

 

Ryota sighed. Then smiled. At least Kurokocchi tried. It was always either “good” or “awesome,” when his favorite friend from Teiko complimented his appearance. Only his appearance. Kise didn't get too disappointed by it. He knew why his blue haired buddy wouldn't praise him more than that. Kurokocchi explained it to him once.

 

Either way, everyone else often told him how hot he looked. Kise was working on not being so egotistical about his good looks.

 

“We have to buy a choker for you at the store.”

 

“Why?” Kuroko – having no idea why they needed to buy him an accessory – asked. Perhaps, Kise thought it would match his style for today.

 

The model snapped his mirror shut.

 

“You mean you don't know?” Kise stared back at him, eyes just as wide and confused as Kuroko's. There was no way the bluenette could miss those gigantic bullseyes (excuse Kise’s exaggeration) if he’d checked in the mirror before leaving.

 

Kuroko plainly stood there. No idea that he looked ravished, and the visible proof was on his neck. It hadn't even registered that Kagami’s wet kisses to his neck may have produced evidence.

 

“You’re so cute.” Quite innocent too, Kise believed. It didn't matter that Kurokocchi had a decent amount of sexual history. He retained his true nature. Sometimes oblivious. But he was loyal to Kagamicchi, that's all that mattered. And the ace wouldn’t leave the sixth miracle behind anytime soon. The two of them fit well together.

 

And Kise was glad for them. He could tell that they were in love.

 

“Are you ready for our Hot, Sexy, and _Cool_ Best Friend Date?” Kise flashed a perfect smile and posed in a hot sexy cool way.

 

“Hai.” Kuroko imitated him, familiar with the pose that Kise randomly taught him one day. But Kuroko forgot to do the seductive smile.

 

As they walked to their first stop, the taller player made sure to joke and entertain Kuroko on the way. Kise was serious about getting Kuroko a thick choker to wear around his neck, the thought of Kurokocchi wearing a choker seemed like Kise’s greatest idea yet. But when they were almost there, the conversation switched topics.

 

“So what are your plans for break?”

 

“Australia.”

 

“Australia!?”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Wha… Kurokocchi?”

 

“I’m not joking, Kise-kun.”

 

“So you have a passport and everything?” He wondered if Kuroko had ever been outside of the country, or even the city for heaven’s sake!

 

But Kuroko had an international boyfriend, which meant he also had someone to help him sort that out.

 

“That’s taken care of.”

 

“Well, how long are you going to be there?”

 

“One week.”

 

“One week!?”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Kuroko stopped him this time, continuing to explain.

 

“Kagami-kun said his parents would pay for him and a friend to go for one week.”

 

“Ahh, I see. So this was Kagamicchi’s idea.” Of course that perv wanted to kidnap Kuroko to the land down under for a week. Without Kise’s protection, Kurokocchi would become Kagamicchi’s little pet! Or worse...

 

“I’m excited for it, Kise-kun.” Kuroko smiled to himself, imagining all the memories he would create in Australia with Kagami and his other teammates. Male bonding among the first years. That’s what interested Kuroko. He could hardly wait.

 

“Hmmm…” The miracle hummed with a finger against his shiny lips, moisturized with some of Kise’s favorite flavored lip balm.

 

“Is something the matter?” Tetsuya asked with a side glance at Kise.

 

Ryota shook his head.

 

“Oh no no. I just…” Kise gasped suddenly, in excitement.  “Hey look over there!”

 

Kise waved at someone. Someone Kuroko easily recognized. And so when Kise grabbed him and began running towards the dark haired miracle, Kuroko sensed panic rising inside his chest.

 

“Aominecchi!”

 

“Kise?” Daiki’s narrow eyes grew in size upon seeing his old teammate and what he was wearing, not at all noticing the shorter teen accompanying the blonde.

 

Kise didn't throw himself at Aomine like he did to others – Kurokocchi especially – but he did strike a pose (imitated by Kuroko out of habit, despite the blunette’s current mood upon seeing Aomine). And Daiki was in awe at the attraction he felt. Not used to seeing Kise outside of a basketball Jersey or school uniform. The ace of the miracles couldn't tear his gaze away. Not that he tried.

 

And Ryota recognized when someone was checking him out.

 

“How do I look?” Kise wiggled a perfectly arched brow, hands on his hips, where his flawless skin was teased on the account of his low riding leather pants. The studded, chunky belt brought more attention to his trim hips and trace of a V line, the rest of his abdominal muscles hidden by a fitted long sleeve shirt that looked a lot like Kuroko’s shirt, except a dark blue, navy color. Close in color to Aomine’s hair and eyes.

 

“Hn,” Aomine finally shut his jaw, calmed himself and shrugged. His eyes back on Kise’s face. Where he forced them to stay.

 

Kise seemed amused by his response, but then a light bulb went off in his head.

 

“Want to go to Australia for break Aominecchi?”

 

“What? You’re going?”

 

“Well, I’m thinking about it. But Kurokocchi is!”

 

“You’re going Tetsu?” He finally noticed Kuroko behind Kise, hard to see except his red sleeve and strands of spiky hair. Tetsu stood directly behind Kise.

 

Kuroko wasn't going to answer. The bluenette unprepared for this reunion with Aomine. Somewhat overwhelmed after everything that happened.

 

He had once believed he found closure. And believed he made up with the miracle ace. But it was back to square one, Kuroko feeling bad again. Not that it was Aomine-kun’s fault that he was like this. If Tetsuya was to ever blame Aomine for what happened, he wouldn't forget to blame himself as well.

 

Kise responded in Kuroko’s stead.

 

“It would be a great idea if we all took a trip there for school break!” Kise was such a brilliant blonde. Got to give it to him for that great idea.

 

Tetsuya felt his insides drop, notably his throat and stomach. But perhaps a black hole opened on his inside and sucked in all his organs, leaving Kuroko hollow internally.

 

It was obvious enough who Kise meant by “we all.” Kuroko couldn’t help but hope that the other miracles didn't show up in Australia.

 

His fun vacation with Kagami-kun and the others... down the drain.

 

Kise was speaking again, since Kuroko and Aomine were giving him the silent treatment.

 

“Do you have plans for break already, Aominecchi?”

 

“No.”

 

“So you should think about it.” Kise smiled at the thought of all his old teammates together for break. Now that they’d all changed considerably. What sort of things would everyone be up to?

 

Would it be as fun as the time they’d all met up to plan for Kurokocchi’s birthday?

 

Daiki caught a glimpse of his old best friend. Kuroko doing a poor job of making himself seem small at Kise’s side. Aomine wouldn't admit that Tetsu’s behavior annoyed him, nor would he admit how nervous it made him.

 

Although Aomine hadn't contacted Kuroko for some time, Touou’s miracle was under the impression that everything was okay between them. And that present he’d gotten for Tetsu…had he liked it?

 

When Daiki’s dark eyes searched Kuroko’s body, his wrists especially, he only discovered a sparkling watch, prettily clasped around Tetsu’s wrist and _not_ the diamond bracelet he’d bought for the phantom sixth.

 

Now he glared.

 

“Hey Tetsu… you bought a watch?” His sudden words shut Kise up, the blonde turned to curiously face Kuroko as well.

 

The bluenette swallowed thickly, but shook his head. Forced to respond to the taller male because Kise didn't distract him this time.

 

“It’s Kagami-kun’s.”

 

That was the cue. Aomine locked in on the various love marks decorating Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko still clueless about them being there. Kise was in the midst of taking Kuroko to get a choker when they ran into Aomine. Therefore, Kuroko’s lovely neck remained on display.

 

Aomine wasn't a genius, but even the most basic brain could put 2 and 2 together. There were _four_ love bites on Tetsu's neck. _Kagami’s_ diamond watch on his wrist. A _red_ shirt on him, like some sort of label of Kagami's property.

 

“How hilarious.” Aomine meant only for himself to hear, but was loud. He thought it was no wonder that Tetsu wasn't wearing his gift…

**Please don’t**. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as he silently begged that Aomine-kun abstain from being an aho.

 

“You and Kagami.”

 

“Hai.” Kuroko hoarsely whispered. Though it’s not like Aomine needed Kuroko to confirm his suspicions. There was no question about who Kuroko was involved with.

 

Kise realized something out too.

 

“Aominecchi… don't tell anyone.” The model miracle knew how sensitive Kuroko was about the others knowing. It wasn't an effort to keep it a secret, as if Kurokocchi was ashamed. But, he didn't want word spreading like gossip. As if he and Kagami-kun were a dating scandal. Because they surely weren't. That's what Kuroko expressed to Kise one day when the two of them were having a deep conversation. And Kuroko bordering tears as they did. He tried to hiding them back then, but Kise has seen him near tears already before.

 

Aomine shrugged again.

 

“I don’t really give a fuck, anyway.” He lied. A deep frown on his face.

 

His callousness caused the life to exit the room. No one even breathed.

 

“Don’t say that.” Kise hurried to whisper after he recovered his bearings, but witnessed Kuroko remain depressed.

 

“Why not? He can do what he wants. So can I.” Aomine’s pride erupted, causing him to put on a front, fortifying the steel armor around his heart.

 

In reality, Aomine was not a major asshole. And there was reason why.

 

For one, Tetsu turned him into a better guy.

 

Because of him, Daiki thought hard about his remorseless actions. How he treated others after having sex with them. His tendency to throw people aside afterwards. Thinking he only wanted one thing from them, and that he’d gotten it already. But right now, it would be a lie if he said that he didn't want to try a relationship.

 

He was fucking lonely. And tired of it. So he thought he should start over.

 

“Look.” He sighed. Dropping his shoulders low. Releasing his tension.

 

Kuroko and Kise waited for his next words.

 

“I didn’t mean any of that. I swear.” Those present at the moment looked surprised. “You deserve to be happy and be with who you want.” Now Kise thought he would faint. “Congratulations, Tetsu.”

 

Part of that was rehearsed, Satsuki teaching him how to be more kind to others. But Aomine wasn't a brute, he knew the difference between mean and nice on his own.

 

He tried to be a nicer gentleman because that’s what he wanted. Fuck anyone who didn't believe him. It was true.

 

Kise was back at Kuroko’s side, returning there to support him some time ago. Currently, his pretty face was lit in shock, and joy. Aominecchi sounded so awesome when making an effort to not be an asshole. Kise was impressed.

 

Kuroko exhaled shakily. His light blue pupils wide and showed a thick layer of wetness. He looked uncertain, for a while. But after processing Aomine’s words in a repeated loop, Kuroko looked a lot better.

 

“Domo.” He smiled with honest gratitude for Aomine-kun’s acceptance of his and Kagami's relationship.

 

Tetsuya realized this could have gone a lot worse. And he flashed back to when he was inside of Aomine’s house, recalling their argument and how that also might have resulted in disaster. But hadn’t. So Kuroko could go on believing that he and Aomine-kun were okay.

 

And concerning that gift Aomine-kun got for him, Tetsuya had opened it right when he got home from school the next day, incredibly curious about what was inside. The contents took his breath away. There had only been one item, really. Very delicate, beautiful, and expensive. Kuroko had respiratory troubles and his mouth laid open in shock when he set his eyes on the small, diamond bracelet embedded with a sapphire orb. Pieces of Kuroko’s heart broke that day. He completely regretted everything even more. The woes of being young and impulsive enough to have sex with a lot of people that you didn’t love unconditionally. Because Kuroko truly cared about each and every one of the miracles.

 

But did not shelter them inside his heart like he did Kagami-kun. His best friend served as a pillar, while others were smaller in comparison. Kuroko had a big heart, so he could care about many others. But not of the same magnitude as the one person he called his light.

 

So Tetsuya hurried to shove the bracelet somewhere in his drawer, in the most secret place. He couldn’t understand why Aomine would buy something so precious… unless Aomine-kun actually… but if Kuroko was seen wearing something like that by _Kagami_ , what would he tell him? Tetsuya couldn’t bear to tell Kagami more lies.

He never wanted to in the first place. But had already done so without thinking…

 

Even with Kise-kun positioned right beside him, Aomine-kun snatched Kuroko into a full embrace, one arm slung around his shoulders and another around his waist. He stroked the back of Kuroko’s neck and warmed him with his body heat.

 

“I hate being a dick… especially to you.” He started, whispering so Kise couldn’t hear. “That’s why I got that bracelet. It was supposed to remind you that you’re one of the few people that I actually give a shit about. But if you’re with Kagami…”

 

Kuroko’s arms hurried to hug him too.

 

“It was really pretty, Aomine-kun. Thank you… but I can’t wear it.”

 

Daiki’s arms pulled him tighter.

 

“Yeah. Just don’t throw it out.”

 

“I said I would never do that.” The thought never crossed his mind. But long ago, he decided that he should eventually have a talk with Aomine-kun about it. He never went through with it. Now, Kuroko was grateful that they were brought to this moment.

 

Aomine didn’t have words after that. Kuroko determined that they were good. He felt better again.

 

“Oh… you guys rock….” Kise didn’t know what they were saying, but he was moved by them.

 

Touou’s miracle eased out of the embrace with Tetsuya, and after nodding to Kuroko, his gaze swept over Kise, the blonde wiping tears away.

 

“Why the hell are you crying?”

 

“Aomine-kun…” Tetsuya elbowed him in the ribs before he placed a hand of support on Kise’s lower back.

 

Aomine grunted, but observed, just waiting for an explanation.

 

Eventually, the blonde was able to stop sniffing uncontrollably and respond.

 

“I didn’t know… that you could be such an… amazing friend, Aominecchi!” And it was at this point, when he was so emotionally unstable, that he threw himself at the miracle ace. Though Aomine’s arms opened without him knowing why, so now Kise was all over him with Aomine taken aback.

 

And Ryota didn’t know how to act after seeing someone – who could be a big jerk – being kind to Kurokocchi. He was just having a moment…

 

From behind Kise, Kuroko silently coached Aomine to return the hug… Daiki glared. He was barely used to Satsuki falling all over him, but demonstrated his goal to show compassion by holding Kise like he should.

 

Kuroko gave him a thumbs up, expression unreadable. Although Kuroko’s “thumbs up” could mean many different things right now, Aomine didn’t have a clue about any of them, except that Tetsu was telling him “Good job.”

 

Kuroko’s Hot, Sexy, and Cool Best Friend date ended with another addition to the party. Aomine-kun followed them around as Kise and Kuroko ran all over Tokyo doing this and that. And yes, Karaoke was involved. Aomine nearly abandoned the nicer lifestyle when Kise challenged him to a duet.

 

Anyways, after such a fun and exciting date, Kuroko didn’t want to say goodbye to either miracle, and wanted to spend more time with them sooner rather than later. He realized how much he missed Aomine, who showed more of his middle school self here and there, especially after singing with Kise. Forcing Aomine to sing broke the ice. Aomine-kun smiled more around Kise-kun, just like Kuroko did. And so after discovering how much fun they had together as friends, Kuroko extended an invitation for them to join him, Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, and Fukuda-kun on their trip to Australia.

-Part 2-

 

**Monday**

**D-5**

At Seirin high, during lunch, the first years were discussing their trip. They began with expenses.

 

“You guys got enough for everything?” Kagami asked.

 

“I don’t know, Kagami.” Furi began.

 

“Furihata-kun?” Kuroko’s head snapped in Furi’s direction, concerned at his response. Because the phantom sixth was set on all five of them going.

 

How else would he make sure that they all bonded over break?

 

“You guys were sudden in asking us, I’m not sure if I should ask my parents on such a short notice.” It was a chance his parents could afford it, more than likely. But he felt bad about asking them to pay for such an expensive trip. His family was average, and the fact that he was going to a private school already cut into their average expenses.

 

“I think I can go.”

 

“Me too.”

 

That was Fukuda and Kawahara speaking. So Furi was the only one!

 

“I don’t think my parents would care if I asked them to cover your ticket. They’d probably pay for everything actually.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.” Kagami smirked.

 

“So you are a rich kid?” Kawahara glared.

 

“Yeah.” He didn’t mean to brag.

 

So they were all going to fly first class to Brisbane airport in Queensland, Australia. They’d be comfortable and have their own little area to say and do what they wanted while traveling.

 

Next, someone asked Kagami about the rooms.

 

“The hotel has a lot of rooms with two beds. That’s what Kuroko and I got.”

 

He wished he could have somehow convinced his parents to purchase a luxurious love suite, but they would have been totally suspicious about who he was taking with him to Australia.

 

“So it’s three of us…”

 

“Then I guess two of you can share a bed, and one lucky bastard gets his own.” Taiga suggested.

 

“But aren’t you and Kuroko going to share a bed?” Furi asked. That meant Kagami and Kuroko would have 1 extra bed in their room…

 

But Kagami didn’t know what to say. Because he and Kuroko **were going to share a bed** , but he also wanted them to have their own room together. Not that he had something against the other guys.

 

“Furihata-kun, come stay in our room.”

 

Kagami looked salty.

 

“Kuroko... thank you!” Furi smiled brightly. Simply happy to be offered hospitality, and he didn’t at all think about what it meant that he would be sharing a room with the first year duo and couple of Seirin.

 

“Awesome idea.”

 

“Yeah, Kuroko.”

 

All the guys cheered, while Kagami poorly hid his misery.

 

But now everyone would be able to go!

 

“Hip, hip Australia! Hip, hip Australia!” Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara cheered loudly in the empty class, save for Kuroko and Kagami who stayed sitting, but Tetsuya looked entertained by them.

 

A familiar upperclassman walked in, just to interrupt their jolly attitudes.

 

“Look at you first years. Happy about not being as busy as the rest of us.” Hyuga scolded as he pulled up a chair to sit with them. Then asked what they were really happy about. Izuki and Kiyoshi senpai followed him inside, Teppei standing, while Shun casually leaned against a desk.

 

“We’re all set to leave this Saturday!” Kawahara explained.

 

“So exactly where are you guys staying?” Seirin’s founder inquired.

 

“In a resort on the Sunshine Coast in Queensland.”

 

“Wow, I heard that’s expensive Kagami.” Teppei commented, saucers for eyes.

 

“I guess it is.”

 

“You guess? I better see you at practice today Kagami, working twice as hard!” Hyuga bit through his teeth.

 

Izuki came over to pet Kuroko on the head.

 

“Plan to reward Kagami for all his hard work, later on?” Izuki always found it amusing to ask these sorts of questions. And he only ever targeted Kuroko, never teasing Kagami.

 

“I can’t stay at Kagami-kun’s place tonight, Izuki-senpai.” Tetsuya’s eyes fell sadly at that. He never spent the night on Mondays. Or Wednesdays. Hardly ever on Tuesdays.

 

Kagami took in Kuroko’s subtle show of sorrow with a similar attitude. In order to cheer Kuroko up, Taiga decided to trick Kuroko into going to get a milkshake later on. The priceless expression on his face would be rewarding. Kuroko always bought milkshakes from Maji’s, but the redhead recently found this other place with a good rep.

 

“Well I’m sure it can wait until you get to Australia, to your _little_ suite with a _big_ bed.” Izuki implied, handsome smirk on his face and hand on his chin.

 

Furihata seemed to conclude something all of a sudden. His face becoming a red tomato.

 

Kagami thought the sky outside the window was interesting right now.

 

“Actually we’re sharing rooms. Kawahara and I in one room, while Furi will sleep in the additional bed in Kuroko and Kagami’s room.” Fukuda explained.

 

Hyuga shook his head, Kiyoshi’s saucers remained, and Izuki came up with something good to say.

 

“Add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the hrmf-”

 

“Don’t miss practice!” Hyuga yelled on his way out, Teppei waving and following behind, carrying an unconscious Izuki Shun under his arm.

 

All the first years blinked in unison. Then Furihata broke the silence.

 

“Kagami… Kuroko… am I… going to be interfering by staying in your room?” He was a bit shy about asking, scratching one arm as he asked and then hugging himself afterwards. Furi didn’t want to impose on the couple, but he was really excited to go. So even if Kuroko and Kagami were lovers, he’d share a room with them. So long as they didn’t find him a bother.

 

“No you aren’t.” Kuroko assured. Sex and romance were the furthest things from his mind. Whenever he was in the company of the others, he wouldn’t think about how to get some alone time with his boyfriend. He and Kagami had plenty alone time together already.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Kuroko smiled and nodded.

 

“Kagami?” Furi needed the okay from him too.

 

“You’re more than welcome Furi.” Taiga assured, though he watched as the phantom sixth got up and approached Furihata. The others interested to know what Kuroko would do next as well.

 

Tetsuya’s face was blank when he stopped in front of Furi, but he lifted a single hand above his shoulder. Then waited. A friendly expression on his face.

 

“Kuroko?”

 

“I will be upset if you can’t come Furihata-kun. Will you please let me know if there’s anything else you’re concerned about? I will do what I can to work it out.” If Furihata was not on that plane with him when he and Kagami took off on Saturday, Kuroko would riot. Fukuda and Kawahara needed to be there too.

 

The brunette opposite of him was shocked, unsurprisingly. He didn’t expect Kuroko to be so “pushy” about him coming. But it didn’t make Furi anxious at all. Relief settled inside of him, given that Kuroko – someone he admired and liked to call his teammate – was very concerned about him coming along for a week-long trip. It made Furihata happy, excited, and feeling as though he belonged.

 

For sure, Furi decided, he would not miss this trip!

 

“Hai! You don’t have to worry.” The average player smiled. “I’ll be there.” He smacked Kuroko’s palm before both returned it at their side.

 

 A brief understanding passed between the two. On this vacation, they would make sure they successfully bonded closer with one another. This was a great opportunity to do so.

 

“You guys want to go eat together after practice?” Kagami suggested. Before he said this, he was able to take one look at his bluenette and brunette teammate and tell that both wanted more time to get to know one another as good friends. He didn’t know if Kuroko was thinking of asking Furihata and the other two, so Taiga went ahead in his place.

 

“Sounds good!”

 

“I’m in.”

 

“You’re going too, Kuroko?” Furi asked the bluenette beside him.

 

Kuroko nodded.

 

“Hai.”

 

As they walked out, on their way back to class, Kagami listened in on Kawahara and Fukuda discussing what color swimsuits they should bring, while Furihata and Kuroko made small talk at the back of the group. The bluenette and brunette never disengaged, maintaining interest in whatever the other had to say, and began to greatly anticipate rooming for 7 days and 7 nights together on a resort trip.

-Part 2-

 

**AN:**

 

**This was 1 of 2 for Part 2.**

**2 of 2 for Part 2 is in the next chapter.**


	3. Part 2: On Their Way 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.

**AN:** **More characters appear in this one! And a lot of things are happening…**

**Part 2: On Their Way**

**Tuesday**

**D-4**

 

Late in the afternoon, Kuroko laid in bed, on the borderline of severe depression. School was over hours ago. Kagami-kun walked him home after taking him to see a romantic movie at the theater. A date that Kuroko thoroughly enjoyed. But now was back home all alone. In this empty bedroom, snuggling beside Nigou, and not Kagami-kun **.** Looking quite upset.

 

He could not _wait_ until he got a call from Kagami. Taiga told him to sit tight, and wait for the call. Obeying that prevented Kuroko from dialing up Kagami first. It had been an hour. During which, Kuroko was in and out of the shower. Finished his homework. Cleaned his spotless room. His mother made dinner, but Kuroko hadn’t eaten. Because he ate with Kagami when they were out. Restaurant food hadn’t given him as much satisfaction as when Kagami-kun cooked for him.

Kuroko wanted nothing, but to talk to his best friend and boyfriend. Was it too much to ask?

 

That was the only thing he cared about right now…

 

“Arf! Arf!”

 

Tetsuya number 2 sensed Kuroko’s cellular device vibrating and ringing on the mattress. Next to his triangular, canine ear. Kuroko didn’t have reason to check the caller ID. He was so used to there being only one person calling him at this time of night.

 

‘Good evening, Tetsuya.’

 

Akashi’s voice rang smoothly in his ear. But was neither imposing, nor intimidating to Kuroko. That appeal was lost on him after going on two dates with the miracle captain. Kuroko knew Akashi-kun to have a very charming side, and would never see him like he used to. After the rise of his heartless Emperor.

 

“Hi, Akashi-kun.” But he did react to memories of them together as more than past teammates, or rivals. Those memories fond.

 

‘Are you free right now?’

 

“Yes.”

 

‘Can I chat with you? This may take longer than a few minutes.’

 

“That’s alright.”

 

Kuroko didn’t forget that he was expecting Kagami-kun’s call tonight. But he knew that he and Kagami wouldn’t have anything serious to talk about. And if Kuroko didn’t pick up his call, Kagami wouldn’t go to sleep without hearing from him, so Kuroko would call Taiga back, right after he ended this call with Akashi-kun.

 

However, the truth was Tetsuya felt anticipation for the conversation he was about to have with his past captain, date, and lover, Akashi Seijuuro.

 

What on earth could Akashi-kun have to say to him after not contacting him in a month?

 

‘Kyoto is a lonely place, Tetsuya. I’ve been trying to find the best time to come visit Tokyo again.’

 

Kuroko was the only reason for Akashi to come back to Tokyo. But he couldn't simply drop all of his work and go there. Not even for Tetsuya.

 

‘Is it getting warmer there?’

 

“Yes. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, too.” Kuroko pushed up to sit on his butt and crossed his legs. Nigou immediately hopped into the space created there, laying down and getting comfortable next to Kuroko.

 

‘Are the birds singing beautifully as well?’

 

“Yes. They’re very happy about the snow melting and the trees coming back to life.”

 

‘Good. Spring is the season for joy and new beginnings.’

 

The conversation got increasingly strange. Seeming somewhat intimate too. Only a few minutes passed, so Kuroko couldn’t understand how easily this happened. He nearly forgot how charismatic Akashi-kun was.

 

But the fact that Kuroko noticed Akashi’s charm meant something significant. That he was no longer susceptible to it. Not like he’d been in the past.

 

This time, he was able to pick up on Akashi's allure. And have a different response.

 

‘I should get to the point. I’m pressed for time, but I made sure to have enough time to make this call to you.’

 

“Thank you. What did you want to tell me?”

 

‘I don’t intend for this to be one sided. Will you let me know what you’re thinking if anything comes to mind?’ Kuroko heard Akashi’s softly spoken request, and recalled how it may have sounded if he was sitting in the passenger seat of Akashi-kun’s car once more, playing some twisted version of Truth or Dare.

 

“I will.”

 

‘I don’t want this to be like our previous conversations. I’ll listen carefully if there’s anything you want to say.’

 

“I’ll do that for you too, Akashi-kun.”

 

‘Thank you.’

 

How was it that they sounded so much alike? They were equally polite and considerate of one another at the moment. It was great. If Kuroko had any stress associated with receiving a phone call from Akashi-kun before, the feeling was gone now. His fear of talking with the Rakuzan miracle evaporated.

 

Akashi's next set of statements ignited a new uncertainty within him.

 

‘I’ve had considerable time to mull over my feelings for you. Do you remember what I confessed?’

 

“Hai.” Tetsuya forced himself to remain at peace. But yes, he was really hoping this talk wouldn't lead in that direction.

 

Because Kuroko just wished to forget whatever he had with anyone else. Put it all behind him. There was a desire to have a future with only one guy. And that's the only guy he wanted to remember being with too.

 

Kuroko had not done anything with anyone else on his birthday. He hadn’t.

 

‘What did I say?’

 

Akashi was checking to make sure they were on the same page.

 

“You said that you loved me.”

 

‘Yes. And it was true.’

 

There were many hidden, unexpressed emotions within, bottled within a fragile bottle entitled Kuroko's composure. That toppled over and shattered. Regret came back with a vengeance.

 

He wanted to end this call. Smash his phone. Tear off his pajamas. Throw on jeans and a shirt. Run out of his empty room. Stop to put on his shoes. Run to Kagami's place. Kiss and embrace the ace as soon as the door opened. Tear off their clothes. Have sex all night. Because if he didn't drown himself in Kagami's love, how else would he forget all about the impulsive things he’d done already?

 

‘Tetsuya… I do love you. But I’m glad that I haven't come back to see you. You have a powerful effect on me, something about seeing you blinds me from truth and reason.’ Akashi stopped there. And Kuroko didn't know if he was supposed to fill in the blank, but he didn't plan to do so anyways.

 

‘Are you listening?’

 

“Hai.”

 

‘Good. Because while I love you, I cannot say with certainty that I am in love with you. I miss you terribly… but I’ve realized that I don't know what it's like to see you every day and spend a lot of time with you. So I’ve concluded that for the most part I… longed to have sex with you again. That's what I loved and am probably missing.’

 

“Akashi-kun… are you telling the truth?”

 

‘So you ask. I realized that while I demanded you to tell me the truth over and over in the past, I lied to you as well. I won't try for your forgiveness. A mistake is a mistake, regardless.’

 

“But…”

 

‘I’m listening.’

 

“Why were you so kind to me? Before we had sex?”

 

'I’m glad you asked.’

 

He responded right away. Akashi planned for many scenarios, and accurately predicted the type of questions that would arise. He was prepared with nothing but the truth.

 

‘Before I claimed to love you, I at least cared about you. I wanted you to enjoy my company on your birthday. I wanted to show you a good time. I intended to be nothing but considerate of you.’

 

“I don't understand.”

 

Akashi-kun cared about him from the very beginning. Akashi-kun cared about him after having sex with him too. With the exception of back in middle school and that accusatory, forceful, callous tone Akashi-kun gave him the same day he left Tokyo, the scarlet haired miracle had never mistreated him.

 

Kuroko didn't understand why Akashi-kun never texted or called him. Tetsuya wanted them to remain friends, and leave their other relationship in the past. That wasn't asking too much…

 

‘You want to know where I went wrong?’

 

“Hai.”

 

‘I never should have fucked you in the back seat of my car. It was our first date, Tetsuya. I killed whatever chance we had of developing a long lasting, romantic relationship. I cannot say I love you when I don’t know what it's like to be your friend first. A relationship built only on sex won't last long. I broke my own rule.’

 

“I…”

 

‘Do you need a minute? I hope you aren't too upset.’

 

Kuroko wasn't. He’d be okay. But… he’d do anything to have Kagami-kun here to snuggle with him after this phone conversation was over.

 

“I’m okay. I’m glad you called, and I got the chance to hear from you.”

 

‘How are feeling? How have you been?’

 

“I’ve been having a lot of fun. And I’m sorry that you’re lonely in Kyoto, Akashi-kun… but I can't say the same for myself.”

 

‘Are you with someone?’

 

Here it goes. The last thing Kuroko should do is lie about having a boyfriend. He understood why he shouldn’t.

 

“I’m in love with Kagami Taiga.”

 

‘Hn.’

 

Kuroko correctly detected the amusement. He had no idea how his declaration of love was entertaining. Only because Akashi knew how serious he was when he said that.

 

‘I imagined you might be involved with him.’

 

“What?” How did Akashi-kun know?

 

‘Isn't he your best friend? I used to think that you and Daiki would get together in middle school. No one could deny the chemistry you both had. But congratulations, Tetsuya.’

 

Yet another encounter gone well. Could this mean something much more tragic was approaching? Or maybe it meant that Kuroko had nothing to worry about in the first place. Honestly, he thought Akashi-kun would be the hardest miracle to break the news to. Yet that wasn't at all the case.

 

What else could he be wrong about?

 

‘Were you planning to keep it a secret unless asked?’

 

“No. Kagami and I don't want to parade around with our relationship.” Why should they announce that they were dating? People only announced things like engagement or pregnancy, neither of which applied to him and Kagami-kun.

 

‘You don't have to do that. But you aren't hiding are you?’

 

“Hiding what?” Of course Akashi-kun wasn't asking if he was hiding a secret from Kagami, but Kuroko acted like he was guilty of something.

 

‘You should never hide a relationship. It doesn't make things easier.’ Akashi was, in his own way, an expert on relationships. Despite never being involved in one. Perhaps he was just intelligent enough to know what to do and not to do in a relationship.

 

“No. Our friends know. So does Kise-kun and Aomine-kun…”

 

‘Were you planning to only keep it from me?’

 

“No. But I was afraid to call and tell you.”

 

‘Don't be afraid to talk to me. I want to be friends. We can put our past behind us. But I want to demonstrate that I care about you. So contact me more often, and I can do the same?’

 

“Hai. I would like that Akashi-kun.”

 

‘So will I.’

 

And their conversation proceeded smoothly from there. They shared a lot of what happened for them while they’d been living their lives apart, in their separate cities. Kuroko tried not to say this and that about Kagami, but he couldn't help but mention the ace. Kuroko talked a lot about Kise and commented on Aomine too. He had nothing to say about the other two miracles that he hadn't seen in awhile.

 

He listened closely as Akashi talked a lot about his friends in Kyoto, how he didn't have time to spend with anyone because he was incredibly busy with extracurricular activities and studying in his rigorous courses. The only socializing he had time for was at basketball practice with his teammates.

 

Tetsuya had a good idea as they were nearing the end of their conversation. Akashi expressed excitement for the coming school break because he promised himself he would relax, and try to leave the city at the first opportunity he had.

 

“Have you figured out where to go yet?”

 

‘No, but I’d like to go somewhere with a spa. I’m developing permanently stiff shoulders from sleepless nights.’

 

Kuroko felt bad for him. Akashi-kun needed to relax or the stress would kill him.

 

“I’m leaving to go on a resort in Australia for one week. I leave this Saturday.”

 

‘You’re going alone?’

 

“No. It’ll be my teammates, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, and I believe Aomine-kun as well. Please join us?”

 

‘Hmmm, not a bad idea. Thank you for inviting me.’

 

“If you come, will you promise to relax, have fun, and socialize as much as possible?”

 

He heard Akashi laugh on the other side of the line.

 

‘I cannot imagine a better way to spend my time. I don't get enough of any of those things. I’ll do what I can to release every ounce of my stress.’

 

“I hope you can make it.”

 

‘I’ll do my best. I’ve never been to Australia. I plan to make memories and leave my worries here in Japan.’

 

Kuroko smiled. He planned to do the very same thing on vacation. Stop thinking about the past, and having those cursed dreams.

 

“Promise me a few more things, Akashi-kun?”

 

‘I’ll consider them.’

 

“You should try to be less calculating. After you leave Japan, think about Australia as a place of a new beginning. Talk to as many people as you can, befriend someone you never thought you would, do as much as you can, and most importantly, don't leave Australia without getting release.”

 

‘Tetsuya… you have no idea how much release I plan to get. No part of me will be stiff after my vacation is over.’

 

“Okay. You better let it all out.”

 

‘Every last drop.’

 

“Okay.”

 

‘I talked longer than I intended to.’

 

“But we had a meaningful conversation. It makes me happy.”

 

‘I feel better too. And I won't pass up your invitation. I plan to go to Australia and enjoy myself. Nothing will stop me.’

 

“I really hope to see you there.” Kuroko glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9. He thought about how Kagami-kun had yet to call him, and Kuroko knew because his phone hadn't beeped once while on the line with Akashi.

 

‘Then I should go. I would call this telephone conversation the longest and most relieving I’ve had in weeks.’

 

“Maybe if you meet someone that you like in Australia, they can become someone you talk with frequently over the phone.”

 

‘Perhaps. They’ll have to be interesting. I’m friendlier in person. I’m all about business over the phone.’

 

“I couldn't tell. But, good night Akashi-kun.”

 

‘Have a good night. The next time I hear from you?’

 

“I’ll let you know exactly where I’ll be staying, so that you can book a room there.”

 

‘I see. Until then Tetsuya.’

 

“Hai.”

 

They hung up at the same time. By pressing “End,” Kuroko felt as though he put an end to any chance of a rocky friendship with the miracle captain. And as it was almost 9:30, having heard no word from Kagami, Kuroko decided to be patient and not worry. He’d allow another 30 minutes of wait. He was wide awake. In the meantime he’d play with Nigou.

 

“Arf!”

 

Number 2 barked at the ring of Kuroko's phone. Tetsuya expected only one person again, but checked his caller ID this time. He sighed in relief when he read Kagami’s name. He was no longer worried that Kagami forgot about him, or something worse.

 

And only after hearing his deep voice did Kuroko start to succumb to a spell of drowsiness. Kagami's voice his lullaby.

 

‘Sleep yet?’

 

“No. But I'm tired…”

 

‘Really? I feel wide awake.’

 

“What were you doing since you got home?”

 

‘My goddamn homework. I thought about calling you so we could work on it together.’

 

“Why didn't you?”

 

‘I didn't want to call you only to talk about that boring stuff.’

 

“But I kept wondering when you would call. You said to sit tight, but I got worried and was going to call you at 10.”

 

‘Sorry. Want me to call you as soon as I get home next time?’

 

“Yes. I wish I was there too.”

 

‘Me too. My bed is so big. I never even noticed before.’

 

“But it's better than my bed.”

 

‘Yours isn't so bad. I can't wait to sleep over at your place this Thursday. Something about your bed makes me feel better.’

 

“Because the first time you slept in it, we made love.”

 

‘Same goes for when you slept in my bed for the first time, Kuroko.’

 

Kuroko remembered. It was on his birthday.

 

“You made my birthday really awesome, Kagami-kun.”

 

‘Yeah. But, it was so late when I finally got to spend time with you, I feel like those bastards cheated me.’

 

“I had the most fun with you.”

 

‘Yeah right. You mean to tell me that I outdid Akashi?’

 

“You were awesome.”

 

Kuroko skillfully dodged the question. He was good at it. This was maybe why Kagami never transitioned to ask him what he did with all the others on January 31st.

 

Kagami was quiet. And Kuroko didn't say anything because they routinely took turns speaking over the phone. He was patient for his lover’s response.

 

Kuroko was thankful that Kagami was the final person he heard from on lonely nights.

 

‘Try drinking tea before you go to sleep tonight. Maybe it’ll stop you from having one of those nightmares.’

 

“Maybe.”

 

‘You can call me in the middle of the night if you need to.’

 

“You need rest too, Kagami-kun.”

 

‘That doesn't matter to me if I know you're at home, dealing with fear all by yourself.’

 

“If I drink tea, then I might not have them right? And if I fall asleep with you on the phone, I might be okay.”

 

‘Hey… you’re going to tell me about them one day right?’

 

“Hai.” Kuroko had been thinking it over some time now. And was slowly figuring out something he could tell Kagami-kun that would suffice.

 

Because there was no way on earth Kagami would take the truth lightly.

 

‘Good. If you tell me, I can help you figure out a way to stop being scared of it and then you’ll stop having nightmares.’

 

“I know… you’re the best.”

 

‘God, Kuroko...just wait till I get my hands on you tomorrow.’ The nights of solitude had an effect on Taiga as well. He always succeeded in finding some alone time with Kuroko the next day and deeply submerging himself in the blinding heat of his boyfriend. Most of the time, it was just an intense make out. Followed by an “I love you.”

 

“Unless I use misdirection to get past you, Kagami-kun.”

 

‘You’ll come right to my arms, like you always do, babe.’

 

“Not if the others are around.”

 

‘Yeah, I know. They probably don't care if we only hug though.’ Kagami understood kissing, but Kuroko should at least see hugging in public as okay.

 

“We can't risk making anyone uncomfortable.”

 

‘Yeah…’ The ace sighed on the other side of the line. Tetsuya didn't think the redhead was irritated though. Kagami understood his feelings about PDA and respected them enough not to argue.

 

“Can you sing that one English song that you learned when you were a child?”

 

‘Which one?’

 

“The one about the star.”

 

‘Yeah…’

 

On these nights apart, they fell asleep over the phone. Thank goodness for unlimited talk phone plans. Kuroko was in dire need of comfort at these hours, always believing he would dream unless it was morning and he was wide awake.

 

He forgot about the tea that Kagami suggested. But the ace hadn't. He remembered after he finished singing about the twinkling star ( he never hesitated to sing Kuroko to sleep over the phone), but when he called out his name, Kuroko was fast asleep. The combination of the short rhyme and Kagami’s familiar voice enough to put his lights out.

 

Even knowing the sixth miracle was unconscious, Kagami stayed on the line… that way, if Kuroko did have a bad dream tonight, then he didn't have to think about calling. Taiga's ear was readily available to him should he seek comfort at the darkest hour.

-Part 2-

**Wednesday**

**D-3**

 

This day was the shortest. But Kuroko remembered it well because he bumped into someone he hadn’t seen in awhile. And proceeded to have the shortest, strangest conversation.

 

“I see you’ve arrived at a pleasant point in life, Kuroko.”

 

“Hai, Midorima-kun.”

 

Then they exchanged a look that was hard to explain. A silent understanding passed between the both of them. It was along the lines of acceptance. About the choices that they both made in the last month. As long as both were happy, they’d done what was right.

 

But just to make a further point, Kuroko and Midorima were both a bit of a mystery. So this type of encounter was perfect and expected.

 

“Hey Kuroko, I found your…”

 

“Shin-chan, I don’t think they have those weird….”

 

Simultaneous arrival of their boyfriends was a little cliché too. But Taiga looked murderous and snatched Kuroko away from Midorima, as if it wasn’t clear that miracle shooter was well behaved _and_ on a leash.

 

“Kagami.”

 

“Midorima.”

 

Their terse greeting, followed by Takao walking over to ruffle Tetsuya’s blue locks, messing them up.

 

“Hello, Takao-kun.” Kuroko greeted, while shaking off the point guard’s meddling.

 

“Hi there Kuroko, Kagami.”

 

“Hey.” The taller athlete greeted, but his eyes shot back to Midorima. Shin-chan watching him back. Because things hardly changed when it came to these guys.

 

“You know what? We should go shopping and dining together!”

 

“I like that idea.” Kuroko nodded in reply to Takao. He glanced over his shoulder to spot Kagami’s uniform sleeve and pulled him along to the register where Takao and Midorima were the couple in front of them in the line.

 

At eye level and shoulder level, given that they were the same height, Kagami and Midorima found it easy to catch each other’s attention and begin to socialize.

 

“Looks like you’re forgetting your box of tampons, Midorima.”

 

“The fact that you said that proves you have no common sense. Do I look like I have a vagina, dumbass?”

 

Their boyfriends blinked up at them, very confused by their hostile relationship. And their strange insults.

 

Would the two of them ever have a normal conversation? Maybe they just needed to right place and time. Like one week, and a change of scenery. A new place for which to develop a healthy friendship, thought Kuroko.

 

A foreign landscape where they could start all over.

-On Their Way-

**Thursday**

**D-2**

 

Thursday passed in haste as well.

 

Kagami and Kuroko dropped their things off at Kuroko’s place after school. No practice today. Taiga didn’t need to go home to grab his night bag because he brought it with him to school. But they were about to leave out again. Kuroko suggested they take Number 2 on a walk together and let him run around in a dog friendly park.

 

The house was empty too. Kuroko’s mother would get back after 10, a time when she expected both boys would be sleep.

 

“Can you help him put on his jersey, Kagami-kun?”

 

“Yeah. Make sure you got everything he’s going to need.”

 

“I will.”

 

Kagami waited until Nigou hopped into his lap, experiencing a quickening heartbeat when he did. Kagami refrained from hauling ass. Nigou was good about dressing up, so he assumed the correct stance while Kagami slipped a paw through the jersey arm socket.

 

Kagami was almost finished helping Nigou when his ringtone went off. He didn't expect a call from anyone. And when he viewed his surroundings, his shadow partner was nowhere in sight. Probably upstairs.

 

“Hello.” He answered without stopping to check the caller ID.

 

‘Hi, Taiga. How are you?’ Himuro’s rich voice was a definite surprise.

 

“Tatsuya? I’m fine. What about you?”

 

‘I feel fantastic. I called to check on you. When was the last time we talked?’

 

Kagami shrugged.

 

“Can’t remember the last time you called. You don’t do it often.” Not since Kagami had arrived to Japan. One reason he was so lonely the summer before he began school here. He knew no one. No one to talk to over the phone except his parents. But they stayed busy, so.

 

‘I should. There’s probably a lot for us to catch up on.’

 

“Yeah. I got a few stories.” Honestly, he wasn’t feeling this conversation. It just seemed like there was something Tatsuya wanted to say, and instead, he chose to dance around the topic.

 

Kagami didn’t like to play games. Not if it wasn’t basketball.

 

‘Well, I’m thinking that I have time to visit you during school break. Will I be interrupting if I room at your place?’

 

“I won’t be in town. I’m leaving this Saturday with the others on a trip to Queensland for a week.”

 

‘Wow… that’s exciting.’

 

Taiga could imagine Himuro’s empty expression, unexcited, exactly how he sounded.

 

“It’ll be fun. I hope we all have the time of our lives.” Especially Kuroko, thought Kagami.

 

‘So who are the others? Your teammates? Your best friend?’

 

“Yeah. I don’t think you know the other guys, but Kuroko is coming for sure.”

 

‘Of course he is.’

 

Kagami made a face, confusion written on it and some other unidentifiable adjective.

 

‘Are you planning to use this to your advantage?’

 

Now Kagami expressed confusion, but unleashed some suspicion as well.

 

“To do what?” He stood off the floor, back to the stairwell leading to the upper level.

Tatsuya laughed softly.

 

‘To get closer to him.’

 

“You… what are you talking about? Do you know about us?” How the hell had Tatsuya known that he liked Kuroko?

 

Steps as light as a feather, the topic of conversation descended down the stairway. He didn’t alert Kagami to his presence, his blue eyes witnessing his boyfriend talking over the phone. When Kuroko was at the bottom of the stairs, Number 2 quietly skipped over to him to be picked up. Kuroko lifted him up, but pale blue eyes never strayed from Kagami’s broad back.

 

‘Big brothers know, Taiga.’

 

“What does that mean? How do you know?”

 

‘I figured as much, that’s all. He matches you well.’

 

“So no one told you?”

 

‘No. No one in Akita knows him, except Atsushi, who couldn’t have known unless he talked to one of his friends from middle school that lives in Tokyo, which he hasn’t.’

 

“Fine.”

 

‘Are you intending to hide the relationship when you get together?’

 

“Hell no.”

 

‘Smart. You shouldn't hide from others. Nor should you hide from each other.’

 

“I know that already.” He was well aware of stuff like that.

 

‘Then how far along are you two? Or are you already...’

 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

‘That’s great, Taiga. It’s better this way.’

 

A peculiar way to phrase things. But yeah.

 

“You’ve got a point.”

 

‘Well, I’ll let you go. If all goes well, we may see one another sooner than expected Taiga.’

 

“Yeah. I look forward to it.”

 

They ended their conversation.

 

He had no idea about what Tatsuya wanted from that call just now. Kagami wouldn’t sit around pondering on it however. Because it was in the past, and he was the type to think more about the future.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Came the tiny whisper of his name being called. He immediately surrendered his attention to the bluenette standing behind him at a distance.

 

“Kuroko?”

 

“Who were you talking to?”

 

“Tatsuya.”

 

“About what?”

 

“It was weird… he said that he called to check on me, then he asked if I was seeing someone. I told him we were together. Didn’t see a problem with it. Are you mad?”

 

Kagami understood why they shouldn’t tell just any and everybody about their relationship. But Himuro was one of his friends. Kagami trusted him, enough to disclose who it was that he cared strongly about.

 

“Is that all? What did he say when you told him we were in love?” Kuroko questioned instead. The phantom sixth was unreadable. Even for Kagami, who was usually good at determining Kuroko’s underlying emotions.

 

At the moment, Kuroko was hardly recognizable. It put Kagami on edge.

 

Kuroko gently sat Nigou back on the floor. Next, he focused his sight on Kagami’s pocketed hand, the one that he’d used to talk on the phone. Kuroko then approached at a snail’s pace, further unnerving the stronger teen, who was a full head taller than him. Kuroko was small, but could freak Kagami out when he acted like this.

 

Kagami blurted his next response.

 

“I didn’t tell him that I loved you.” Damn, did that sound terrible?

 

“But you still do right?”

 

“I still do _what_?” Kuroko better not be asking what he thought.

 

Kuroko didn’t clarify. Instead, he removed Kagami’s hand from his pocket, and joined it together with his own. He calmly observed how perfectly the two palms fit, puzzle pieced together.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Yes there was. Kuroko remembered how Himuro acted towards him in the past. The threat to reveal to Kagami everything that Kuroko had done at the amusement park with Murasakibara rang clear in his memory. Kuroko hated that Himuro had power over him and the future of his relationship with Kagami.

 

So Kuroko had to make sure of something, right now. What he was about to next… was what he did often. Kuroko knew with certainty that this would work. It would ease his conscious. He needed reassurance.

 

“Nothing is wrong. But I need your help upstairs.” He pulled Kagami along, tugging him up the steps with some unknown strength.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I need you to help me with something in my room.” The bedroom door already to their left. They’d arrived to Kuroko’s room in a flash.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

The wooden entrance slammed shut. And the lock clicked.

 

Things happened so fast, Nigou struggled to even react. He remained in the foyer while the couple and duo were upstairs, behind closed doors. He sat for a while, ears perked, very audible noises traveling to the front of the house, originating from Kuroko’s room.

 

Soon, Nigou caught on. His tiny, canine legs bounded up the steps and carried him to outside of Tetsuya’s door. Where he sat and listened. He heard sounds of action and movement on the other side, but none of which indicated that someone was coming to let him in. He remained there, recognizing Kagami’s and Kuroko’s scent was on the other side. He wouldn’t budge until they came out of there.

 

That day, Nigou patiently waited to go on his dog walk. For about 20 minutes he sat by the door, being patient, while Kuroko got Kagami’s help to remember just how much the ace loved him.

-Part 2-

**Friday**

**D-1**

 

"This is the stupidest fucking problem I've ever seen." But really, Kagami was just dumb.

 

"Let me see." Kuroko offered assistance. But had no idea either.

 

They were trying to finish a homework assignment the night before they got on their plane to Australia. The duo sat together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and side by side on Kagami's bed. Not the best place to do your homework, but they wanted to comfortably sit right up under each other, so there you go.

 

"Kagami-kun, I think you drew the molecule wrong." So the entire reaction Kagami worked out made no sense.

 

"How the hell are we supposed to know how to draw this? We never went over this." And why the hell did they get a freaking packet of problems to work on over break? It was bullshit, and their teacher was a straight asshole.

 

"I think I drew it right."

 

"Let me see."

 

"No." Kagami couldn’t copy his homework. No matter how much Kuroko loved him.

 

"C'mon..."

 

"You won't learn anything.” Kuroko argued, then moved away from him and got off the bed.

Truth was Tetsuya did the problem completely wrong too, but had enough of the assignment so he was leaving it as is.

 

"Where you going?" He asked as Kuroko was walking away.

 

"I want a shower."

 

"You can't wait for me to finish?" He fucking wanted to go with!

 

"How long until you do?"

 

"I don't know. This is a hard problem," he dragged a hand over his tired, bored expression.

 

"Five more minutes."

 

"Alright."

 

A minute later he asked Kuroko to help him.

 

"No." Kuroko refused, fed up with looking at that packet and thinking about those problems.

 

Taiga flopped down on his back, muttering a string of curse words. After five minutes were up, Kuroko told him that he better not give up. Then got into the shower alone.

 

With Kuroko abandoning him, the skilled athlete decided to get up and stretch. He’d do the problem like Kuroko told him, but Kagami was genuinely stupid, so he needed a moment before going back and scribbling whatever on paper.

 

He didn’t know that Kuroko had done the exact same thing.

 

After a good stretch break, Kagami also decided on a food one. He went into the kitchen to quickly fix himself a plain sandwich, but put on rice to steam and checked to make sure he had frozen vegetables and fish to cook for him and Kuroko later on, if someone got hungry. Kagami hung out in the kitchen for about half an hour.

 

He kept glancing over to the entrance way, expecting the short, blue haired teen to walk in and join him. Kuroko was never any place without him for long, even when they were just at the apartment. Kuroko was right underneath him, glued to Kagami's side. And the ace was at ease only when they maintained that sort of contact around each other, whenever possible.

 

So Taiga turned off the steaming rice pot and finished his fourth sandwich. He left to check on Kuroko after swallowing half a bottle of water.

 

Stepping into the bedroom, Kuroko was nowhere in sight. Kagami would have freaked the fuck out, if he didn't hear his shower running. The bathroom door wide open, like Kuroko left it in the first place.

 

Kagami was still concerned. Because his boyfriend never took long in there. The couple often took their shower together, meaning they didn't have much reason to take sweet time when they were washing alone.

 

Kagami didn't know what he would find when he went in, but seeing as how he’d get in the shower to look at least, the muscular male stripped nude. And he walked with purpose, promptly entering the enormous bathroom to make sure everything was good with Kuroko.

 

And good thing he did. Nothing too bad. Except Kuroko was frozen under the activated shower head, steam everywhere. The water’s temperature maxed. Kagami never showered with the water that hot, and told Kuroko not to do it either. It could make your skin peel. Though there the pale bluenette was, his shoulders and probably other areas on the front of his body turned angry pink.

 

First thing Kagami did after stepping in and closing the glass door behind him was rotate the knob. Now the temperature was set to Taiga’s usual preference when showering with Kuroko. Second, he crossed his arms around Tetsuya from behind, the bluenette recognizing his presence a long time ago. But never turned to greet him.

 

Kagami allowed the shower waterfall sound to fill the void of silence between them. Only for a little while though. His chin rested on Kuroko's left shoulder and he closely observed his boyfriend be quiet. Withdrawn. Kagami used almost all his strength to embrace Kuroko around the arms and waist. He held back some to allow Kuroko to breathe properly.

 

“Waiting for me?” Taiga began, but Kuroko wasn't looking his way.

 

“Hai.”

 

Thirty minutes ago, Kuroko walked inside, turned on the sprayer, and then embraced himself. Since then, scalding hot water poured down on him. Kuroko somehow feeling cold, and not at all about to faint from the heat.

 

Oh. Kuroko hadn’t been waiting for Kagami like he said. The whole time he’d just been thinking or... more like trapped by his conscious, forced to consider everything he should have done better a month ago. On that day that was unforgettable for the wrong reasons.

 

It was hard to move on from that.

 

“If you would have helped me, I could have come inside with you, Kuroko.”

 

“I didn't understand the problem.”

 

“What? I thought you finished it.”

 

“I guessed the answer. I didn't know how to do it.”

 

Taiga squinted in confusion.

 

“I thought...why didn't you just tell me that?” He was patient for an answer, glaring slightly, and silent as Kuroko ignored his intense gaze. In favor of studying the shower floor. Seeing how thin rivers disappeared into the drain. Otherwise Kuroko didn’t respond.

 

And continued to hide his face.

 

Kagami forced eye contact, grabbing him by the chin. Kuroko didn't fight. His expression blank, revealing nothing to Taiga, who only wanted Kuroko to talk to him.

 

“Why won't you talk to me?”

 

“...about what?”

 

“Don’t pretend with me. Tell me what’s really going on. I don't like how you try to hide from me. I can see past that. You know I won't force you to talk...but is that the only way to get you to open up to me?”

 

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat.

 

“No.” he shook his head too, the first sign of guilt on his face. “I was just thinking. I feel stressed.”

 

“Ok. Is that all?” It couldn't be.

 

“Hai.” Kuroko didn’t want to worry Kagami. But more than that, he didn’t want the ace to... be mad at him. Kagami would get angry if Kuroko revealed what was constantly in his head. There was no doubt.

 

“Kuroko... you know that I care a fucking lot about you.” The ace began, embracing him powerfully.

 

“I know, Kagami-kun. I care about you too.” More than he could ever express.

 

“I know you do.” His warm breath played directly over Kuroko’s lips, speaking softly to him and caught in his vibrant blue eyed gaze. “But I want to know something that I don’t know. I’m sick of being in the dark.”

 

Kuroko appeared surprised by Kagami’s words. The taller player had never taken this approach. In the past, if Kuroko didn’t want to talk, Kagami didn’t push him to.

 

But the one thing on Taiga’s mind was… just him and Kuroko. Partners and in love. Not the partnership they had on their team. Or as friends. He and Kuroko – with or without having their teammates come along – should get to have fun on their break. Some time off from all this stress and nightmares out of nowhere in the middle of the night that made no fucking sense. If at any time Kagami realized that Kuroko was “thinking,” or “tired,” or “stressed” like Kuroko always said whenever he got this way, Taiga would be too worried about him to enjoy the trip. But if Kuroko didn’t have fun, neither would Kagami, his other half. Others might think that Kuroko followed him around, or did whatever Kagami did – which was true – but Kagami could just as easily be Kuroko’s shadow. How would anyone know for sure?

 

He watched Kuroko just as much.

 

His sight was full of Kuroko Tetsuya. His thoughts by extension. Anything else in his world was less important.

 

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko tried to begin before Kagami used his teeth to puncture his small shoulder. Hard enough that Kuroko bled a few tiny drops. Kagami lapped at the wound and sucked hard on Kuroko’s pinkish flesh.

 

As he gave Kuroko another territorial mark, one hand reached between Kuroko’s legs and very slowly, painfully, brushed fingers over Tetsuya’s length. Kuroko throbbed at the light touch, and softly cried out. Taiga’s thick erection already stood tall, settled between Kuroko’s curved backside while he continued to suck and give wet kisses to the new hickey on Kuroko’s shoulder.

 

Then it was pretty pink, and swollen. Kagami proud of the mark.

 

Next thing, Kuroko’s back was against the slippery wall, Taiga following right behind him to flatten him to it. They captured each other’s line of sight. Neither able to pull away from staring into red or blue eyes.

 

Taiga took Kuroko by his left hand, took him by his right, and held them individually, tightly in each of his fists. The goal was get so close to Kuroko that no space existed between them. He wanted to be stuck together – their foreheads, their hands, their arms, their chests, their abdomens, their crotch – and stepped between Kuroko’s white legs. Then connected their mouths.

 

Taiga had every intention to make love on the shower wall, and then on the counters, and then in the doorway to the bedroom, and then on the firm bed…

 

He wanted to ask Kuroko something first.

 

“When will you tell me about it?” Because he hadn’t for one second forgot about that.

 

“As soon as I figure out the best way to describe it to you.” Or the best way to get out of ever having to say it.

 

“Kuroko, I don’t need it to make sense. I can listen even if it’s all over the place.” He only wanted to know what it was, and as soon as possible.

 

“I know, but…”

 

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can help you take care of it.”

 

Kagami thought they should work together to overcome it.

 

“But…” Kuroko tightened his fingers, gripping each of Kagami’s hands with as much strength he could muster. It was enough that if Kagami wanted to tear his hands away, for whatever reason, Kuroko would be holding them so tight that there was no way Taiga could. Even if he was stronger than Kuroko.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“But… if I don’t figure out the best way to say it, you’ll… get mad Kagami-kun…”

 

“Mad?” There was no way. Is that why Kuroko was hiding this? Excuse his choice of words, but what the actual fuck? That was childish, even for –

 

“Either that, or…”

 

Fall out of love with him. One of two was guaranteed. Kuroko knew which one he would choose, though he was fine with neither, in a perfect case scenario.

 

But because he was keeping such a huge secret, he knew how much damage he was causing. But Kuroko was also working on a way to fix it. Telling Kagami-kun would only ruin everything.

 

“Kuroko.” The ace’s sigh warmed the side of Kuroko’s face. Tetsuya had turned his cheek in an effort to hide how weak he thought he looked right now.

 

He was even ashamed to answer his name.

 

“You know what? Let’s make a promise right now. Are you listening to me?”

 

“Hai.”

 

Kuroko really didn’t want to. But he and Kagami-kun made promises often. This was the first time Kuroko didn’t want to promise, but wouldn’t break their tradition. If he did, Kagami would find him hopeless, reconsider his love, and forget all about him. Kuroko would not let that happen.

 

So he’d make the damn promise to Kagami. Just pretend that he was okay with it. Which seemed like the best thing to do. Until…

 

“We’re not going to talk about this tonight.”

 

Relief instantly washed throughout Kuroko, visible on his face.

 

“Instead, we’re going to make love to each other. Cum hard all night. I’m not going to stop until you can’t go anymore. And we’ll see if making you exhausted is enough to stop those dreams… if it is, then I’ll let it go. I won’t ask ever again. I swear. But that’s only if they go away. If you stop thinking about them. Promise?”

 

That was probably the only promise – in this entire universe of possibilities – that Kuroko wanted to make right now. This was the best thing he could have heard. Kagami was the best _ever_.

 

“Promise.”

 

Kagami nodded. Intending to keep his word. He bowed in on Kuroko.

 

“Start relaxing.” The ace gently commanded into his ear. Then let go of just one hand, using it to hoist one of Kuroko’s white legs onto his narrow waist. Before he released the other one, Taiga bowed down further to claim Kuroko by the lips. He dropped Kuroko’s hand once the bluenette loosened his hold, absorbed in the kiss with Kagami. Now he could wrap Kuroko’s remaining leg around his waist too. He squeezed his bottom, both hands underneath in order to lift Kuroko higher up on the wall. Tetsuya simultaneously securing himself using Taiga’s broad shoulders and back.

 

Kuroko then concentrated on relaxing. Shower sex was not at all difficult for them. As with everything else, they’d figured out a way. The warm water that cascaded over their bodies was a lubricating substance. Combine that with Kagami scissoring Kuroko’s entrance, fingering against his erogenous bundle of nerves, Kuroko further relaxing as he felt pleasure, Kagami spreading him wide, taking his time to slip up inside, his pre-ejaculating tip getting Kuroko wetter on the inside, and all this resulted in comfortable sex.

 

As the ace started a gentle rhythm, Kuroko’s legs hugged him snug around the waist and fingers clenched at his tan back. Other than the sound of their wet skin meeting when Kagami thrusted, there was no indication of how insanely good this made them feel. Both experiencing indescribable shocks of arousal.

 

Kuroko bit his lip hard and hung on for the ride, tightening his limbs around Kagami, while the redhead concentrated on standing to support them against the wall, rocking his hips hard between Kuroko’s legs.

 

Neither could last long under the heat of the shower head and the heat blazing between their thighs.

 

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko squeezed harder around his lover and locked his ankles at Taiga’s lower back, desperate to feel more, see more, and do more. Kagami couldn’t control his pacing any longer, though he’d done a good job of fucking Kuroko slower than he’d done in the past. Currently, he was forced to go faster, which he did whenever he was about to cum hard, and knew Kuroko soon would as well.

 

“Kuroko…”

 

“Kagami-kun…”

 

Tetsuya leaned back on the long countertop, lifted on his elbows while watching his partner’s most recent erection move in and out him. Cum leaked from within Kuroko, and his passage was wet enough for Taiga to thrust up to the hilt inside. When Kagami stroked the dripping erection resting up against his flat stomach, Tetsuya’s head rolled back to bump softly against the gigantic mirror behind him, and his spine formed an arc. Taiga zeroed in on his pale neck column. But didn’t immediately go for it.

 

“I never fucked you right here before. But you look so good like this.”  Kagami increased his pace and power, focus remaining on Kuroko’s slender neck. So flawless and beautiful now. Bearing no love bites.

 

“I love you…” Kuroko said, as it repeated over and over in his head.

 

The better athlete pulled Kuroko up from his reclining position, then leaned over him so that he could reach the flawless skin of Kuroko’s throat. He sucked hard on it. Then spread Kuroko’s legs wider in order to slip further inside at his desired angle. The angle that made Kuroko moan louder and fall more towards the cliff of climax.

 

“ _Kagami-kun!_ ”

 

It took a few well aimed thrusts to get Kuroko to cry and cum. Taiga still working on his own orgasm, but was already satisfied that his best friend was blissed out. One look at Kuroko sprawled all over the surface top, one hand on the mirror as he tried catching his breath while watching Kagami’s length moving inside of him… and the ace thought he should hold off on cumming.

 

He helped Kuroko off the long bathroom counter, letting Kuroko go first on their way out of the bathroom, but Kagami stopped them in the doorway. He positioned his boyfriend, bending him slightly against one side of the frame, then fucked him there.

 

He carefully thrusted, not wanting to hurt Kuroko, who could barely stand as his legs were turning to jelly. Taiga used his hands to help support Tetsuya at the waist – circling around Kuroko’s waist, instead of at his hips.

 

After cumming inside Kuroko at the bathroom doorway, just as he imagined, Taiga laid him down on the wide mattress pad and settled back between his legs. Not yet entering… though there were signs of his dick returning to hardness. He got down to lay on top of Kuroko, brushing away his blue bangs to kiss his forehead, then asked…

 

“You excited for tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t wait.” Kuroko responded, slowly blinking, but attempting to keep himself awake. He wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion in the middle of making love. He wanted to keep up with Kagami.

 

“There’s a lot for us to do at the resort. But I think we should take a trip into the city, especially at night, before we leave.”

 

Kuroko’s eyelids were closed, feeling tired out despite his attempts to not sleep. He opened them halfway when he felt Kagami’s finger tips brushing over him. He nipped a path down to Kuroko’s small patch of blue hair, licking and sucking his pink nipples on the way there. However, Kagami proceeded to do something he had yet to successfully get around to. But would make sure Kuroko thoroughly enjoyed this. Like everything else they’d done so far.

Kuroko filled his lungs, eyes grew in size at what he felt. He may have ripped Kagami’s sheets to shreds, if his nails were longer.

 

The redhead swallowed every inch of his smaller boyfriend’s penis.

 

“ _Ah_ …Kaga…mi-kun… the best…” Kuroko dropped onto his back and writhed. Moaned. Unable to stop. Feeling out of control.

 

Taiga did a lot of teasing. He didn’t suck much, and hardly blowed. He put his mouth on Kuroko, went down to taste, slid up, released, and then weakly pumped the length. He did that in repetition. It wouldn’t be enough to help Tetsuya reach climax.

 

“More?” His fist paused around Kuroko’s member.

 

“Yes please…please…”

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Hai…”

 

Kuroko was flustered. So rosy pink. Like the hole of his entrance that Kagami loved to submerge balls deep inside. Then he wondered… what did Kuroko want?

 

“You want to cum in my mouth? Or do you like it when I’m inside of you?”

 

Kuroko wanted more of Kagami’s mouth. He wanted more of Kagami’s cock. And he figured out how he could get both. Before he fainted from all this intense sex and climaxing.

 

“I want your mouth. But… please cum inside of me, Kagami-kun.”

 

Taiga grinned. Wondering why he hadn’t thought of such a brilliant idea. Kuroko was smart. He didn’t care what his grades looked like.

 

He gave Kuroko what he wanted. And refrained from teasing him this time. He beat Kuroko’s erection at the base, sucking him off, and carrying Kuroko away like a whirlwind to his climax. Kuroko came so hard that he lost feeling in his toes.

 

And he may have trouble walking tomorrow.

 

Kagami didn’t go slow anymore. It just wasn’t for him. He knew what he was capable of, and that he was good. So he never gave Kuroko anything less.

 

“Fuck yes…” He was pounding deep inside Kuroko, forever in disbelief about how tight Kuroko was for him. Taiga didn’t go around bragging about things like size, but he had inches. So he was always careful with Kuroko. But his partner never complained.

 

“I love it…”

 

“Feel good?” he asked again. He liked for Kuroko to let him know.

 

“Yes. You’re the best.” Kuroko sincerely answered in a whisper and moan. Taiga stopped for a minute to take Kuroko’s hands in both his own and give him a hard kiss. Kuroko’s sluggish and weak return of their usually passionate kiss gave Kagami a hint that this would be their last time cumming. So they should do it together.

 

Kuroko couldn’t take this much longer. Kagami thought it best to not drag things out.

 

“Put your legs around me Kuroko.” He half requested, not sure if Kuroko had the strength. Taiga retained his grip on either of Kuroko’s smaller hands, which were holding Kagami’s as well. With his remaining energy, he was able to lock his ankles around Taiga’s square hips.

 

“Alright. Now lay flat.” He helped with that by putting pressure on their hands, fastening them against the mattress. Tetsuya laid flat as well.

 

He curved up again once Kagami started to drill him to the mattress. Kuroko was much too sensitive at this point to do anything other than cum all over himself. Kagami right above him, not missing the erotic sight, and cumming because of it. He groaned when the suctioning tunnel of warmth inside of the phantom sixth milked him dry.

 

“Goddammit.” He cursed by mistake whenever they made love. He wasn’t pissed about anything. But was somewhat out of it, following an orgasm with Kuroko. It was great to have Kuroko like this.

 

Therefore, he would never give him up. Not without a fight… one that killed him. Otherwise Kagami would call a rematch. As many times as necessary.

 

“Did it feel good?” Kuroko whispered next to Kagami’s ear after the redhead collapsed on top of him. For once, the ace was exhausted after sex. Though Kuroko was always like that.

However tonight, Tetsuya knew he’d be sleep as soon as he shut his eyes for longer than a second. Thank goodness blinking happened faster than that.

 

“You have the most amazing ass I’ve ever… everything.” That summed it all up.

 

“Domo.”

 

Kagami removed his forehead off Kuroko’s shoulder, turning to plant a kiss on the drowsy phantom sixth, Kuroko slow to react.

 

After they shared their mouths, Kagami pulled out and got up without warning, able to generate a bit of energy after laying with Kuroko for a bit. The ace was on his way to the bathroom, in order to clean him and Kuroko up a bit before they went to bed for the night. Kagami washed off his remaining evidence of sexual activity at the sink in the bathroom. He planned to wipe off Kuroko in the bedroom, seeing as how his lover didn’t make any effort to move around after Taiga gave him a kiss and got up.

 

The Japanese American teen reentered the bedroom with one small, dry towel slung over his shoulder and a damp one folded in his hand. He expected it, but laughed quietly when witnessing Kuroko unconscious on his huge mattress. He carefully cleaned him off, not expecting Kuroko to suddenly jump awake either way. He looked deep in slumber. More at peace than he’d been in a while when resting at night.

 

Kagami would be up for a least another hour. So would look for signs of a bad dream. He wouldn’t let Kuroko forget their promise. If Kagami found out Kuroko had more nightmares, even while they were on vacation (though hopefully not), he would confront Kuroko. And would not stop until Kuroko told him what it was about.

 

But, Kagami stayed up for a while. He unzipped their suitcases to check them out for anything that seemed forgotten. There were a few things, like their toothbrushes, beach sandals, Kagami realized he didn’t put any underwear in his own suitcase, Kuroko forgot to pack his swimsuit, and other little things like that. Kagami stocked the items in his and Kuroko’s suitcases. Before calling it a night.

 

Tetsuya was diagonal on the mattress, how Kagami left him after washing him off. He didn’t have to worry about disturbing Kuroko because the little bluenette was out cold. Therefore, Taiga yanked the covers out from under Kuroko – the quickest way to do it – then he straightened Kuroko out, slipped beside him, and placed the covers over their naked bodies.

 

Kagami set the bedside alarm for 4:30 am. He texted Furihata and the others. Then flopped down onto of his pillow. Feeling thankful for the rest he was about to get, he also smirked when Kuroko, though unconscious, somehow sensed that his partner was close and rolled onto his side, cuddling the redhead. Also expelling a deep sigh when Kagami comforted him back.

 

“I love you, babe.” Kagami said, hoping to further calm Kuroko in his sleep. Give him some security from the bad dreams.

 

The time right now read 11:45, so about 6 hours until their plane took off. Kuroko and Kagami were supposed to meet everyone at the airport. So they just needed to be ready by the time Mama Kuroko dropped by on her way to work, picked them up, and then took them there.

 

Kagami and Kuroko were all set to leave whenever she arrived.

-Part 2: On Their Way-

**To be continued: No Telling What Saturday Will Bring (Part 3)**

 

AN:

          This became such a burden. I did not expect it to take this long to write, and I’m not even sure if it’s at its best. I REALLY JUST WANT TO MOVE ON TO WHAT HAPPENS IN AUSTRALIA! That’s supposed to be the fun part for me to write. I pray that it’s not as much of a hassle as this was.

(._.)

 


	4. Interlude: Time to Go

**Story Warnings:** Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; **Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking**

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.

 

**Interlude: Time to Go**

 

Tokyo International Airport was gigantic. Everything big and tall in comparison made Furihata seem even smaller. He knew he was lacking in size for an athlete, and recalled more than a few times when he felt tiny and out of his league.

 

Including right now, in this airport. And those times at basketball games when his team faced boys that were over 6 feet tall.

 

Soon, the inevitable would happen. He was bound to get lost in this place. So much for his first trip out of Tokyo.

 

Thank the heavens he saw a familiar head of red, and then another, shorter head of blue nearby. Neither recognized him immediately, even when he waved and called. Eventually, Furi ran to greet them, rolling his suitcase along, and was happy when Kuroko spotted him first.

 

“Good Morning, Furihata-kun”

 

“Morning, Kuroko! Good morning, Kagami.”

 

“Morning, Furi.”

 

With Furi joining them, they were now a threesome, standing around in a circle. Furihata smiling and very excited, a trace of red appearing on his cheery expression. Kuroko was smiling too, first at Furi, then Kagami-kun. And when two pair of eyes, wide and curious, suddenly looked his way, Kagami flinched. Feeling pressured to say something.

 

“Uh… let’s uh… get going.”

 

“What about Fukuda and Kawahara?”

 

“Oh yeah…” Taiga remembered, scratching his head. Did he seriously just forget about them? Now he was sure he’d left his brain back at the apartment this morning.

 

“Have they contacted you?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Hai. They said they were on their way. But I don’t know how soon…”Furi calmly answered Kuroko.

 

“You didn't ask?” Kagami asked loudly in disbelief.

 

Furi jumped.

 

“Sorry! Should I- should I just-”

 

“No, forget about it. I’ll see where they are.” Taiga flipped open his phone, planning to call them instead. He was steaming a little, thinking they were in danger of missing their flight if Kawahara and Fukuda didn't get here soon. Taiga wasn’t irritated with Furi. Nor wanting to be a jerk. He’d always been short tempered. And was doing a poor job of keeping his feelings in check.

 

“He looks mad, Kuroko.” Furi covered one side of his mouth and whispered to the bluenette directly at his side, hoping Kagami wouldn’t overhear.

 

Tetsuya noted his boyfriend’s stiff shoulders and angered expression. He knew what was really up. But decided not to say.

 

“That’s how Kagami-kun normally looks.”

 

Then, they heard the unmistakable sound of a growl vibrating low in Kagami’s throat.

 

“And he always does that right before he curses.”

 

“Shit. Why aren't they answering?” Kagami wondered out loud. He dialed Fukuda again. Jamming his finger on the arrow and call buttons.

 

While Kuroko maintained calm, Furihata’s little heart beat increased. He was shocked (and slightly terrified) when red flames blazed around Kagami's body, symbolizing his fury. The ace cursed again, when the machine picked up his call instead of Fukuda. And the same thing happened when Kawahara didn’t answer.

 

Pissed could not describe him. He was seething. And it had nothing to do with Kawahara or Fukuda, or Furi, or anyone for that matter…

 

Okay, not true. His anger was directed at nobody in particular – out of those three – but Kuroko had something to do with it.

 

The morning started off well. Actually… in the **best** way. They got up on time. Kagami opened his eyes to find Kuroko already up. That didn't happen often. Plus it was 3:30 am.

 

Why was Kuroko awake?

 

Before Taiga could ask if he had a bad dream, the phantom sixth slid on top of him.

 

_Pale, crystal blues silently met Taiga’s and they gazed for a little while before speaking._

 

_“Saturday is finally here, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s cheeks were colored a soft shade of red. And his lips formed a tiny smile. His hair a mess. But Kagami loved this look. Kuroko was happy. And Kagami had gotten used to seeing him that way._

 

_He almost forgot -almost- about the times when Kuroko looked afraid. Or sad. Or withdrawn._

 

_“Yeah...it is. Excited?”_

 

_Kagami couldn’t wait to get the hell out of Tokyo. If that was what it took to get Kuroko’s mind off all his troubles… or at least finally feel comfortable enough to open up about them._

 

_“I’ve been excited since you asked me to go with you.”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“Hai. Thank you, Kagami-kun.”_

 

Kagami didn't know what the hell he'd done to deserve what came next.

 

_His lips fell open and his senses were instantly alert as Kuroko went down on him. It was so fucking early, the sun hadn’t even come up yet. But Kagami did. Kuroko sucked base to tip, the entire length, then released with a pop. His puckered lips blew on the tip, breath cool to Kagami’s hot, throbbing erection. He licked every tiny drop of pre-cum that escaped his best friend’s erect manhood, treating the base with rhythm less pumps of the fist. The buildup was slow. His dick felt both near and far from cumming, as if being slightly pulled away from the brink each time. It was ecstasy._

 

_He finished all over Kuroko’s face, but hadn’t meant to. It was impossible to warn Kuroko. Taiga’s own orgasm had taken him by surprise as well._

 

_Though even more surprising was how Kuroko smiled up at him, fresh faced and appearing genuinely happy. Kagami-kun came on him before, but this was the first time that Kuroko had gotten a facial._

 

It was so hot. But despite this delightful awakening, he was later upset. He didn’t know why at first. It only made sense that he couldn’t think straight until after Kuroko stopped what he’d been doing. But when Kuroko did, Taiga felt wounded. Bricks filled an imaginary hole in his chest – there was pain – and butterflies gathered in his gut – he felt embarrassed.

 

But more than anything, he felt guilty. Why? He didn’t fucking understand his own feelings. And worse, he didn’t understand Kuroko’s.

 

He knew something was up with his best friend. He knew that by now. He noticed Kuroko’s very sudden words and actions that were either random or made little sense given the context. And Taiga was sick of noticing, asking Kuroko about it – hoping to understand – but being “blowed off” instead. Not blowjobs… though those worked well to distract him. He was talking about how Kuroko always pretended that everything was okay. It obviously wasn’t.

 

But he wouldn’t force Kuroko to talk. He’d never assert that kind of dominance over his best friend. Besides, Kuroko seemed very uncomfortable and upset when asked to share his troubled thoughts. Kagami absolutely refused to be the source of Kuroko’s anxiety, or fear for that matter. So that’s why he went this long pretending not to notice, or be bothered by Kuroko’s weird behavior.

 

But even he worried.

 

Kawahara and Fukuda were running up as Taiga stood staring off into space, Kuroko and Furihata having an animated talk (though Kuroko secretly watched his Light be quiet and withdrawn; just like Kuroko had been the other day). Furi pulled his brochure out, excitedly showing things to Kuroko that he’d stayed up late last night learning about. Authentic cuisine, beaches, kangaroos, famous tourist attractions, more wild life, everything that they could do in the city during the day and at night, the nightclubs, the resort spa, hot tubs, more about the wild life… there was no end to what Furi had to show to Kuroko. Not even needing the brochure to explain.

 

Then, soon after Kawahara and Fukuda joined them, an announcement came on that notified them of their plane’s arrival. Furihata was excited enough for everyone else, Kuroko stood close by him and was able to feel all his energy, while Fukuda and Kawahara exchanged a look that showed their relief to have gotten this far. Now they were counting down hours, not days.

 

Kagami was hard to read. Still, he was ready as much as the others. Everyone in the group turned to him, on the spot electing him to be the leader of their group on the way to board and take off. Again, the pressure was on.

 

“Alright, this way…” The tallest player guided, pointing and going the direction he knew. Kagami had the most traveling experience after all.

 

“Kagami-kun.”

 

He stopped at Kuroko’s call, and turned to give his full attention. Instead of making eye contact with him, Kuroko focused on their connected hands. The minute that Kagami moved to lead his teammates in the right direction, the ace had automatically took Kuroko’s smaller hand in his own. Without even looking, he could sense where Kuroko’s hand was located and reached for it.

 

“What, Kuroko?” Kagami answered, frustration laced in.

 

“Not here… can you let go?”

 

Kuroko tried to pull away from Kagami’s strong grip again. But, Taiga didn’t loosen his hold. He had enough of letting go.

 

“Kagami? Kuroko?”

 

Kawahara and Fukuda were walking ahead, so engaged in their conversation that they didn’t notice the lack of their friends following. But Furi stayed behind, noticing that Kuroko and Kagami were lagging behind the group.

 

“No one cares that we're holding hands,Kuroko. Do you see how big this place is? I bet no one will even notice.” Kagami sensed Furi, but unconsciously ignored his presence. Whereas Kuroko saw the brunette, who spoke quietly to get their attention before stepping back a little when he felt like he was interrupting, and pretended he hadn’t said anything in the first place. His teammates seemed to be having a serious talk.

 

“I know, Kagami-kun. But let’s wait until we get on the plane.” The fact that this was a big airport meant something different to him. That anyone could be here, anyone could witness how close they were. Kuroko really didn’t think it was a good idea. If only Kagami could be patient for a little while. The Seirin first years had their own private compartment on the plane, and once there, he and Kagami could sit next to each other and hold hands. Kuroko didn’t think that their teammates would mind.

 

Kuroko wasn’t ashamed. But thought they shouldn’t risk angering someone.  He liked to hold Kagami’s hand and walk directly beside him. But PDA was not always received well. Maybe the fact that they were two guys didn’t matter a whole lot.

 

But Kuroko wanted to avoid being anyone's target, and avoid any conflict at all. With Kagami as well, but he rather have a little, non-violent altercation right here and now with his boyfriend. Instead of with a stranger, who he knew nothing about. Kuroko knew Kagami would never hurt him. He couldn't say that about someone he didn't know as well.

 

“It’ll take us less than five minutes to get there and board. Why can’t we hold hands for less than five fucking minutes?” Apparently, Kagami was going to be stubborn about this. For whatever reason. He usually accepted Kuroko’s decision to leave their affectionate behavior out of the public eye. But not today. Not only did he really like holding Kuroko’s hand, but… he was just tired of Kuroko being invisible to everyone else. Like hiding in plain sight. He disliked the fact that Kuroko was a phantom even off the basketball court. Kuroko was an amazing fucking person. The thought that he may have never even noticed Kuroko if it wasn’t for basketball bothered him.

 

Their relationship began over basketball. But now it evolved past that. Kuroko was more than a goddamn shadow. They were more than the Light and Shadow duo of Seirin.

 

“Um… Kuroko. Kagami?” Furihata tried again.

Tetsuya broke eye contact with Taiga, so that he could once again acknowledge Furihata-kun. Kagami stopped glaring only after he lost Kuroko’s full attention. His angry gaze now transferred to Furi, though Taiga was not mad at Furi, and had never been. Nor was he mad at Kuroko. He was just mad. Because he could be. And because he really liked holding Kuroko’s hand – he was mad that people were so judgmental, with their heads up their asses.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Furi asked. He heard a bit of the conversation. Plus Kagami didn't look happy. Kuroko didn't look happy. Furi worried over their couple status. He hoped they weren't about to break up.

 

Furihata was very happy when he heard about Kuroko and Kagami’s relationship. But… he thought they looked… hot together. He was way to embarrassed to ever admit that.He'd never tell anyone.

 

But Furihata had many questions about what it was like for them. Better to sit down with Kuroko and have the talk, instead of asking Kagami. Kuroko seemed easier to talk to about it. For sure, Furi had a few basic questions. How did it feel to have intercourse with someone of the same sex? What was it like for someone to make you cum? Furi never worked up the nerve to touch himself, so he never had an orgasm; he didn't know what he liked sexually. Except he was pretty sure about his sexuality - bisexual – given that he showed short term interest in girls in the past, and most recently began to look at guys. But only the guys in basketball magazines. He liked to flip through pictures and biographies about talented high school athletes from other schools in Japan. Some of those guys were really attractive. He had crushes on players he never even met before because Seirin never played a match against them. But other than physical attraction, Furi had no idea about sex.

 

Furihata was an innocent. A virgin.

 

“We’re okay.” Kuroko assured. He saw how uncertain his teammate looked, so the bluenette shared a smile of confidence, which wasn't genuine. But it gave Furi some relief.

 

“Good…” He returned Kuroko’s smile, and focused only on Kuroko as Furi was much too nervous to witness Kagami’s expression at the moment.

 

But the redhead realized something, and released Kuroko’s hand when he did. Then walked away, towards Fukuda and Kawahara waiting up ahead.

 

Kuroko swallowed and his heartbeat raced.

 

“Will you guys really be alright?” Furi still seemed worried. Nearly as anxious as Kuroko seemed at the moment.

 

But Kuroko always believed everything would remain fine between him and Kagami. As long as he was careful about what he did or said.

 

He'd come up with a way to make Kagami-kun feel better by the end of today. If not on the plane, then after they got to the resort.

 

“We’re fine, Furihata-kun. Don’t worry about us.”

-Interlude: Time to Go-

 

Momoi was running ahead, flustered and with tears in her eyes.

 

Aomine deliberately strolled, at the way back, completely cool and collected despite the possibility that he and Momoi would miss their flight. He yawned just as she made it inside of the airport, leaving him in the dust.

 

Satsuki tried to figure out where to go from here, but her phone went off, causing her to yelp. She pulled it out, flipped it open and hurried to answer.

 

“Hello!”

 

‘Momocchi ~’

 

“Ki-chan?”

 

‘Yup! Do you see me yet?’

 

“See you?”

 

And she couldn't believe it. Not expecting Kise to be waiting inside. He hadn’t called to let her know that his flight was leaving at the same time as her and Dai-chan’s!

 

His blonde head was near the gate, the tall model standing out among the crowd of Japanese citizens.

 

Momo hurried over with a smile, embracing him as soon as she close enough to jump into his arms. She squeezed him, loving how good he smelled. Kise having on some expensive cologne. Then she pulled back, wondering what Kise was doing here and expecting the next thing he would do was tell her.

 

“Where’s Aominecchi?”

 

Satsuki pouted, turning over her shoulder to check for him. But her features instantly jolted to anger, in disbelief that Dai-chan still hadn’t walked through the entrance.

 

He was so slow!

 

“He made us late this morning!” She tattled, checking out the blonde miracle as she did. Momoi noted how “pretty” Kise looked today. He was good looking every other day since she’d known him. But today, even Momoi felt out of her league.

It wasn't fair when guys were prettier than girls!

 

“Relaaaax,” Kise laughed softly. He didn't comment on how Momoi was openly staring at him, but when his golden irises spotted the tall, dark, and miracle ace finally set foot inside the place, Kise’s face instantly became serious.

 

Flashbacks to the day he spent with Kurokocchi and Aominecchi were constant in his head. Ryota always had fun with his favorite friend from middle school. Nothing short of a blast when he hung out with Kurokocchi.

 

The _other_ former teammate was a different story.

 

“Kise?”

 

The dark haired miracle used his keen eyesight to spot Momoi and Kise over by the gate. He was a bit shocked to see the latter, but also noticed what Satsuki did. That Kise looked fucking hot today.

How the hell had he gotten into those jeans?

 

“Morning.” Ryota smiled in his direction.

 

“Why the hell are you dressed liked that?” He wasn’t going to hide that he was interested to know. Dark blue pupils gave multiple once overs to Kise’s body as well.

 

Momoi huffed, both at Aomine’s rudeness and at the fact that they were having a conversation when the plane would take off any minute now!

 

“I had a model shoot early this morning.” Kise simply lied. But he cocked his hip, once again wearing a shirt that teased his midriff and jeans that rode low on his slim hips.

 

“..what are you doing here?” Aomine asked, eyes below the neckline as he had a talk with Kise's body, instead of his equally attractive face.

 

Satsuki wondered why Aomine was so interested to know all of this when he usually didn't even bother, and why was Ki-chan… was she seeing and hearing things right?

 

“Don't you think your flight would be more fun with me around?” He openly flirted when he swept back his hair, only after Aomine’s hungry gaze returned to his face, finished eating every dip, curve, and angle of Kise’s model figure.

 

His hands tightened into fists, buried deep in the pockets of his sweats.

 

“Guys! Our plane is set to leave in less than 3 minutes!” Momo interrupted, after she’d figured out what was going on between them.

 

There was a time and place, Momoi thought. Though she was way excited about what the two of them would be _up_ to on this trip, she had to make sure that they got there first!

 

Kise ceased his attempt to attract Aomine, and focused back on the pink haired girl already grabbing some her things (which she had so many bags that Aomine was carrying the rest for her) to run ahead of them.

 

The airport was crowded with others, but over by Gate 10, where Aomine and Kise were standing, there weren’t a lot of people.

 

Daiki stepped up directly beside Kise, tightened an arm around his waist, pulled the blonde to his chest – Kise colliding into him– and then whispered something in his ear.

 

Ryota knew the art of talking dirty, having used it on girls and guys alike, but Aominecchi knew what to say to effect even the silver tongued Kise Ryota.

 

“You have to taste before you get to have it, Kise.” he put a thumb to those full, kissable lips… “I’d like to see how much you can suck and swallow with that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

He shoved the stronger athlete away, Aominecchi not going far. He smirked arrogantly at the hand he settled around Kise’s waist just now. With that same hand, he’d felt on Kise’s hot ass.

 

Too bad they were in public. He couldn't rip Kise out of those jeans and fuck him standing.

 

“Aominecchi you jerk…” Ryota glared. Had Aominecchi really just grabbed his ass without permission? Golden lion irises darkened, as usual, when he felt threatened.

 

Not this time. A different instinct flared inside him.

 

“Just try to keep up, Kise…” Aomine finally jogged to get on the plane, suddenly excited for the trip. A mischievous look on his face. Looking more like his old self.

 

When the formless shooter passed by, the blonde wasn't fast enough to stop Aominecchi from smacking him on the sexy behind.

 

Kise seemed offended. But actually gaped in disbelief. How had his past rival turned the tides on him so quickly? He wasn't expecting Aominecchi to make a move on him so soon! He thought it would take multiple instances of attraction and seduction before Aominecchi reciprocated anything.

 

And he knew it would happen eventually. Because Aominecchi showed his interest when Kise was on his Hot Sexy and Cool best friend date with Kurokocchi last weekend.

 

But, Touou’s ace better not think he would be in control of everything that happened between them! No freaking way! Kise would step up to the bat, and show that he was able to definitely do more than keep up.

 

He was the one in control, he’d make sure.

 

It was so ON!

-Interlude: Time to Go-

 

The third group - or duo - to arrive in Queensland would be Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou.

Right now, they were stationed at the airport, bags on their shoulder and suitcases by their legs, looking at arrival and departure notifications on the huge electronic billboard. Midorima concentrated the hardest. His sharp features accentuated by a studious expression.

 

Takao silently watched him, noting how much more handsome and attractive Shin-chan looked without his frames and prescription lenses.

Midorima squinted harder, and Takao nearly busted his gut laughing.

 

Because Midorima Shintarou “lost” his glasses.

 

Last night, before getting in bed, the miracle shooter cleaned, wiped, and placed them carefully inside of the case. Next, he laid beside Takao, the point guard wide awake and watching his every move. With a smile. Glasses free Shin-chan stared back, not at all disturbed as Takao watched him like a hawk. He lost anyway when he broke the staring match, never able to beat Midorima, then laid on his back, right up against Shin-chan’s side. Still smiling.

 

They said good night. Turned off their bedside lamps at the exact same time. 11:30. Midorima was exhausted. So he went out with the lights. Deeply and quietly slumbering all night on his favorite lucky pillow. Cozy alongside someone that he loved _slightly_ more than he hated.

 

Unconditionally.

 

Waking up from his beauty sleep the next morning, his glasses, case and all: missing.

 

“If you can’t read the times, why not just ask me?”

 

Last night, Takao snuck out of bed and hid Shin-chan’s glasses. Midorima had yet to figure that out. So Takao thought he was pretty slick.

 

“I already know what time the plane will get here. I’ll just wait for bright colors to light up on the screen, or an announcement that it’s here.” Midorima could make out faces well. If they were close. But reading anything was damn near impossible. Though he didn’t think it was a big deal. Who needed to read on vacation?

 

“You’re going to have a hard time on your own in Queensland.”

 

And nope. Takao didn’t feel bad about what he did. It was hilarious to him. But that’s not why he did it. The Shutoku miracle was traveling outside of Japan for the first time in his life. On the other hand, Takao had experience being in a different country (America) before. Therefore, he wanted to be with Midorima every step of the way. Without his glasses, Midorima was less likely to wander off. And therefore Takao could get Midorima in touch with his wild side!

 

But really he wanted to make sure that he and Midorima spent all their time together at the resort. This was a great chance to do so.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Midorima argued.

 

“Sure you will. That’s because I’ll be there to take care of you.” This was his chance to have the miracle shooter relying on him for more than just winning at basketball, or…doing naughty things.

 

“How much longer?” Midorima asked after a pause. He wasn’t able to read his watch, nor the giant clock on the other side of the airport, which was seeable from where they were standing, if you had better vision than Midorima.

 

Takao placed a hand on Midorima’s poor, broad shoulder.

 

“Not much longer, Shin-chan.”

 

Takao swore to hide Midorima’s glasses more often.

-Interlude: Time to Go-

 

Over in Akita, Himuro was lounging on his bed, laptop open as he searched up plane times. Destination set for Queensland. They should leave by Monday, Himuro thought. Not for a specific reason, _per say_. He had the house to himself this weekend, so he wanted to take advantage of that. But if his parents decided to return sooner than expected, he and Atsushi were catching the first plane out of here.

 

Every teenager didn't have the luxury of living alone to have their lover over whenever they wanted. Like Taiga.

 

Tatsuya's bathroom door suddenly pushed open. The entrance full of the tall miracle center, Murasakibara. Steam followed as he walked casually into Himuro’s bedroom. For some reason, showing a bit of modesty and wearing a short towel that ended barely 7 inches below the waist.

Himuro wasn't sure what possessed Atsushi to tie on that forsaken towel.

 

“I made the cake that you like. I frosted and decorated it while you were showering.”

 

The center stood in the middle of the floor, not appearing interested.

 

“I don't want it.” He pouted, using the towel on his wide shoulders to dry his lovely, violet locks.

There were times when even he didn't want sweets. Like right after he brushed his teeth. He didn't want his dentist to yell at him anymore.

 

“You don't?” Himuro put his laptop aside, choosing to ponder over departure times later. He felt in no rush to get to Queensland (and surprise Taiga) when his “prince” (pet name for his beloved, spoiled partner, Murasakibara) and recent significant other was half naked in front of him. With no one here except the two of them.

 

“Did you decide when we should leave, Muro-chin?”

 

“Not today.”  Himuro turned to sit on the side of the mattress, placing his feet on the warm, red carpet below.

 

“Ok.” The purple haired miracle shrugged. Then after he finished drying his hair, he simply dropped the towel onto the floor. Not caring about making a mess. Muro-chin said he could do what he wanted here, so that's what Murasakibara did.

 

Body soaking wet, dripping all over, Murasakibara flopped down onto the bed, next to the highly amused Himuro.

 

“You’re adorable.” Tatsuya purred, wrapping Atsushi in an embrace from the side, staring at him with longing.

 

“You always say that…” Murasakibara was still pouting. Regardless of that, he petted the mirage shooter on the head, bowing down to connect their foreheads.

 

Then he smiled handsomely. Something that… whenever he did it…

 

“I’ll do anything for you.” Himuro was so in love with the miracle of Yosen that he believed it made him slightly crazy. And out of character. But Tatsuya didn't care.

 

“I want something sweet now.” The talented defender muttered, then licked his lip.

 

“Cake?” Himuro played dumb. But pulled away to begin undressing.

 

Murasakibara had used the words coded for oral sex.

 

“No, vanilla frosting.”

 

He wanted Vanilla Frosting -in other words- Tatsuya’s smooth and thick white seed.

 

“Coming right up, my prince.”

 

Standing in the sexy nude, Himuro got up to untie the towel at towel Murasakibara’s waist.

 

“Good, Muro-chin.” Himuro was so good to him. He did nothing to protest how spoiled Murasakibara was and acted. Because he enjoyed doing whatever Atsushi wanted.

 

“Can we share?” Given the context, the pretty faced brunette asked if they could 69. If Atsushi said no, then he wanted the be the recipient or the one giving the oral sex.

 

Either was fine with Himuro.

 

“Hai.”

 

But more often than not, Murasakibara let Himuro have whatever he wanted as well.

 

For both of them, it was pleasing to serve their partner like royalty.

-Interlude: Time to Go-

 

The gang in Kyoto was scheduled to arrive later that evening in Queensland.

 

As he thought about that city, his promise to Tetsuya also rang clear.

 

Akashi refused to be cooped up in his luxury suite. That was no way to vacation, or meet others. He was sure that the resort and spa was beautiful, and did all his research on the location. There were many things to do in the area - indoor pool, outdoor pool, beach, fine dining, regular dining, massage therapy, fitness sections, what else can you name? Akashi was sure it existed there. At this beautiful resort with a view of the coast.

 

And what about the nearby city? Was it bustling and exciting during the day? At night, were there any clubs for minors? He was interested to know those things, but would save the surprise for after he got there. Tetsuya had no idea how badly Akashi needed to socialize. But to dance and hear music as well. Akashi enjoyed those types of scenes. Yes, he could dance. A number of his so called friends came to know him through those sorts of events. He made good friends most naturally in that sort of crowd.

 

But he was interested in making casual acquaintance as well. For sex. If he knew what he wanted, he planned for it. He couldn’t remember the last time he was properly satisfied. So he’d figure out how to make that happen. With an attractive foreigner, perhaps.

 

However, he’d choose wisely between who he wanted to befriend and who he just wanted to fuck. There was a line. Akashi was aware of his boundaries. He learned from his own experience why it was important to know exactly what you wanted from others. Friendship. A relationship. Sex. Etcetera.

 

Then something else came to mind.

 

He focused in on Mibuchi and the taller, much more masculine Nebuya, both packing luggage into the trunk when Nebuya seemed to realize something.

 

“Shit.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I forgot the…”  Nebuya stopped, after seeing the naïve Kotarou eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“You forgot _it_?” Mibuchi seemed to understand, and by now Akashi figured what _it_ was as well.

 

“What's _it_ big sis?” Kotarou asked with wide, clueless eyes.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Mibuchi said to the Rakuzan center.

 

“Don't be like that, Reo. I know there’re some stores down there where you can get it.”

 

Akashi tuned them out, no longer interested in the path of their conversation. It was going to turn into a lovers spat very soon. Nebuya forgot the lube. That aside, Akashi returned to the matter at hand.

 

“Mibuchi, Nebuya.” He interrupted, walking over by them as well.

 

His friends and teammates gave their attention.

 

“What is it Sei-chan?”

 

“Do either of you have an ID?”

 

“Yeah.” Nebuya responded, Mibuchi nodded.

 

“That's good. That’ll come in handy.”

 

His two teammates were 18 (Hayama still 17). Their age meant that one of them could purchase alcohol for the group.

 

“What? You want me to buy wine for you?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

He thought about the miracles, Tetsuya, his best friend/boyfriend, teammates, and whoever else was in their circle. They'd probably all hang out and try to have a lot of fun together. This would be a way to help them relax or cut loose. He doubted anyone would get sloppy drunk. But if anyone were to, not Akashi Seijuuro. He could never be seen like that. It was dangerous and not his style. He liked to always be in control.

 

And he would only drink around people that he trusted.

 

Seijuuro pulled out his mobile device. He sent a quick message to Kuroko, curious as to his whereabouts at the moment.

 

‘Flying over the Pacific ocean.’ Kuroko responded almost immediately.

 

‘Land safely. See you soon.’

 

‘Domo. You too.’

 

He pocketed his phone.

 

Then interrupted another argument between Mibuchi and Nebuya, not caring that they were in each other's faces. It was all foreplay. The uncrowned mates acted like they were married. Which would probably be the reality one day. But he had to cut into their conversation, otherwise they would never shut up.

 

“Is everything set with you two?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Hayama?”

 

“All set!”

 

“Mayuzumi?”

 

He looked over his shoulder to address the replacement phantom sixth.

 

Mayuzumi nodded too.

 

“Okay. Make yourselves comfortable inside. I’ll notify the driver once everyone is ready.”

 

After they had another minute or two of bickering, chatting, bouncing, and answering to Akashi, everyone was all set to load their bodies into the truck.

 

Hayama called shot gun, and scrambled for the front seat, but one glance from Akashi banished him to the back with the rest of the Rakuzan family. Except Akashi. He earned his place up front with the driver.

 

“Everyone is set. We’re going to the international airport in Tokyo.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Akashi folded his arms and reclined back comfortably in his seat, focusing on relaxing in preparation for his vacation. His only goal: to release every drop of tension.

 

And Queensland - just another land for his conquest. He learned quite a bit about it over the last few days. Shouldn’t be too many surprises. Always better to plan things out.

 

Akashi’s plan: seize the city of Queensland and leave with no regrets.

-Interlude: Time to Go-

 

**To be continued: No Telling What Saturday Will Bring (Part 3)**

 


	5. Part 3: Saturday (Day 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.
> 
> AN:
> 
> Please read the author’s note at the bottom :)

**Part 3: No Telling What Saturday Will Bring (Day 1)**

**Edited: 5/26/16**

 

**During the Day**

 

It was after noon when Kise and his “gang” (Aomine and Momoi; Kise their self-elected “leader”) got to the beach. The Seirin gang came and went by the time this trio arrived. Right now, the Seirin gang was retired in their rooms, planning to discuss what they wanted to do later on. After that, they were going to eat at a restaurant. On the beach.

It was BEACH everything, every _where_. Bright YELLOW SUN, roaring BLUE WAVES, and soft WHITE SAND. The kind of sand that cushioned your feet and was comfortable to be buried in. The kind of beach of your dreams.

“Oh my god! I LOVE this place!” Kise started as soon as he stepped off the transport vehicle. While other travelers thought he was insane for dropping all his things, flinging his shoes, flinging his shirt, then dashing away. Leaving his “gang” in the dust.

“Oi, Ki-chan~” Satsuki whined, pulling up her loose dress hiding her cute swimsuit underneath. She followed suit. Threw her dress (landing somewhere unknown; quickly forgotten). Then ran behind Kise, trying to catch up even though he was much faster. They were gone with the wind, a gentle breeze of warm air blowing their locks. They started chasing each other around while on their way to the ocean, leaving their third member behind without looking back.

“Damn it.”

And then there was one. Daiki. He wasn’t going to run with them. He wasn’t going to tear off his comfortable sweatpants, nor his dark tank that clung to his broad shoulders and back. He was going to stay perfectly put, guarding a big pile of luggage while travelers passed him by just like his “friends.” He surveyed his environment, seeing groups or individuals in swimsuits playing their beach sports (Frisbee, volleyball, surfing), running around, lying around, tanning, reading under their umbrellas, dancing (music playing), flying kites…

“Hey, get a picture of this Momocchi!”

Kise spread his arms and legs wide, mimicking a human X as he posed for a pic. His features brightened. Behind him, sparkling water rolling in waves and clear skies above served as the set for his photo.

“You look GREAT!” Momoi shouted before running over to show him the picture she just took.

Aomine hadn’t moved an inch from his original spot. Really. He was about to just stand there. And yawn. Not that he was tired. Or bored. He just had no interest in skipping around, snapping ‘cute’ pictures like Satsuki and Kise were. He crossed his arms. Oblivious to the attention he received from strangers. For being both attractive and looking unhappy when there was so much life around him.

Hopefully he wasn’t terribly misunderstood. Aomine was glad to be here, despite what others already assumed. A change of scenery from the usual tall buildings and rows of houses in urban Tokyo was welcomed. He felt lucky to be relaxing at a place like this for a week.

“Looking hot, Momocchi!”

“Liar! You look SO hot!”

They were both smoking, gaining attention left and right for their appearance. And their volume. But Daiki silently agreed with Momoi about Kise. It’s not like he would look at Satsuki; memories of them together as kids and her becoming his blood unrelated sister caused him to block any sexual attraction to her. He had no interest even if she had nice tits. He never thought that about her; he never checked her out (even if she had a short skirt and sometimes he saw up under it; those were coincidental, and he wasn’t attracted to her. And that was that).

On the other hand, the sight of his Teiko teammate burned. He constantly looked Kise’s way. Right now, he was just shirtless, still wearing those tight pants. How could the blonde move around so easily and naturally? While on the plane, Aomine managed to make Kise give in a little. But sadly, not completely. He hadn’t been able to get Kise out of any of those tight clothes.

With Satsuki right next to them (in their reserved section), in her own seat, Aomine thought against it anyways; he resorted to feeling Kise up over his clothes.

Just remembering was enough to annoy him.

Not to mention the hot and cold treatment he got from the blonde miracle. Kise touched him back– like stroking his chest – but turned away from all his kisses. Aomine may be quick, with high level instincts, but hadn’t tricked Kise into a kiss even once. Not that Aomine was desperate for one. He just wanted to know what it was like to feel those lips.

So far, he only knew what it was like to feel that ass. It was 100% his type.

“Ki-chan! Do that pose where you have your hands on your knees and you’re bent over with your face in the camera.”

“That won’t work unless we’re at different heights!”

“Get on top of something, then!”

He climbed on a large rock buried in the sand. Momo gave the thumbs up after the camera flashed.

“Your turn!”

Afterwards they took at least 5 more pictures each. And with all this picture taking and shouting in Japanese, it was easy for everyone around them to guess that they were foreigners. The kind that took pictures everywhere they went.

Like the majority of tourists.

Then they needed a break. Only so they could gush over all the cute, sexy, funny, cool, odd, and a long list of adjectives to describe the photos they’d taken on the beach alone. On their first day here no less.

“I can’t wait to show this one to Kurokocchi!”

“Oh, look at this one! I can’t believe my hair looks that amazing after getting off the plane!”

Kise peeked over.

“Wow. Sure does.” He immediately wondered if his hair looked that amazing. But instantly doubted it. After all that happened on that plane between him and Aominecchi, Kise _severely_ doubted it.

He was still unsure how to handle the fast unraveling of their attraction. Never in a million years would he have guessed how quick Aominecchi would make a move on him. It was like a reaction that happened so instantly, you missed seeing all the steps in between. Kise flirting instantly produced sex.

In reality, they weren’t at that point yet. Kise hadn’t given it up so easily.

“Hold on…” Kise’s eyes grew in size as he took note of something.

“What is it?” And Satsuki was immediately concerned, standing right at his side, scrolling through pictures just like he was.

“Aominecchi isn’t in any of these!” He whispered. Though the ace miracle was like 50 feet away, on this gigantic beach with things happening all around. He couldn’t hear them even if they talked at normal volume.

Satsuki stuck her lip out.

“He isn’t going to want to take one.” They’d have to force him, or use bribery.

“Nonsense…” Kise turned slightly over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Aomine when… he caught him staring at some chick with huge melons.

Momoi followed his line of sight and also caught her childhood friend, red handed in the act of drooling over some skimpy broad (this was all in Momo’s mind; Aomine was not drooling, the girl was not a broad… well she was pretty sexy).

“I know the perfect plan.”

Forget using force. Forget bribing. Trickery was the best method.

Satsuki appeared curious.

Kise rolled his eyes away from Daiki, who should have been watching their bags. Obviously, Aomine was wrapped up in his own form of sightseeing. He was so unbelievable…

“This is how we’re going to get that _jerk_ to take a picture…”

They ended up whispering (again, for no good reason) about the perfect plan that Kise devised.

And maybe it had something to do with the excitement of being in a brand new country. Kise thought he could temporarily throw away his old, Japanese self. Not his nationality. Just the person he usually was back at home. He felt motivated to do something totally crazy.

He handed his phone over to Momoi, then ran towards Aomine, who stood in the same spot since arriving. Being a bump on the log. Aomine had no real desire to snap a bunch of useless selfie, or whatever pics. He wanted to check in to the room, put down all the heavy baggage and wander around this place. Explore. Figure out what he wanted to do. With or without company.

It wasn’t called antisocial. He called it doing whatever the hell he wanted. That was when he had the most fun. When he called all the shots. He hated being forced or pressured to do something.

But sadly, that’s how you got Aomine to spend time with you. You had to make him.

Back to what Kise was about to do. The miracle was sprinting over with an innocent smile on his face, which Aomine noted when he casted his eyes in Ryota’s direction.

Aomine suddenly got the sense that they were two people reuniting after a long fucking time. He hadn’t been able to get his hands on Kise since they unloaded their plane about 45 minutes ago.

Daiki’s arms were suddenly holding Kise – each shoulder supporting arms that circled around them– and the model miracle looked up, for the first time realizing that Aomine was taller. Maybe he hadn’t always been. Maybe Aominecchi grew over the winter.

Kise wouldn’t know because they were hardly ever this close, facing like two lovers. And neither looked uncomfortable with this position. Kise looked skeptic. Aomine bored. But equally glad for the chance to get a feel on Kise. For the hundredth time today.

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” The model asked.

Kise just ignored the hand on his ass. He had to if his plan was to be a success.

“Being patient while you and Satsuki run around like little kids. And I’m watching our stuff.”

Kise shook his head. Amazed that Aominecchi thought it was that easy to lie to his pretty face.

“So you weren’t checking out that hot girl with huge breasts?”

“What girl?”

There were already 5 girls Aomine spotted that looked as Kise described.

“Her.” Kise pointed and turned to a flaxen haired native playing volleyball. Each time she hit the ball and bounced it upwards, her boobs went too.

Daiki took a minute to pull his eyes away from her as she ran around with her amazing chest of busty, huge, round, bouncy… and Aomine’s interest in her allowed Kise’s plan to move into action.

Momo snapped their picture as soon as Kise went in and successfully planted a kiss. Aomine’s face on the jpeg exactly what both had hoped for. An HD photo of the fresh faced middle school ace of Teiko. A time before the more mature and arrogant Daiki of today emerged. Momoi loved both Aomine’s. But she _loved_ seeing the younger features of her friend come back. They were missed.

Meanwhile, Aomine remained stunned, his mind blank. He was still and silent. Brain flat lining.

“This looks great! Thanks Momocchi!”

Momoi and Kise were only a few steps away from Aomine, now gushing over their recent photo.

“Wait until Kurokocchi sees this one.”

“Did you tell Tetsu-kun we were here?”

“Nah. Let’s surprise Kurokocchi by bumping into him or something.” He winked, causing her to laugh as she agreed that it would interesting to see Tetsuya’s face when they suddenly appeared before him without warning.

Then she asked if Kise could send the picture of him and Dai-chan to her phone as well.

Speaking of Aomine, it took him awhile to reclaim his calm. Other than harmless flirting, or the weak return of a few embraces back on the plane, Aomine had been the one to initiate all physical contact between them. Until now.

He asked himself if Kise was a tease. Aomine knew how to deal with those types. But it was hard to categorize Kise into that group.

He wasn’t sure if Kise wanted to have sex. Or if he was playing hard to get. He knew Kise wanted something... which Aomine couldn’t put his finger on.

“Oi, Kise.”

Daiki took a couple steps forward, able to bridge the gap between him and Kise. Aomine grabbed and pulled the model directly into his body, by his slender waist. Just like he’d done back at the airport. Unfazed when Ryota glared at him for the rough treatment.

And Kise also wasn’t happy that Aominecchi followed with trying to kiss him on the lips. Aomine “allowed” Kise to dodge, and kissed his smooth cheek instead. There, he returned Kise’s kiss from 3 minutes ago.

Satsuki blinked. Curious and nosy about anything concerning Aomine. Kise too. She stood there watching.

“Why’d you kiss me and then run?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“That’s it? What the hell, Kise? I’ve been confused all morning.”

What the hell was going on between them? Did Kise want to fuck or not? Aomine wanted to know. But couldn’t ask with Satsuki standing right there. All in their business.

“We wanted to get a pic of you. You look so grumpy and unhappy. I surprised you to change how you look.”

He left out the part where Momoi also suggested she be the one to kiss her friend on the cheek. But Kise insisted that he had to do it.

After a tiny discussion, Momoi agreed. The blonde would benefit more than her.

“For a picture?”

“Hai.” Kise sighed, redirecting his gaze. Maybe he shouldn’t have done it…

“You could’ve asked me, first. I would have taken a stupid picture with you.”

“And smiled with me?” Especially considering how Aominecchi just said it was stupid!

“No. But who cares? I’d still be in the picture.” At least he wasn’t being a jerk. Taking a picture with Kise was no problem. But he didn’t smile in pictures anymore.

Kise pushed him away, as if he was hopeless. Like before, Aomine was strong so he couldn’t be forced back so easy, and didn’t go far. His hands remained on Kise’s hips, but fell away when Ryota went to get his shirt out of the sand, and his shoes that were laying around as well. He retrieved his items without a single glance in Aominecchi’s or Momocchi’s direction.

He was pouting.

“You could have handled that better Dai-chan.” Momoi hoped to help Aomine develop a more sensitive character.

“I don’t know what he wants.”

And of course, it wasn’t easy to change his ways. Aomine understood and reminded himself (and everyone else) that he was in charge of his own decisions. No one was going to make him apologize. Ever.

When Kise came back, he held his shoes, dangling from his middle and pointer fingers, and in the other hand held his phone. Seeing the surviving pout on Kise’s face and the usual indifference on Aomine’s, Momoi wondered what she looked like. That made her realize something.

“We haven’t taken a picture with all three of us!”

“How are we going to do that?” Aomine asked. Speaking directly to her, and trying to forget that Kise was around too, but strangely quiet and not as animated as before.

“Well…” Satsuki trailed off. Just by scanning the area, she could tell that there weren’t many Japanese tourists hanging out on the beach right now. Most seemed to be natives, or at least of European (or Western) descent.

Darn it. How were they going to communicate?

On cue, before anyone could say another word, a white volleyball rolled over and bumped into Kise’s ankle from behind. While he kneeled to pick it up, Satsuki and Daiki were already alerted to the presence of a tall male jogging towards them.

“ _I apologize for that!”_

Kise turned around to face the Australian guy whose ball he held in the palms of his hand (after dropping his shoes and pocketing his phone).

“ _It’s okay. Here you go.”_ Kise answered in perfect English as he handed over the object. His smile causing the native to become friendlier and extend a hand.

_“Thanks! I’m Ethan. And your name?”_

Satsuki and Daiki exchanged a look of surprise.

 _“I’m Ryota Kise. Nice to meet you!”_ Kise became more cheerful at the presence of this stranger. _“Do you mind helping out me and my friends?”_

They had no idea Kise knew English! And no idea what he was saying to the guy… which managed to piss off Aomine.

_“Sure, Ryota.”_

Though Aomine had no idea what the two were talking about. He knew what guys like this wanted from guys like Kise.

 _“Can you take a picture of us together?”_ Kise pointed behind him, at Aomine and Momoi.

 _“Sounds alright.”_ An easy task in fact.

While Kise reached into his back pocket for his phone, he took his eyes off Ethan for a split second. Long enough to allow the taller blonde to look once over Kise’s body. Still smiling with his perfect teeth.

Momoi somehow missed it. Aomine couldn’t possibly. And was glad he did. Now he would wait for _this guy_ to simply look like he was going to try something.

Aomine didn’t trust Kise not to flirt back, either. The Australian was good looking. Aomine noted with contempt.

When Kise was close enough, Aomine grabbed him right away.

Kise lifted his brow as he was suddenly pulled, and looked confused when he saw Daiki’s accusing expression.

“What did he say to you?”

Though it was clear to Satsuki that Kise asked the English speaking male to take their picture (Kise handed over his phone after all, and Ethan was holding it up to position the camera), none of that registered with the one track minded miracle ace.

Ryota wasn’t _exactly_ sure why Aominecchi was irritated. He had an idea. And even as the formless shooter had a grip on his arm, Kise didn’t try to pull away from him. He wasn’t bothered by Aomine’s touch. He didn’t see a reason to think twice about it. Not if those hands weren’t on his butt.

“He told me his name… and he said sorry about his ball hitting me.”

“He said more than that.”

“Yeah. I asked him to take our picture, and he said yes.”

Aomine tightened his fingers and glared in suspicion. He wished he knew fluent English. He didn’t trust what Kise was saying. Aomine wanted to know all of what was said. Things weren’t adding up in his head.

Kise wrapped his own fingers around Aominecchi’s wrist, then attempted to pry him off.

“Come on you two.” Satsuki hurried them along, worried that the blonde stranger would grow tired of waiting and go back to play his sport with his friends instead.

“How should we pose?” Kise asked. He also gave up getting Aomine to release him.

“Should I just stand between the two of you?” That way their photo wouldn’t be so tense. It didn’t seem like a good idea to have the blonde and dark bluenette standing side by side.

Momoi helped convince Aomine to let go of Kise. Then they lined up for their photo. Kise on the right end, Momoi in the middle, Aomine on the left. Their picture, from right (starting with Kise) to left showed: smiley face, smiley face, frowning face. There was no way Aomine would smile for this group photo. He was straight pissed that he couldn’t stop Kise from talking to _that fucking guy_.

Aomine didn’t know much about him. Except he hated the guy. From deep within.

 _“Thanks!”_ Kise said when he got his phone back.

_“No worries. Do you mind a favor for me as well?”_

_“We’ll see.”_ Kise knew better than to blindly accept favors from others.

 _“My friends and I noticed that you and your friend are tall and athletic. How about playing a game or two with us?”_ He nodded his head over to where his friends were waiting on the sand court.

Although Kise was willing to meet and become friends with non-Japanese people, he shook his head at the offer. Showing an apologetic smile.

 _“We need to check into our rooms. Then go eat something. We just got here. Maybe another time.”_ Kise nicely declined.

_“Oh no, no. Wait until you see the rooms: gorgeous. But I want to get to know you better. How long will you be here?”_

_“A week. Until Saturday.”_

_“Oh man. I leave in 3 days! Will you play a game with us before I go?”_

_“How about tomorrow?”_

_“Perfect! Ryota was it?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“If we’re going to meet up again, how about I get your number?”_

He waved at his friends on the court, gesturing for someone to bring his phone over.

 _“Sure._ ” Kise agreed. Though it didn’t seem like the taller blonde was waiting for his permission.

It was while waiting impatiently in the background that Aomine walked over. As Ethan was signaling to his friends. He intended to look imposing as approached. When he stopped, he noted that both Australians were only a little taller than Kise, meaning Aomine was about their height. That also meant they weren’t any better (or bigger) than he was. He could take them.

Momoi immediately followed behind Aomine.

 _“She’s pretty, dude. Get her number too.”_ Ethan’s friend whispered as the blonde Australian created a contact for Ryota in his cell.

Aomine and Momoi now stood on Kise’s right; Aominecchi the closest. Now that his friends were here, Kise was excited to introduce them.

_“Hey, Ethan?”_

The Australian raised his head from his phone screen, and gave his undivided attention.

 _“This is Satsuki.”_ He introduced Momocchi first, making sure he wouldn’t forget her. It was difficult to see her past Aomine’s broad form, Kise had to look around him in order to see her. Then he pointed to Aominecchi. _“And his name is Daiki.”_

Calling them by first name was a little weird. But while taking his English lessons - recommended by his manager for his future in the modeling career- he learned Westerners greet others and introduce themselves by first name. Australians followed this tradition. And besides, they were all pretty much the same age.

“Nice to meet you both.” The Australian greeted in return, shocking the gang, including Kise.

“You speak Japanese?”

_“Oh… um, I’m sorry. I only know some phrases. I’m not fluent one bit!”_

_“Awww... You got me a little excited.”_ Kise admitted.

_“Sorry. Perhaps you can help me learn more before I go.”_

_“We’ll see.”_ Kise answered in a similar way as before. Teaching someone Japanese while he stayed here didn’t seem fun at all. There was no way he was going to spend time doing that. If the two of them became friends, he’d rather this guy showed him around or something.

Kise turned to Aomine, who felt ignored. And angry. No matter what emotion he felt, he looked intimidating. But also like a cool guy. His hands were pocketed inside his loose sweats, a deep frown on his face, and eyes narrowed. His powerful stature was admired by both Australians up close. They thought Ryota was good looking from a distance (he’d been watching Kise since the Japanese teen got here), and definitely up close. The same goes with this Daiki. Based on their appearance alone, he could tell they both were **something**...

Not only that, but it was easy to recognize that they were foreigners. Even before he ran over and heard them speak Japanese. Australia got many East Asian tourists. Hence, it was easy for Ethan to also tell they were Japanese, he had a few Japanese friends in the past. Even dated a few. He always thought they were exotic. Ryota was more than that… he was perfect. His face and body were so perfect. Could he convince this teen to hook up in just three days? Was that possible?

Too bad for Ethan. A unique sense came with Aomine having powerful, keen instincts. He could sniff out a sneaky bastard from a mile away. And read their mind too.

This bastard was not about to do a goddamn thing with Kise.

“Aominecchi, Momocchi, they want us to play volleyball with them tomorrow. Are you guys game?”

“Sounds fun!” Momoi’s eyes lit up, and quickly got the attention of both the Australians present.

“They’ve got a lot of people already.” Aomine protested. But was telling the truth. There were 10 people on the court combined, 5 on each side. About an equal mix of guys and girls.

“It’ll be fun like Momocchi said. They said they want to get to know us better.” Kise persuaded.

“I think they’re up to something. You shouldn’t trust people so easily, Kise.”

“Oh, whatever! They’re not going to try anything! Besides, we’ll probably have the others with us tomorrow. It’ll be cool to see if we’re stronger than them.” Kise’s new found interest was finding out if the Generation of Miracles could transfer their talents to a brand new sport!

Kise and Aomine were speaking in Japanese, so assumed that neither Australian teen knew what they said.

“I could take every last one of those guys by myself.” And with that Aomine forced a strong arm around Kise’s waist.

Kise wondered what he thought he was doing. Especially after he had called their picture _stupid_ and almost pulled Kise’s arm off only a minute ago.

“Watch it Aominecchi. You’ll give them the wrong idea about us.”

Not exactly the words Kise thought he would say. Nevertheless, he stepped away from the dark haired player, Aomine surprisingly not pulling him back. But he did get irritated that Kise moved away. Kise trying not to give these guys the wrong idea. While Aomine didn't particularly give a shit about what these guys thought or what they believed. Fuck these guys.

“And what idea is that, Kise? You’re already flirting and telling him your name. And it looked like you already gave him your number.” Aomine wasn't an idiot. Anyone knew what a number exchange looked like. “He probably already thinks you're single.”

“I _am_ single, Aominecchi.” Aomine had to know that. Otherwise there was no way Kise would allow the tanned miracle to touch his ass _sometimes_. Nor would he have hugged and kissed him on the cheek a while ago. He’d never cheated.

But Kise gave his name (and most of the time his number too) to everyone he met for the first time! He was a natural flirt. He liked dating and being single. That didn't mean he was going to sleep with everyone he gave his name and number to.

Besides, it wasn’t like Aominecchi seemed interested in being his boyfriend. Or GOING OUT ON A DATE? What did he care if Kise wanted some other guy? So far, it was clear that Aominecchi wanted to have sex. That didn't translate into wanting him romantically or a friend or whatever.

After spending so much time around Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, Kise at least knew what a caring relationship between two guys looked like.

But with the way his past teammate was acting all _possessive_ , Aominecchi confused the hell out of him. Kagamicchi was always stingy about Kurokocchi. Was Aominecchi just a selfish jerk about the people he wanted to sleep with? Was he jealous? Angry that Kise was being friendly with another attractive guy?

Kise had no idea what Aominecchi wanted from him. And all his confusion left Kise with a decreased mood. And more importantly, he really wanted someone to talk to about his situation with Aominecchi. It felt like a problem Kise never encountered before.

“Do you want to play with these guys tomorrow or what?” Kise hoped that by crossing his arms and looking serious, he would effectively show his irritation. But nope. Aomine thought he was pouting because he really wanted the Touou ace to play volleyball with him Sunday.

“I’ll think about it.” he decided. But without a doubt, if Kise ended up joining these guys tomorrow, you could bet that Aomine would be there. And the only thing on his mind would be to _crush_ these guys.

 _“We should get going.”_ Kise was suddenly more than super excited about seeing the rooms. He knew they would be beautiful. And he wondered what kind of view he would have. What would his bathroom look like? His bedroom? Everything else?

 _“Call me to figure out what time we’re playing tomorrow. We usually play before dinner for sure. Hope that’s okay.”_ Ethan waved.

_“Probably. But I can’t wait.”_

And Kise couldn’t help but think that these guys should prepare for defeat. Tomorrow, they’d discover how competitive he was. Too bad he hadn’t asked Kise if he played a sport back in Japan.

Volleyball was SO on for Sunday.

“Are you finally done talking to that bastard?”

“Are you kidding?” Kise laughed. He felt a lot better, and forgot why he was even down in the first place.

“Tch, that guy is a bastard. I know it.”

“You would know, Dai-chan.” Momoi stuck her tongue out at him. Something Kise wanted to do all day.

“THANK you, Momocchi!” She’d read Kise’s thoughts.

Kise’s “friends” were gone; the bastards. So the threesome got their luggage, heading to check in. As they walked along the white coast, dodging beach bodies, Kise relished in the feel of the smooth, almost therapeutic feel of soft, slightly cool - not hard and hot - sand beneath his toes. If he was fortunate enough, every time he visited the beach here, it would be warm, sunny weather, soft sand, and cool water that he could splash in.

And he couldn’t wait to see everyone in their swimsuits (besides Momoi, she was wearing hers right now). Especially Kurokocchi! He looked so cute in his trunks! They’d have to take a picture together.

Then he looked over his shoulder, spotting the dark haired teen at the back of the group.

“You brought swim trunks, right Aominecchi?”

“Something like that.” Daiki mumbled grumpily.

Kise sighed.

“Jerk.”

“Didn’t catch that.”

“I said ‘JERK.’”

Aomine smirked at the insult.

“I’m glad. Isn’t that what you’re into?” He recalled the Australian Kise had been talking with only moments ago.

“As if I’ll ever tell you what I’m into!” And finally gave into the urge to stick his tongue out in Aominecchi’s direction.

Yet Aomine’s handsome smirk remained.

“I already know what you like. You should practice with your tongue later on.”

“Dai-chan!” Yes, Momoi now had an image in her head.

“HENTAI!” Kise yelled.

Aomine looked pleased.

“Woah, who’s the hentai, Kise?” A familiar friend from Japan asked the blonde as soon as he stepped through the entrance to the grand lobby, yelling at Aomine right before going inside.

On their way to check in as well, having entered the resort from a different side, Midorima and Takao stood just ahead of the threesome. Kise, Aomine, and Momoi were third to arrive at the resort. Seirin first. Shutoku second.

Takao had been the one to ask Kise the question, but the blonde was used to spotting Midorima. He noted his miracle presence before the more average Shutoku player. Not to mention, Midorimacchi was his friend since middle school.

Whenever Kise unexpectedly encountered Midorima, or any miracle for that matter, his eyes lit like golden stars and his first instinct was to run up and greet them.

“Midorimacchi!” He cried on his way there. Behind him, Satsuki shouted Midorima’s name as well, surprised to see him too. Aomine sighed, but was also happy, deep, deep, deep down inside. He followed Kise and Momoi at a moderate pace.

 

-Part 3: During the Day-

Captivated by the view he had from his room, Kuroko didn’t move. Posted at a window much bigger and taller than he. The long white drapes were pulled out of his way, and half of Kuroko gazed at the scene with palms, face, and the full front side of his body pressed to the glass.

Below, there was a view that stole his breath away. His lips were parted, though he was left speechless.

The other half of Kuroko - back side - pressed to his boyfriend. Kagami anything but interested in looking outside the window. Like Kuroko, he’d returned to see it many times. Their entire suite had glass windows and glass doors that offered the same view a thousand times. You never got bored of the scenic beauty, an orchestra of crystal waters, glittering white sand, and sun shining in harmony. Like out of a dream. The resort was something you couldn’t imagine. A fantasy. Just as his parents said it would be. Kuroko and the others continuously thanked him for inviting them, and treating them to this paradise, but Taiga didn’t think he deserved all the thanks. Everything was a reward from his parents.

They knew how much the Seirin basketball team meant to him. But had no idea about Kuroko. Who he cared about just as much. But deep down... maybe he loved Kuroko more than that. The boy that made him think differently about basketball, companionship, and trust.

Not that Kagami realized the extent of all this.

He was young, and lacking long term, romantic relationship experience. Never claiming to be in love with anyone in the past. There were only so many ways Taiga knew how to demonstrate that he loved Kuroko.

By being concerned over his well-being, insisting to see and talk to him daily, being his best friend, helping him out whenever he needed it (without a second thought), enjoying his company, always saying good morning, good night, but never good bye… none of it seemed pointless. None of it he took for granted.

Without knowing all the reasons why, he was crazy about Kuroko.

Kagami began to pull Kuroko by the wrist, dragging him away from the window. Kuroko stumbled along, startled by how quickly Kagami-kun was holding him at the window, warming his backside, before suddenly stepping away to guide Kuroko along. To their wide mattress bed.

Kagami’s hearing picked up on the running shower in the next room.

“Let’s fool around while he’s in the shower.”

“Are you talking about Furihata-kun?”

“Yeah.” he answered after sitting Kuroko down. There was no one else here, but the three of them. Fukuda and Kawahara were in their own rooms, getting ready to come over so they could all go for lunch. Those two were supposed to be here in a little while, sometime after Furi finished in the shower. Kuroko and Kagami already showered. Sadly, they’d taken it separately. So there would be someone to keep Furi company.

Kagami, Kuroko, and Furihata didn’t just have a room. They had a 2 story suite with a view. If they walked out onto either of their two balconies – one on the first floor, and one of the top floor, where there was a single bedroom that Furi called his own – they’d see clear waters silently swaying outside. In addition to that, they had a wide hot tub on their first floor balcony. To summarize the splendor of it, this suite had 2 bedrooms, one on the upper floor and one on the bottom, both equipped with king sized beds, a mounted flat screen television, a fire place, soft chair, white carpet, table, and finally, numerous large windows to overlook the glittering white sand and deep blue water leading from the coast. There was a kitchen and living room combined into one big space.

This suite was bigger than Kagami’s apartment. It could fit 100 of Tetsuya’s normal sized rooms. Probably.

“We shouldn’t make love when he’s in here with us.”

“He’s not in here with us, Kuroko. Besides, if I close the door, he’ll get the idea.”

“He’ll know what we’re doing.”

“Relax, babe. I’m sure Furi understands that we need privacy once in a while.”

But Taiga understood what Kuroko was saying. It’s not like he didn’t have a good point either. As Furi’s roommates - and a romantic couple - he and Kuroko needed to watch it. That much was clear. Especially because they were dealing with Furi. It was kind of hilarious to him, when he kissed Kuroko in front of the others, or just Furi (even though Kuroko told him not to), Fukuda and Kawahara didn’t seem too fazed by them, BUT Furi always did a full 180. Couldn’t even look at them. Or talk normally to them afterwards.

Furihata often struggled to make eye contact with Kagami, while it was easy for him with Kuroko. Taiga wondered what could explain that. Maybe Furi thought Kagami was the Hentai, with a constant dirty desire to do graphic, explicit things to Kuroko. As if Kuroko was innocent. It took two to tango. Didn’t Furi know?

Kagami wondered if he was a virgin. Probably not...

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko called.  Stretched out on their king sized, silently observing the red head ace hover over him. Kagami’s eyes distant. But locked on Kuroko. When Kagami broke out of his stupor, he swept his gaze over Tetsuya’s body.

Where the hell were the clothes Kuroko just had on?

“How did you get undressed so fast?” He asked with a raised brow. Usually, Kagami didn’t miss one second of Kuroko stripping down to naked, flawless skin.

“You undressed me.” He whispered in truth. Kuroko couldn't let out a single word as his boyfriend threw every article of clothing off him in a flash. Gone were the fresh clothes Kuroko had just put on. Then he was gently pushed into laying down on the bed.

“What?” Kagami had no recollection of any of that.

Was he out of his mind?

When Kagami spread his legs and settled on top of him, Kuroko started to protest, but the ace quickly told him shush. Briefly, he kissed Kuroko to quiet him, sucking on his lips till they swelled, then pulled away with a smack. After he was satisfied with the state of Kuroko’s wet lips, he climbed down to worship Kuroko’s nipples, desiring to get the centers of his areolas erect. Ever since he’d started having sex with Kuroko, the teen’s small, flat chest aroused him. All it took to turn him on was his lovers pink buds. He liked to flick them with the end of his tongue.

Call him horny, call him a pervert, but when down on the beach nearly an hour ago, every time he’d look at Kuroko, nipples were the first thing he saw. No. So not true. Kuroko’s face, then his nipples. They both were fucking cute.

One time - on the beach like previously- he laid in the soft, tiny beads of white sand, letting Kuroko hover over to pour it on top of him. He didn’t hide that he was leering. Gazing up at Kuroko, non-stop, while his partner stayed focused and busy with his task of burying Taiga. Kagami’s head -all in the gutter - imagined what it would have been like to rise out of the sand, climb on top Kuroko, make-out, undress each other, get Kuroko relaxed, stretch his tight entrance, and then…

Make love (hard) on the beach. It sounded romantic. Incredibly hot.

Tetsuya stuck his chest out, sitting up with Taiga now standing, bent over him and the mattress, repeatedly giving open mouth kisses to one of his nipples, then switching to the other, coating them in thin layers of saliva. Making them hard as they met with the cool air of the room. The sucking and biting on his chest caused an ache between his slender legs, and soon developed a dripping erection. Kagami-kun’s wasn’t leaking as much as his, but stiff, slightly curved near the head. Kuroko stroked the tall member, fully erect against Kagami’s fitted tank, where he knew Kagami-kun’s six pack was, but hid underneath his black wife beater.

Before Kuroko made him cum, the redhead grabbed his sliding wrist and pulled it away. Placed Kuroko’s hand back on the bed. The sixth miracle concentrated on supporting his leaning, upwards position while his Light pecked a straight line down the white skin of his chest and stomach. Then he met with little Kuroko, pre-ejaculating in thin streams, and reminding Kagami of the melting vanilla ice cream that Kuroko was slurping earlier. Kagami got down to his knees, kneeling on the carpet, and faced between Kuroko’s thighs. He helped bend and prop both Kuroko’s knees over his broad shoulders. Before Taiga used his warm mouth to carefully swallow every inch of Kuroko.

Kuroko gasped.

“I…I...lo..v...”He couldn’t complete his sentence or words. When his loves sucked at the base, Kuroko locked his ankles at Taiga’s upper back. And arched while leaning further, two hands tangling in the sheets.

Powerful spasms squeezed his pelvis and sac, and Kuroko choked, his breaths coming in irregular intervals. A shaking inhale. A puff in exhale. He did amazingly well keeping quiet, to listen for Furi finishing in the shower. But Kuroko was quickly forgetting that. His hips gently rocked involuntarily as he moved with Kagami’s mouth, lost in mind blowing oral sex.

Tetsuya wished he knew how close his partner was. Kuroko’s own approach to climax was obvious. The big hint was his uncontrollable moans. He tried to bite his lip, still mindful of Furihata, but it was also a habit of his.

“Don’t bite back, Kuroko.” Kagami forgot about Furihata completely, falsely believing they were alone all of a sudden.

“But...Furi..ah...kun..mm..” Kuroko tried to say while Kagami watched him closely, beating off Kuroko’s erection as he remembered they had to hurry up. He’d forgotten until he heard Furi’s name spill from Kuroko’s lips.

Taiga went down on him again, increasing the intensity. His goal to get Kuroko over the edge before interrupted.

Drowning in the heat of his mouth, and the fisting without rhythm at the base soon got Kuroko there. Collapsing on the wide mattress, Tetsuya’s fingers reached out and grabbed Kagami by the spiked hair, eyes screwed shut, heels grinding into Taiga’s back, and he moaned as if carrying a high note. A flush of dopamine shot to every part of his body that he sensed, all at once. And Kagami-kun - his love - could handle the squirting, gulping down a mouthful.

Kuroko licked his own lips. Recalling the times he swallowed, too. Oral sex - giving and receiving - satisfied him. It got better each time.

Blue eyes opened again to find Kagami with his erect cock in one hand. Masturbating. Observing the sight of Kuroko post orgasm. A vulnerable Kuroko. Spread with arms and legs all over the mattress, easily the sexiest thing ever. And when Kuroko could hardly keep his eyes open following release…

Not a single shot of cum was on Kuroko’s body. Kagami swallowed every drop of him. And licked Kuroko’s smooth thighs before getting off the floor.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko whispered in a moan, using his voice to further arouse his boyfriend. He wanted to help Kagami cum faster.

“Turn over.”

Tetsuya knew what would likely happen next. Turning to get on his knees, Kuroko rested on his elbows, which allowed the redhead a clear view of his soft bottom.

With Kuroko’s ass in front of him, Taiga quickly raised his only free hand, and with it he slapped Kuroko on the round behind several times while rapidly jerking off.

The wet sounds of Kagami-kun’s erection and the sound of Kuroko’s ass being spanked filled their room. Tetsuya’s used his palm to stifle his heated moans.

Kagami told him not to do that.

“He can’t hear you in the bathroom.” Taiga assumed in a husky tone.

Kuroko obediently listened, freeing his sounds, while continuing to be spanked. Kagami-kun now masturbating with the tip of his penis prodding Kuroko’s small ring of muscle.

“Is your ass still sore?” He ceased slapping Kuroko on his pinkish rear. With one finger, lubricated in Kagami’s own pre-cum, he let one digit slip inside Kuroko’s tiny entrance.

“Hai. But you made it feel a lot better Kagami-kun.”

“You used that pillow I gave you for the plane ride?”

“Hai.”

After making love countlessly Friday night, Kuroko had a sore butt this morning and on the plane. But he had been comfortable. When Kuroko passed out unconscious last night, Taiga foresaw Kuroko’s possible condition. So he made sure to pack a small, foam pillow for Tetsuya. Kuroko made use of that cushion on board the plane. Though the seats turned out to be very roomy and spongy. That fact was why the phantom sixth shared one seat with Kagami. And left an empty spot next to the aisle. Kuroko sat glued to Kagami’s hip, reading a book for majority of the travel (while Kagami-kun slept the whole time). And still used the pillow that Kagami-kun brought for him.

Yes, they cuddled on the plane. However, during the ride, Kuroko and Kagami hadn’t breathed one word to each other.

“I’m glad it helped. You think I do a good job taking care of your ass?”

He gently rubbed over the curve of Kuroko's backside, massaging it. The soreness from last night may be dull, but Kagami still wanted to show that he was willing to make it feel better. And he wouldn’t use his cock penetrate Kuroko until the bluenette was all the way healed, again.

“Hai, Kagami-kun. Will you always take care of it?”

“Always. You know how much I love your ass, right?”

He would marry Kuroko’s butt, if that was a thing. Seriously saw nothing wrong with getting married to a beautiful, amazing ass. Only Kuroko’s.

“Hai. Will you always feel that way about it?”

“Don’t ask me that. You know I will. Always loving you means always loving your ass.”

He ceased massaging to grab hold of Kuroko’s elbow. Pulled Kuroko up to just his knees. Then kissed him once over the lips.

“Let me cum spooning you.”

“Spooning?”

“Yeah. Put your hands like this.”

He closed his mouth over Kuroko’s after they were in Kagami’s desired position. With Tetsuya kissing over his shoulder, spine curved, and knees secured on the bed while Taiga supported him from behind, he moaned as Kagami-kun rotated a thumb around one hard nipple, tweaked it between a middle and point pointer finger. And Taiga returned to fisting his own erection to finally get release.

However, Kuroko tightened one arm around the back of Kagami’s neck so he could reach down and push Kagami’s hand away

“Let me do it for you.”

Kagami claimed Kuroko’s small chin in a strong grip. To whisper directly over his lips.

“Do it fast.”

“Hai.”

Furihata was taking a long ass shower. But Taiga had a feeling he would be finished very soon. Kuroko still needed to get dressed, Kagami needed to put his trunks back on, and their door was opened wide as fuck.

Kagami fastened both arms around Kuroko, embracing his slender waist to help support the phantom sixth, who needed one hand to pound his small hand against the base of the boyfriend's thick hardness. Kuroko’s other hand caressed Kagami’s angular jaw while they maintained the chemistry of being too attracted to pull away from their lover’s gaze.

Looking at each other was always enough to do the trick.

The first person to hear the shower go off was Taiga. And pretended he didn’t. So when Kuroko heard the sound of the heavy door clicking unlocked in the other room, he had to use every bit of his strength to unlock his boyfriend’s arms - because Kagami tried not letting him go - and was left with no other option but to crawl quickly to the headboard, then hop down to hide underneath the covers.

“Godfuckingdammit…” Kagami mumbled and slapped his forehead, a prominent erection remained between his legs. And Kuroko a small bundle beneath the comforter.

He didn’t respond when Kagami-kun called his name. Stubbornly ignoring the ace.

Taiga stomped away to pick up his trunks off the floor. Angrily forced them on, but careful of the waistband that might injure him while lifting it over the slight curve of his dick.

While Kagami was trying to make himself decent, Furi was about to walk fast past their doorway. In a robe. Small drops from the shower sticking to his freshly washed skin, and wearing his comfortable robe that came down midway to his upper thigh. A robe he brought with him from home. So he would feel relaxed after each shower.

“I’m finished Kagami.” Furi said with a diverted gaze, and a tiny fluster on his cheeks. The brunette had been so nervous to exit the bathroom, having no idea what he would walk out on. In order to get to his room on the second floor, he had to bypass Kagami and Kuroko’s bedroom. Talk about a lot of pressure!

But Furi remembered Kuroko’s promise to him. When they had a serious talk with each other on the plane. Kuroko said he would make sure Furi didn’t witness any sex between him and Kagami-kun. And Furihata was so grateful for Kuroko’s considerate nature. And trusted Kuroko would keep his word.

Kuroko easily earned Furihata’s trust. Which made Furi wanted to open up to Kuroko more! The average athlete followed Kuroko’s promise by having a more personal conversation with the sixth miracle. It wasn’t anything they talked about in great detail, Furi fearing that someone might overhear. But in general, he told Kuroko about his sexuality. He didn’t ask Kuroko about anything related to sex between hot guys. And wouldn’t have phrased it that way! But Furihata showed Kuroko one of his favorite basketball magazines, pointing out all the guys he had secret crushes on. Because they were very talented. Attractive by default.

That was around the point when Furi experienced some embarrassment. He FORGOT one very important player that was in that magazine, and he showed that page to Kuroko without thinking about all the famous teen athletes that Kuroko knew personally.

So even though he and Kuroko hadn’t talked explicitly about sex. Kuroko found out information that could be blackmail for Furihata. His BIGGEST celebrity/basketball teen crush...

His eyes became discs, Furi noticing the a ball under the covers, that Kuroko was missing, and that Kagami was strangely on his way out of the room clutching a small, decorative pillow below his waist.

All the clues went over Furi’s head. Concern that Kuroko and Kagami had another “fight” overwhelmed his reason.

Seirin’s ace was red in the face. Boiling.

And was that Kuroko under the thick covers?

“Is Kuroko okay?” Furi wondered. And safely stepped aside as Kagami marched to the shared bathroom without even considering walking around Furi, who was right in his path to the washroom.

Kagami ignored him. Not able to focus on anything but his own “problem” in the crotch of his pants.

Furi was now certain Kagami was mad. And there was a chance Kuroko was sad, possibly mad too. Either way, Kuroko was taking shelter for some reason that couldn’t be a good one.

Then Taiga slammed the bathroom door for extra effect. Doing well to make sure he wasn’t disturbed.

And then there was a knock on the trio’s door. Likely that two expected Seirin first years had arrived.

Furihata now faced three dilemmas. In less than five minutes. He began shaking in distress without a darn clue what to do. He realized he wasn’t dressed properly to go answer the door. Kagami shouldn’t be disturbed _at all_. Kuroko hiding.

There was no hope for making the right decision in this situation! He was hopeless!

“Furihata-kun.”

Kuroko’s head poked up from beneath the covers. After hearing the bathroom door slam, Tetsuya figured it was safe to reveal his presence. It would be too difficult to fake like he and Kagami-kun hadn’t been doing anything with the redhead still in the room and Kuroko on the bed, under the covers. In a nude state.

Furi immediately calmed down after hearing Kuroko’s mild voice. And seeing the Kuroko’s collected features. Furi found Kuroko to have role model behavior. He never freaked out.

“Ku-Kuroko?”

Though Furihata was still quite concerned about him. Even if Kuroko looked fine. The way he was bundled inside the white covers was strange.

“Is someone at our door?”

Another knock answered to Kuroko’s question.

“H-hai!” Furi remained a bit ruffled.

With Kuroko seeming to be okay, and Kagami locked away in the bathroom (in isolation; total deprivation), Furi believed the only thing that demanded his attention was two people he assumed were at the door.

When the brunette ran past the living room/kitchen in order to get the door, Kuroko also hurried, stealthily sliding off the bed. And clicking the door shut quietly. Now that company had arrived, Kuroko saw no issue with shutting it for a little while.

Furi got to the door of the suite as soon as Kuroko closed the entrance to his and Kagami-kun’s room. Furihata used one hand to push together the open folds on his robe that loosened while running to the answer the door. He tried not to have his thin chest revealed, already feeling a bit shy about turning the knob to pull open the door and welcome his friends/teammates Fukuda, Kawahara…

“Surprise!”

And Kise, Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, Takao at the door as well.

 

-No Telling What Saturday Will Bring-

-Day 1-

**Next: Saturday (At Night)**

 

 **AN** :

 

ABOUT THE OC’S AND CHARACTER ROLES: **OC’s are NOT IMPORTANT AND NOT MAJOR**. As I tried to imply by not even giving “Ethan’s” friend a name (and Kise failed to even introduce them to Momoi and Aomine ). No OC’s will have major roles, and their only purpose is to do a bit of world building. Or help move certain plot elements/events forward. I’m not a fan of OC’s, but I can tolerate them if they don’t get on my nerves and they seem relevant somehow. Trust me, this story is all about The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, Kagami, and Furihata. I feel a little bad about it, but Kawahara and Fukuda won’t have major roles either (:( ). The others, such as the Rakuzan team, won’t be major. They just have to be in here because I feel like they roll with Akashi just so he can boss them around! :) Takao and Himuro are more relevant than Kawahara, Fukuda, and Rakuzan team, but are less relevant than the GoM, Kuroko, Kagami, and Furihata. Momoi has a minor role, but she is around because I feel like it’s difficult to imagine Aomine without her somewhere close by.

 

Please remember what I said. As the story goes on, I am sticking to my word about this.

 

 **Check out what happens Saturday: At Night** (which is also posted).


	6. Part 3: Saturday (Night 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; Akashi x Furihata; Aomine x Kise; Midorima x Takao; Murasakibara x Himuro; GoM x Kuroko (past); possessive! Kagami, Aomine, and Akashi; Ultimate Uke Kuroko and Ultimate Uke Furihata; Seductive/Power Uke Kise; Language; Explicit content; Underage Drinking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit for this work of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 3: No Telling What Saturday Will Bring (Night 1)

 

**Part** **3:** **N** **o** **Tellin** **g** **Wha** **t** **Saturd** **ay** **Wi** **ll** **Br** **ing** **(N** **ight** **1)**

  
**At** **Ni** **ght**  
  
**Befo** **re** **Sei** **rin** **land** **ed** **in** **Daytime…**  
  
_Most members of the team were unconscious, comfortably reclined in seats that were roomy enough for two and soft enough to compete with an actual bed. Kawahara slept in the seat directly behind Kuroko, Fukuda directly across from Kawahara in the next row, also sleeping, and the phantom sixth had no idea what Furihata was up to because the shy first year probably sat in the seat behind Fukuda, out of Kuroko's sight.  
Tetsuya was reading, book in his lap, and used his only available hand to flip the page as he finished each one. It was a dry romance novel - but totally Kuroko’s cup of tea - a genre that he recently took interest in after beginning his own love life. Kuroko was into all things romance.      _

_He appreciated even the really cheesy cliché stories, as long as he could relate and understand them.  
These stories inspired him to be a fool in love with his Kagami. They were why he encouraged his boyfriend to act lovey dovey with him most of the time. But not always. Kagami-kun needed a break from the embarrassment of proving just how love sick he was.  
Kuroko single-handedly closed the short novel. Placed it in the empty seat to his left. He finished that story. And now he wanted to stretch his legs. Maybe get out of his seat. He could go see if Furihata was sleep like the others.  
Before getting out of the seat with Kagami, Kuroko stared down at the ace, who laid back in his seat, fully reclined like the others. Except one arm folded behind his head for a makeshift pillow, comfortable enough that Kagami snored softly (and drooled like a little baby). As if asleep in his own bed at home. Kuroko just had to smile at the sight of Kagami, so serene and at peace. Kuroko wondered if Kagami-kun ever dreamed about anything, and if so…what about? He hoped one day he and Kagami-kin could easily talk about their dreams with one another. Good and bad ones.  
Atop Kagami’s chest was a relaxed hand, rising and falling as he respired. After Taiga fell asleep, Tetsuya placed his smaller hand over Kagami’s to be slightly apologetic about his earlier withdrawal. He and Kagami-kun hadn't spoken at all since boarding this flight.  
Despite that news, they were naturally in sync. No words were required when Kagami secured his bag above the seat, taking Kuroko’s next (‘cause he was short), then dropped down into his seat. Headphones in. He’d exchanged a few words with the others - said nothing to Kuroko - and then proceeded to retreat into his own world. However, at his side - in his seat - was plenty of room. For one person of a certain size to fit. There was an extra seat right beside Taiga's, more than enough space to fit Kuroko’s behind. But Tetsuya had a cushion for his sore backside, he placed it in Kagami's chair, in the open space next to the ace’s narrow hip, and sat on the plush surface.  
Kagami sensed him there, but didn't protest. He’d expected Kuroko to do that. Hence why he left room for the bluenette in the first place.  
Kuroko knew he was supposed to sit here too. There were times when he could read Kagami’s mind. He planned to leave Kagami’s side. Just for a second. So that he could go visit Furihata. Kuroko didn’t think he would be gone long._  
 _But one thing first._  
 _He pulled out his black, erasable marker, stashed in his bag for just this occasion. Kuroko was a terrible drawer, but lately he practiced. He learned to create lips and kissy faces. And anyone could draw hearts. And eyelashes. Oh, a mustache would look handsome. Kagami-kun would look good with whiskers… almost done._  
 _For the finishing touch he placed a gentle kiss to Taiga’s whiskered cheek._  
 _That was fun._  
 _Kuroko walked past more than a few rows, surprised to see Furi at the very back of their section. Did the brunette want to sleep undisturbed?_  
 _Kuroko appeared beside Furi._  
 _“Hi.” He whispered. And though softly spoken, Kuroko scared the soul out of Furi, who was wide awake and screamed at the top of his lungs._  
 _No one woke._  
 _“Ku-Ku-ro-” It would take a sec to stop shaking._  
 _“I’m sorry. I didn't know you were so focused on reading that you didn't see me.”_  
 _A moment of silence with the calm faced Kuroko Tetsuya and soon after, Furihata was able to return to normal. But still slightly afraid. Not of Kuroko exactly, but of the suddenness._  
 _Kuroko: the master of popping up out of nowhere, and frightening folks. He didn’t always mean to do that…_  
 _“It’s..it’s alright.” Furi needed to convince himself mostly, trying to relax._  
 _Kuroko observed him silently, but otherwise his pale blue eyes looked happy to not be alone, while everyone else had their unconscious, peaceful dreams._  
 _“I’m glad you’re awake.”_  
 _“Hai.” Furi smiled too. Though he’d been back here minding his business, he was glad for someone to come join him. He wasn't antisocial. He simply didn't want to bother the others, or anger them. They all seemed to desire solitude._  
 _Furi knew Kuroko and Kagami did. Because while everyone sat with an empty seat beside them, Seirin's light and shadow couple chose to share a seat. At the very front. So Furi sat in the way back. Hoping not to disrupt Kuroko and Kagami more than anyone else._  
 _But now Kuroko was back here with him instead. So Furi had to wonder why._  
 _“Are you and Kagami still fighting?” It explained why Kuroko came to sit here with him._  
 _“We didn't fight.” Kuroko denied. He truly believed that wasn’t what happened. Though he and Kagami had yet to talk about it._  
 _“Kagami looked mad, though.” As they boarded their plane, Kagami was the grouchiest of them all. Furi stayed completely out of his way._  
 _“Since we started dating, Kagami-kun has never been mad at me for real. He doesn’t think he can be. That’s what he told me.” Kuroko believed him. For the most part._  
 _“Yeah, but… he hasn't talked to you.” Furihata paid close attention to them, so he noticed._  
 _“We don't always talk. Sometimes, we don't have anything to say. But we still want to spend time together.” Kuroko cherished those moments. They felt natural._  
 _“Really?” It sounded complex to Furi. He couldn't imagine two people keeping company and just not saying ANYTHING to each other._  
 _“Hai.” Kuroko confirmed._  
 _“So… what’s it like?”_  
 _Kuroko thought he knew what Furi was asking him, but he had to be sure and ask Furi to clarify._  
 _“Are you asking about sex?”_  
 _You couldn’t blame Kuroko for the misunderstanding. Furi phrased his question in a terrible way._  
 _Plus Kise always tried getting Kuroko to reveal what he and Kagami did in the bedroom. All the time. Always asking in a similar way that Furi had. Except Kise was far less indirect about it._  
 _He didn’t immediately freeze up and go dead silent like Furihata just did, either._  
 _“I’ve never told anyone about what I do to Kagami-kun or what he does to me. But if you want to know what it’s like, I usually cum before he does-”_  
 _Kuroko was known for being blunt. But he wouldn’t have said such a thing if he knew Furihata shied at mentions of sex, and nearly fainted after what Kuroko just said. He was really only comfortable talking about what made guys attractive. Like a nice build. Muscles. Stylish clothes. A nice haircut. A handsome face. The most basic things._  
 _Furihata eventually wanted to ask Kuroko about sex. But realized he wasn’t ready…_  
 _“H-hold on. I’m not…”  His head was hurting based on the very vague details Kuroko had shared. But maybe his headache was due to all the blood draining from his brain. Simply having no idea what two guys did in the bedroom. Besides maybe touch each other between the legs, which was the only sexual thing Furi had ever conjured up in his mind. He never thought about having sex with a girl either. He only went out with them because he thought they were pretty, or smart, or had amazing personalities. He was only interested in guys because they could also be those things (though Furi was more into handsome guys, not the pretty ones). But guys played basketball. Furi’s favorite sport. And magazine to read._  
 _So Furihata liked talented and attractive guys. He couldn’t imagine himself having sex with them. Even though he was really curious about it._  
 _“Did I say too much?”_  
 _“Uh, yeah. Sort of. But… but I’m glad.”_  
 _“About what I said about sex?”_  
 _“No! Not sex! Ah-” One of Furi’s lungs shrank to the size of a nut; as he looked incredibly nervous, he also looked like he lacked oxygen. “I mean I -” Made sure to take a breath. “I don’t-” Filled lungs. “KnowAlotAboutSex.” Said it all in exhale._  
 _Furi’s heart pounded. He held his chest and struggled to breathe normally._  
 _“Calm down, Furihata-kun.”_  
 _“Ju-just one second.”_  
 _Kuroko gave him exactly one second._  
 _“Maybe it’ll help if I made you a promise?”_  
 _Kuroko could correctly tell what was going on here. He understood that Furihata-kun was nervous and shy when it came to things about sex. Kuroko was like that for his very first time… and he was like that on his very first **real** date. He also correctly assumed Furihata has never had sex. But would know anyway, based on what Furi just said._  
 _But Furi’s reaction made Kuroko believe the brunette had a better understanding than Furi himself believed. There were reasons to react like that when it came to sex. To be shy about it. Kuroko was a great example of that. He was the furthest thing from shy. But when losing his virginity, and especially the first time having an orgasm, he felt so different. He blushed for the entire duration of the act, and was shy whenever his (then) lover looked directly in his face. So Furi seemed to understand that sex could be an unnerving experience. At first. Kuroko enjoyed it more than ever now._  
 _But there were contrary times. Sex with Kagami-kun had its moments where Kuroko felt like a virgin all over again. And he got incredibly shy in front of the redhead. There were also times when Kuroko needed Kagami to look at him. Because his intense gazes got Kuroko to cum._  
 _Regardless of personal experiences, Kuroko felt a sense of duty sweep over him._  
 _“A promise?” Furi’s face still showed some fluster, but now he was better. And Kuroko made him incredibly curious._  
 _Furi was in good hands. Kuroko was a man of his word. When making a promise with Kuroko, know it would be kept._  
 _“If you’re concerned about witnessing Kagami-kun and I having sex, don’t be. I promise that we won’t have sex if you’re in the room.”_  
 _By room, Kuroko meant suite. He didn’t know the rooms would be divided until he got there. But based only on the definition of his words, “room” wasn’t completely synonymous with “suite.” So fast forward (to what happened when Furi was in the shower), and it was just as Kagami said: Furi wasn’t in the room._  
 _But at this moment, Furi was right in front of Kuroko. And felt his spirits lift. Kuroko was so considerate of him!_  
 _“Thank you, Kuroko. That’s so nice…”_  
 _“Of course. Kagami-kun is my best friend too. So we can have fun without being in bed, under the covers all day.”_  
_Furi blinked. Maybe Kuroko just said something awkward. But the fact that he had to think about it was an indication to Furi that he was warming up to Seirin’s eleventh._  
 _Kuroko’s reference to sex right now didn’t make him want to go hide under a rock._  
 _“I’m happy for you and Kagami, Kuroko.”_  
 _And perhaps one day soon, Furi thought he would be able to talk to Kuroko about it._  
 _Kuroko nodded gratefully. Then his sight drifted down to Furihata’s lap. An open magazine and hands on top it._  
 _“What are you reading?” He was being polite by asking. But it was so obvious that he could tell._  
 _“This is my monthly basketball issue!” Furi was excited to say._  
 _“Is it the new one?”_  
 _“No, it isn’t. But this is one of my favorites!”_  
 _Furi easily handed it over to Kuroko. Very willing to share, and wanting to talk about all the awesome athletes that he liked in that issue._  
 _Kuroko gently took the mag from Furi, and made sure to hold it like the precious item Furi claimed it to be._  
 _He quickly recognized that Akashi-kun was on the front and featured in this issue. But Kuroko didn’t say anything about it._  
 _“I wrote on some of the pages. But that’s because…” He trailed off._  
 _He wanted nothing more than to share this with Kuroko. He didn’t think Kuroko would laugh or judge him. He already trusted Kuroko as his teammate. But just recently he trusted Kuroko with his sexuality too. He didn’t want to discuss **sex** with him right now. But Furi felt it was quite alright to tell Kuroko about his attraction to guys._  
 _“Do you like some of these players?”_  
 _“Huh? Oh! I… yes!”_  
 _They both knew the kind of like Kuroko was talking about._  
 _“It’s okay Furihata-kun.”_  
 _Kuroko continued flipping through the magazine, but stopped on some of them and commented that he also thought some of them were interesting. Very quickly, Furi pointed out the guys he had crushes on. Each of them had their pages marked. Kuroko chuckled at that. Because he thought it was a bit girly to do that. But Kuroko wouldn’t be the one to explicitly judge. He also forced Kagami-kun to do “girly” things with him. Like watch romance films. Which apparently guys didn’t do._  
 _Kuroko didn’t understand why a guy didn’t bother to watch romantic movies. Kuroko didn’t at first. He does now._  
 _Near the middle of the magazine, Kuroko’s face turned pale (he tended to have a rosy tint to his cheeks nowadays) in a mild display of shock._  
 _And when he turned to get a read on Furi – perhaps question him – the brunette was the opposite of Kuroko. Completely red in the face._  
 _Furihata hadn’t intended for Kuroko to find out who his BIGGEST celebrity/basketball teen crush was._  


-Part 3: At Night-

How the heck had this happened?  
Furi was following behind Kagami and the others (minus Kuroko), then stopped for a second to admire a brilliant view outside the wide window to his left. It was something he’d seen a million times. But Furi never grew tired of it.  
After that, he started walking behind everyone else again. His head turned, remaining on the view of black sky, black sand, and contrasting crystal blue waters. Again, he stopped.

Suddenly faced forward to Kagami and the others but - their backs- no longer in front to follow. Just a wide, long, vacant hall! And it seemed there was no end.  
Running along, he turned the corner. No one there either! How the heck could they have gotten away so fast?  
And great! Furihata forgot his cell, so he couldn’t call anyone.  
He was hopeless.  
Plus didn’t know where he was going; no one but Kagami seemed to know how to get around in this place, everyone up this point just followed him. Not paying attention or attempting to map out the place. Especially Furihata.  
Since he arrived in town, all Furi did was run back and forth, not trying to figure out where to go, but very excited to be here. He could not believe it. Or ever imagine the beauty of the sights he’d seen. He couldn’t even dream about a place this majestic! It was beyond his average creativity. But Furi admired the same sights over and over. Everything remained new and fresh. No matter how many times he’d seen it.  
Traveling was now his favorite thing to do. He never left Tokyo before. Wasn’t even familiar with what attracted foreigners to the cities other than Tokyo in Japan. And even then, Tokyo was so huge, Furi doubted he'd seen all of it himself. So he thought.

But how soon could he leave Tokyo again? And where to next?  
He wanted to go somewhere overseas again. If only he had more money…  
For now, Furi needed to focus on traveling back to his room. But wouldn’t this be a journey? He didn’t know where he was going!  
He began slowly walking in the direction he’d came. This was his best chance.  
But some good news: the hall was no longer vacant. There were two young looking guys, probably teenagers, one blonde and one with dark brown hair.  
Based on Furi’s experiences so far, all the people at this resort and in this town were very friendly. And no one he encountered thus far could speak Japanese (besides his friends and the miracles). Though that didn’t stop Furi. He knew how to say Hello and Thank You. Yes, he had an accent. Not even that could stop him. It made him nervous and unconfident when he talked, and he may come off as having a phobia of social interactions, but he still tried talking to people.  
He wanted to get the whole cultural experience of being in a new country. And possibly the best way to do that was to talk with its citizens.  
He approached the two guys, quickly realizing that they were very attractive and athletic looking, which got him nervous. Couldn’t look directly at them. But he at least faced in their direction, looking at their feet (wearing sandals) while he introduced himself.  
_“Um.. hello. I am Furihata.”_

No response.  
_“Um… lost! Room!”_  
Crap. This is what sucked about English in Japan. Everyone knew a couple of words. Proper grammar was scarce!  
_“I don’t think he’s from around here.”  
“He’s not. I can tell he’s Japanese. He’s cute.”_  
The guys were beginning to finally talk amongst themselves. Furi having no idea what they were saying. He jumped at the shoulders the minute he heard them speaking English. Which he correctly assumed they were speaking.  
_“Japanese? Really? That’s exotic. You’re fucking lucky, mate.”  
“Totally. Just my type.”_  
Their fists connected. Then the blonde guy waved Furi out of his stupor. The Seirin school boy was still concentrating on the floor at his feet.  
“Are you lost?”  
Furi froze up. Hearing the fluent Japanese language – with only a slight accent – come from one of them. Furihata stopped being bashful, eyes shooting up. Now he could look them in the face directly. No longer feeling as intimidated and socially awkward. Now connected to them because one of them spoke his language.  
“Hai!” Furi answered and smiled. He was so grateful that the one with flaxen locks was kind enough to try to communicate and help him out.  
“You don’t know the direction of your room? Where are you trying to go?  
Furihata thought that if he got back to his room, then he could wait for Kuroko to get back (Kuroko was visiting in Kise’s room right now), and the two of them could walk together to meet back up with Kagami and the others.  
“I’d like to go back to my room. But I don’t know the direction.”  
“And your room number?”  
Oh no…  
“I… I can’t remember.” He’d forgotten that he didn’t remember the room number. And now he remembered he didn’t even have his key. But was sure Kagami had his. Kuroko too!  
Furi needed Kuroko or Kagami to get into the room. So if these guys could help him to his room that would be great! But he would have to wait outside of the door until Kuroko, or Kagami, got there.  
Furi’s eyes fell again. Flustered and thinking he looked stupid to these tall, kind, and attractive Australians standing before him.  
Why was he so helpless right now? Of all times to be.  
_“He doesn’t know his room number.”_  
_“We gonna help him out, or…”_  
 _“He looks sad. I’m thinking that I should take him back to my room, get to know him and help him feel **a lot** better.”_  
 _“Man, Ethan. You really are a horny bastard…”_  
The blonde turned back to Furi.  
“Don’t worry, alright? Me and my friend will walk you around until we’ve found the right place.”  
That cheered Furihata up again. He smiled up at the taller blonde. The bilingual one.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much!”  
Furi thought that maybe he was making a friend with someone overseas. This was only Furi’s first night here, so perhaps he would see this guy again?  
He followed behind them. Just like all those time he simply followed Kagami. They were taking Furi in neither the direction he came or his three friends went. But down a completely different hall Furi definitely wouldn't recognize. He wasn't paying attention to his whereabouts anymore. He trusted that these guys had a better idea of how to navigate this place than he did.

Usually Furi was more cautious, but was more desperate right now. He wished to be safely back in his room and with his friends again.  
He closely observed and listened while the two guys talked. Studying their lips and the sound of their foreign speech.  
“ _Think you’re interested in joining us?”_  
_“Do you really want to share him?”_  
 _“No. But you don’t want to miss out, do you? He looks like the type to cry when he’s cumming. I bet he doesn’t moan, but whimpers while you fuck him instead.”_  
 _“You’re sick… but even I’ll admit that’s hot. I’m in.”_  
 _“Couldn’t imagine a better way to spend my night. I’m deprived. Oh, man have you seen that Japanese blonde running around?”_  
 _“A Japanese blonde?”_  
 _“Yeah. He’s so sexy. I swear. I leave in 3 days, and I’m going to do all I can to at least make out with him before I go.”_  
 _“What? Then let me have this one!”_ He tilted his head back to Furi.  
Furi blinked curiously up at them, watching closely when one spoke. He was hoping he could be cool like Kagami and learn some English while staying here. If he became friends with one of these guys - likely the one who spoke Japanese - then he’d ask for a few lessons. But nothing that made him seem like a bother.

After some time of walking with them, Furi’s attention drifted to the beautiful interior of the place. Which he always watched, instead of where he was going. But he couldn’t help that this was a brand new place that an average boy like himself had never been before.

He needed to get out more.

But, the sight of the indoor pool was new. Furi remembered that Kagami said this place had one. But as a group they hadn’t the opportunity to come check it out yet. A shame. Because as Furi took a view inside the pool room, he was in awe.

It looked like a pool that Australia’s national swim team might practice in!

That was true. It was a gigantic pool hall. A lot of people were in there now that the sky was dark. There was music playing inside. And if Furi ever passed the indoor pool hall, he _definitely_ would have remembered it.

That was the cue for him to look up front, and ask one of the tall natives a question.

“Excuse me. Does this hall lead directly into the lobby?”

The Japanese fluent Australian turned to answer him.

“No. But if we catch the elevators further down this way, we can start searching for your room.”

“Oh! My room is on the 7th floor!” Furi correctly remembered.

“Alright. But do you mind if we drop my friend off on the 5th floor first?”

Ethan’s friend turned to look at Furi now too.

“I don’t mind.” The Seirin first year gave it no deep thought.

“Alright. Thanks for being understanding.” The blonde smiled at him.

“Hai. Thank you for helping me.” Furi smiled back.

“Anytime.”

The natives didn’t say anything after that. Not even to each other.

Furi was still traveling past the pool room with them. It was that long of a hall. But they were almost past it. And approaching its entrance. Right before he passed it up, Furi peeked through the door. Though he didn’t stop to look this time.

When he searched for familiar faces, there was no one he knew. And no Japanese faces. Just Australian.

The world suddenly seemed much bigger than Furihata recalled.

Now he waited patiently in the elevator circle lobby with the guys that were helping him. But then Furi felt bad. It was like charity. They didn’t even know him. So weren’t they were going out of their way? Just for him. A stranger.

“Excuse me.”

By now, he was conditioned to look at and only socialize with the blonde one.

“What is it?”

“I think I can walk around on the seventh floor by myself. If you want to stay on the 5th floor with your friend, I’ll be fine on my own.”

Furi really believed he would be fine on his own. Now, anyways. He was a lot less worried.

_“What’s he saying?”_ The blonde’s friend asked.

_“He wants to go to the seventh floor to look for his room alone.”_

_“You think he’s suspicious of us?”_

_“No. He’s just shy. He probably thinks he’s a bother.”_

_“So what now?”_

_“I’ll convince him to still go to the fifth floor with us. I’ve got it covered.”_

Furi waited while they talked. The elevator button was already pressed, so now the threesome - Furihata and the two Australians - were just waiting for its “ding” of arrival.

“Hey. It’s alright. My room is on the seventh floor too. It makes sense if we all just stay together. After I drop my friend off, I’ll go search with you.”

His “genuine” kindness and insistence managed to persuade Furi.

“Thank you so much.” He repeated. Quieter this time.

“I really want to help you out. Relax. I’ve always been a nice guy.” He laughed.

Furi didn’t. But his lips twitched. And he looked away. Honestly, Furi was nervous that a good looking stranger was being nice to him. That didn’t happen to him often.

Now the elevator was here. The ding that everyone had been waiting for.

One out of 5 available elevators had arrived.

Furihata was standing in the middle, a few inches behind the two Australians, and before anyone walked up to the elevator door, they planned to make room for a potentially big group of visitors exiting from inside.

Patient and calm right before the sliding doors opened, Furi felt his heartbeat speed up. He mistakenly believed that he was getting excited at the possibility of seeing someone that he recognized and called his friend to step out from that elevator. Like Kagami. Like Kuroko. Like Kawahara and Fukuda. Any of those 4. But it would be better if it was all of them together.  
That was when more than half the Rakuzan team stepped out. The only people in that spacious elevator. Akashi walked out first, in the middle, directly in Furihata’s line of sight. Nebuya on Akashi’s right. Mayuzumi on his left. Each carried a bottle of water (Nebuya currently drowning his), and each carried 2 plastic bags each. Full of unknown contents. But they looked like cases of something. And bottles clinked inside.

Furihata was the only one – out of the two guys with him – to recognize exactly who the person to get off the elevator was. And recognized the guys on either side of the miracle captain. With Nebuya now here, he was easily bigger than the two Australians accompanying Furi. No one - except Furi - paid attention to Mayuzumi. His lack of presence not quite as powerful as Kuroko’s, but a reasonable invisibility.

Akashi had the most commanding presence. Naturally.

Yet Ethan and “his friend” intended to continue on ahead. Determined to retire in their room for the night. With a nice little treat that they had picked up along the way. They walked straight forward. As if expecting Akashi and his gang to simply step aside for them. But soon stopped proceeding forward.

They were very confused. Akashi nor Nebuya nor Mayuzumi broke their group formation. They stayed standing in a perfect line that guarded the waiting elevator. And they were at ease. Nebuya finishing off his water. Akashi maintaining strict composure. Mayuzumi doing nothing much.

The lack of mobility caused the two Australians to become awkward. But they tried to step forward past Akashi again to get inside the elevator. Past Akashi.

Again, they were confused. And mistaken if they thought they could just walk past Akashi Seijuuro.

When Akashi stopped, you stopped. When Akashi moved, you could move. No questions.

From the minute Seijuuro strolled off the elevator with his two teammates behind him, his visual sense acknowledged Furi. His very first and only acknowledgement. The brunette was directly across from him. And looked small, helpless, and unconfident. Akashi immediately recognized this one.  
“I know you.”  
He was a Seirin member. The courageous one… though he was only a little kitten on the court. The same one that looked terrified to face him. But still tried.  
A handsome smirk defined Akashi’s perfect mouth.

He didn’t lie often to himself. Or others. He would admit that it pleased him greatly to have that kind of effect. Where someone feared him.

“Akashi?”

Nebuya was ignored.

“Where are your teammates?” Akashi asked Furi.

A quick evaluation of the situation and Akashi immediately knew that the weak player from Seirin was in the company of strangers.

That was never a good sign.

Unsurprisingly, there was no response to him. Not from Furihata at least. The blonde Australian knew what was being said. And decided to speak when not spoken to.

“He’s lost. But we’re helping him so you can move along. He really wants to get back to his room.”

Nebuya and Mayuzumi were a bit surprised to hear an Australian speaking their language fluently. Akashi, not so much. He already suspected that at least one of the strangers knew Japanese. It was an easy way to get a foreign person to warm up and trust you. Especially if they felt isolated or abandoned.

There was just one more thing Akashi needed to be sure of.

He set his eyes on the Australian that had yet to say anything. Or do anything besides stand there. Almost blocking Furi from sight. And was startled when Akashi unexpectedly looked at him, instead of Ethan, who had been the one to speak Japanese and interact with him in the first place. Akashi hadn’t even acknowledged Ethan. The miracle captain immediately broke gaze from Furi, settling his sights on the native that was guarding Furi. The brunette not the blonde.

_“Why are you helping him?”_

And now it was their turn to be shocked at the fluent English that Akashi spoke. Not even a foreign accent. But perfect pronunciation.

Nebuya and Mayuzumi weren’t surprised. Furihata was not surprised. Furihata read in a magazine that Akashi had begun learning English at a very young age. Akashi knew English as well as Japanese.

Akashi knew everything.

_“We’re helping him because we want to. That’s why.”_

And he also knew what was going on here. Only an idiot would not know. Only someone of average intellect could not piece things together.

The elevator still waited. Not many people were in their rooms. And if they were, that meant they would be there for the remainder of the night.

Akashi, Nebuya, and Mayuzumi were the exception. They had plans. And they had somewhere to be. Soon. So these plans could be carried out in success.

Akashi had not another minute to waste here. His precious 5 minutes of entertaining pieces of trash were 5 minutes that he would never get back.

Time to end it.

_“Your help ends here. We will return him to his friends.”_

And now Akashi was done.  
“ _Hey mate, get your own-_ ”  
Akashi raised his hand to silence. His Just Didn't Give a Fuck aura all it took to cut the blonde guy off. Again, Akashi was done. But didn’t have patience or mercy for a goddamn rapist’s excuse. No.  
He could no longer stand the sight of this son of a bitch.  
“Nebuya.”  
On call, Nebuya crushed his plastic bottle and flexed his bonafide bicep with a yawn. Then raised the twin bicep to flex them both together. His eyes closed.  
The two guys seemed to get it. If a fight was to break out, Akashi would only need Nebuya to handle it. But that wasn’t all.

For one, these guys were outnumbered - they’d have to deal with a bulky, 6 foot tall dude that looked like he could lift 150 pound weights with a finger; a king or emperor type with one red, one gold eye, and probably a lot stronger than he looked… like ripped beneath the shirt; and the other one they just now noticed, who had yet to say anything, but would do whatever Akashi wanted – maybe even kill you – probably had muscles like the other two.

They had no doubt that all three of these guys were packing beneath their shirts. The Australians no longer doubted which was the stronger, winning side.  
But even if they weren’t outnumbered. Say, only if they had to deal with the red haired guy... they still wouldn’t try anything. He was the least tall. But looked the most dangerous.

Power wasn’t simply being freakishly big or tall… a lesson learned.

_“Ethan. I think we should go. It’s not like this is worth it. Not for some easy sex.”_

With their intentions being explicitly stated for Akashi to hear - and guess what - Nebuya as well. Because Mayuzumi was the only one among the trio of Rakuzan players that didn’t speak fluent English.

At their words, Nebuya seriously considered punching their faces in. He was angry. But not furious, considering that fury was much more intense than anger.

Akashi was easily the furious one.

And these two bastards believed Nebuya the biggest, therefore the strongest. But they knew nothing. Akashi was the _strongest_ one. Before his father became strict on him, even at a young age, Akashi had countless fights. Bigger children thought that they could pick on him for his size. Though those were the abnormally large children saying that to him, Akashi the one who was truly of average size. But Seijuuro knew the truth was: size of your body could be overcome. Just like bullying.

No one pushed him around for long. That much was certain.

But facing a type of bully once again, one of the worst kind, Akashi was a lot stronger than he used to be. Fortunately, far more disciplined as well. These guys were the fortunate ones, not Akashi.

Because boy… if Akashi wasn’t a cold blooded _killer_. Of your future. You would wish you were dead. In Akashi’s adult world, he was aware that he didn’t have to use violence to solve a problem. Him, personally. He would, in the future, if necessary, have someone hired to do that for him.

There was always someone out there who had to get their hands dirty. Not Akashi. He couldn’t afford it.

_“Both of you return to your rooms for the night. But not only that, pray we never meet again. In the event that we do, I will do everything within my power to ruin and crush you with all the power that I possess intellectually, physically, and financially.”_

And he would keep his word. But for now, he was simply a powerful young man on vacation. He was taking a break from work. As he promised himself. And promised Tetsuya.

He had to let it all out. But not through bloodshed.

_“Did you bastards hear what he said? You’ll be lucky if we keep out mouths shut about what you were just trying to do.”_

Nebuya addressed them only after he saw how they were just standing there all quiet and shit. He was tired of looking at them. If they didn’t beat it, he was going to beat them.

And they still weren’t getting past Akashi to get to the elevator.

_“Get hell out of here.”_ Nebuya nodded over to the tall sets of stairs next to the elevators. He carefully watched them to make sure that they wouldn’t use any of the other 4 elevators either.

They beat it. Walking with their heads held low. They’d never made been able to look Akashi straight in the eye to challenge him. They were truly cowards.

Furihata on the other hand…

He didn’t know what else to do but to retreat as the miracle captain approached him. He showed signs of fear. But that wasn’t what it was. Not exactly.

Akashi didn’t make him afraid.

“What’s your name?”

The Rakuzan leader trapped Furi to the wall opposite the elevators. He was curious about how Furi ended up alone and in danger. For someone who was aware that Furi was almost violated and very vulnerable at the moment, Akashi still swooped down on him like he was prey.

Akashi didn’t have issues with personal space. As long as he was the one who invaded it.

Furi stopped breathing. He thought he might die soon. Perhaps he was already dead. If he didn’t tear his eyes away from Akashi’s, his beating heart would leap from his chest. And he’d die.

He’d been about this close to Akashi before. But it was different this time. Furi suffered from a secret condition. And it only developed following Seirin’s game against Rakuzan last winter.

Akashi was like…Furi was star-struck. But that wasn’t his secret condition.

Furihata felt faint...

“You think they drugged him or something?” Nebuya asked when he noted the red fluster and dizzy spell on Furi’s face.

“That’s possible. But his pupils look normal.”

Akashi handed over the items he carried to Mayuzumi. Then asked Nebuya to go buy a bottled water for Furi at the nearby vending machine.

Next, Akashi manually checked Furihata’s temperature and pulse.

“His pulse is faster than normal, but not abnormal.” Akashi told Mayuzumi. “And he’s warmer than usual, but no sign of a fever.”

Though Akashi wasn’t a certified doctor. He didn’t have the proper equipment to know for certain about Furihata’s state. Unless he asked.

“Did they give you anything to drink or to eat?”

Nothing. Furi said nothing.

Nebuya came back with the water right after Akashi asked Furi a question.

“Did you find out what’s wrong with him yet?”

“No. And he won’t say anything.”

Mayuzumi silently observed Furi, still backed into a wall, Akashi talking to Nebuya (about what to do concerning those guys they chased off), but remained only inches from Furi, unintentionally trapping him on the wall. Furi couldn’t get away from Akashi without having some form of bodily contact. On the other hand, Akashi didn’t seem to have an issue being right up on him. Furi slowly coming to terms with the reality that Akashi Seijuuro was right here, in the flesh within reach. This situation happened to him once before. And Furi remembered wanting to suffocate in his pillow, with thoughts and memories of Akashi plaguing him. But were cherished. Then, regrets of not leaving a better impression on Akashi after playing against him in the Seirin match formed. Furihata wished Akashi would acknowledge him as much as he acknowledged Kuroko, Kagami, or maybe any of the others that played well on the court that day. Only looking back, when not knowing as much about Akashi Seijuuro – or caring as much about his character – did Furihata come to realize something.

Akashi Seijuuro was the most amazing person to him. The best. Furihata had the BIGGEST celebrity crush on him. The Rakuzan captain was his favorite athlete to read about. Akashi was the best.

“Akashi.”

The miracle captain and Nebuya did a simultaneous head turn in the direction of the unoriginal phantom sixth. They waited for him to say what he was going to.

“I think he just has a crush on you.” Mayuzumi revealed as soon as he had their attention.

And that restored Furihata to normal. His first coherent thought…

_Oh no…_

As Akashi processed Mayuzumi’s words– with quickness, as it all clicked and made sense in an instant fashion – Furihata tried to figure out how he could break past Emperor eye captain. How to get on that waiting elevator and finally be back to his room? Safe from Akashi’s consuming presence and impending judgement.

And Furi still had no idea what those two “friendly” guys. had planned to do to him. He forgot all about them. As soon as the miracle captain exited that elevator, Furi withdrew from the world. Not true. He focused only on Akashi. He saw only Akashi, more perfect than captured in the magazines, and more grown than Furihata remembered from their winter cup game. He heard when only Akashi spoke. Japanese. And then English. When Akashi talked to him, Furi didn’t respond because he couldn’t. The only thing he knew how to do was watch Akashi be alive and in action. Furihata nearly forgot about himself (definitely forgot about the others) and his own existence in this world as well. Forgot that Akashi wasn’t the center of the world. Forgot that Akashi wasn’t a perfect God.

But never forgot that Akashi was perfect. And the center of the world. And his biggest celebrity crush. Talented _and_ attractive.

Furihata was the most embarrassed about the crush he had on Akashi Seijuuro, compared to all the other athletes he liked as well.

When Mayuzumi finished his sentence, Furi tensed and all the signs clicked in Akashi’s mind.

Furihata was caged on the wall. He could never get away from Akashi. Just one of the young captain’s hands trapped Furi in. The right side of Furihata was clear of traffic. But the shy brunette stayed where Akashi seemed to want him. Again, the miracle was only inches apart from him. If he took one baby step towards Furi, no gap would exist between them.

But why? Why was Akashi trapping him like this? He wouldn’t look up to find out how intimidating Akashi probably looked either. There was no way.

Furihata had no idea. The Rakuzan captain spotted how weak Furihata was. He especially believed this following the incident that almost occurred.

Then someone’s phone rang. Akashi’s ringtone.

Furihata was the only to be startled by the blare of it. Eyes followed the action of Akashi retrieving his cell from his pocket, raising it in slow motion to his ear. But once Furi’s eyes slid up Akashi’s body – regular cargo shorts and fitted tank – following the path of the phone until it went past the curve of Akashi’s chin. That’s when his gaze darted back to the floor. Remaining down as the Akashi answered the call, voice murmuring in Furi’s ear almost.

“Hello, Ryota.”

‘Hey, Akashicchi. I can’t talk for long, but I have Kurokocchi in my room. I’m hiding so that he can’t hear or see me. How are the preparations?’

As Kise talked, Akashi didn’t let the brunette out of his sight. And after what had almost occurred, he wouldn’t do so until he safely returned this one to his teammates.

“I need more time. But if you have Tetsuya, keep him until you receive a text from me.”

‘Do you have Murasakibaracchi with you? I haven’t seen him anywhere!'

“Yes. You’re responsible for everyone else. Atsushi is taken care of.”

‘Ok! See you later then.’

“Until then.”

The Rakuzan center and phantom copy waited for what Akashi would to do next.

First, Akashi hung up his phone. Second, he blinked slowly, a sign that he was thinking. Third, he placed both hands on the wall to completely surround Furi, elbows slightly above Furi’s shoulders, and Akashi’s thumbs close to the two sides of his downturned head, near Furi’s ears.

With Akashi _so close_ , Furihata kept his vision elsewhere. Like on the floor. On his feet. Sometimes on Akashi’s feet.  
 “I can take you back to my room.”

Furi continued to ignore the miracle’s handsome face, but Akashi forever wore an expensive brand of cologne. Which Furi smelled for the first time. Learned that this was the most intoxicating, wonderful aroma he had ever smelled on a person.

“I’m having a surprise gathering that Tetsuya doesn’t know about. Everyone will be there. You can safely reunite with the rest of your team if you come with us.”  
“Oi, Akashi. You sure that’s a good idea? He can’t even look at you.”

“That’s because he likes Akashi, not because he’s afraid of him. He’s just shy around Akashi.” Mayuzumi explained.

But his words reminded Furi that Akashi knew about his feelings! He nearly forgot since no one was making a big deal about it. Akashi hadn’t even asked Furi if it was true. Why not?

“Enough about that Mayuzumi.” Akashi said over his shoulder.

“I don’t see the problem.” The platinum haired youth remarked when he heard the slight displeasure in Akashi’s voice.

Akashi ignored him.

“We can’t reach my room from these elevators. But we’re going in that direction.” Akashi pointed. “If you don’t want to come with us, you can use my phone to call Kagami.” Akashi realized that the shorter teen was probably phoneless at the moment. And Akashi didn’t have the Seirin ace’s number, but he would assume Furi knew it by heart unless the brunette said he didn’t.

Akashi sounded considerate and sincere. Furi heard the tenderness in his tone. And yes, it seemed out of place. If you tried to make sense of it. Furi couldn’t list a single reason why Akashi would care about him or want to help him. But he must, if he was speaking to Furi this way and offering assistance.

Again, with Akashi before him, Furihata forgot all about the guys who agreed to help him from earlier. Now, Furi only recalled one person trying to help him reunite with his friends. That person was right here, trapping him against a wall and being persistent in trying to help out Furi.

“I… ”

Furihata didn’t have Kagami’s number memorized (Kuroko was the only one who did), and didn’t want Akashi to know that. Furi wanted to prevent himself from looking more helpless than he probably already did.

“I…”

But he began to open up at least. The rock stuck in his throat was dislodging on the account of the Akashi – who was too good to be true – Seijuuro being patient with him. And tolerant despite Furi returning none of his verbal responses earlier.

It’s not because Furi didn’t want to talk to him. It was actually the contrary. Furihata remembered back on the plane, after Kuroko found out about his major crush, the phantom sixth miracle had quite a bit to share. He told Furihata all about the handsome, charming personality traits that Akashi possessed, those of which surpassed Furihata’s information about Akashi. Because he didn’t know the scarlet haired teen like Kuroko knew him. Yes, Furihata was glad Kuroko shared many amazing things about Akashi that Furi didn’t know. Yes, he was also slightly jealous of Kuroko for being closer to Akashi than he was.

Furihata didn’t think there were any real chances of him knowing Akashi like Kuroko did… was Akashi showing up at this resort Furihata’s chance to make an impression? He would like to be friends with Akashi too.

“I’ll go with you!” He was finally able to say. It was more like the squeak of a mouse when he got it out however.

Poor Furi. He was unconfident. And unprepared for this first time of interaction with the leader of the miracles.

He never saw the smile of victory that crossed the miracle’s features.

“Alright. In about an hour, you will see your friends again.”

After that Akashi pushed off the wall, effectively removing his heat, scent, and protection from Furihata. When Seijuuro had his back turned, retrieving his bags and water from Mayuzumi, a tiny peek up in his direction confirmed for Furi that it really was the miracle captain that nearly suffocated him against the wall.

But it was the good kind of suffocation. Furihata liked Akashi’s presence enough that he desired to be exposed to it more often. Akashi in real life severely outmatched Akashi on printed paper.

 

-Part 3: At Night-

 

“It’s so not fair.”

“That you want more than sex and he doesn’t?”

Kise sighed. Snuggling further beneath the warm covers of his king sized mattress. The AC was on in his room, making it chilly in here. So Kise decided the best place to have a talk about his sex/love life was in bed. Lying down with Kurokocchi right beside him and a reliable source of heat!

“Do you think Aominecchi will ever ask me out on a date?”

Kuroko pondered the possibility. But didn’t know in the end. Aomine-kun wasn’t a very predictable person.

Kise saw Kuroko thinking hard about his question, so he added…

“Be honest, Kurokocchi.” Kise could handle the truth. Sure.

“If Aomine-kun just wants to fuck you,” Kuroko used Kise’s exact words, “Then he probably won’t ask you on a date. But if you can show Aomine-kun that you are interested in more, then it seems possible he’ll ask you to go out with him.”

“Should I try to be his friend first, or…?”

“No. Go after what you want.”

“But I don’t know what I want! I to be his friend! I want to go on a date! I want him to fuck me after we go on a date! But I don’t want him to throw me aside after that!” He was whining.

But it was everything Kise wanted from Aomine.

“Why do you want those things with Aomine-kun?”

Kise laid out all the ingredients. Now Kuroko began stirring the pot.

It was a good question. Kise needed a moment of silence to find his words. He had recently discovered a new kind of like for Aomine. He always found the ace of the miracles to be interesting. As of last Sunday, the way he liked Aominecchi was different. He remembered all the fun they had together. That mostly sparked his desire to have more Aomine in his life. But even deeper than that, his feelings were attached to the recollection of how Aomine abstained from being a huge asshole towards Kurokocchi, hugging and congratulating the bluenette for having a content relationship with Kagamicchi. The sight had been beautiful. Kindness looked good on Aomine. Ryota desired to be on the receiving end of that. Just like Kuroko had been.

Kise tried explaining why he had these desires.

“He’s really awesome. And I always thought he was cool, bad-ass in fact. I look up to him. I respect him. I want to be his equal.”

Kise just listed the obvious things. Not digging deep enough. But really, the first time he actively flirted with Aominecchi was today, at the airport. He hadn’t had actual time to think anything over in detail. Hence why his behavior was confusing to Aominecchi. Kise was confused by his own behavior.

The perfect copy ace called Kuroko to help him out in hope that together: the two of them could solve this puzzle.

“Kise-kun, do you really want to know what I think?” Kuroko was prepared to give nothing but the truth, if that’s what Kise-kun actually wanted.

“Of course!”

Why would Kise say that he _didn’t_ want to hear what Kuroko thought?

“You like Aomine-kun in the same way that I like Kagami-kun. You want to be his boyfriend.”

“WHAT?”

Him and Aominecchi were like Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi?

“You want to be his boy-”

“No! I mean – how did you conclude that?”

The idea of being boyfriends with Aominecchi didn’t freak Kise out. His shock was because of … didn’t Kurokocchi love Kagamicchi? Kise already knew the answer. There was no way that… no _freaking_ way! Aominecchi was such a – the miracle was a handful. Kise couldn’t handle being around him every day. But not only that, Aominecchi didn’t seem interested in having someone – like a romantic partner – that he had listen to or be obligated to visit/interact with every day. There was no way Aominecchi was boyfriend material!

Kuroko hoped to demonstrate to Kise that the Japanese model did in fact want to pursue a relationship with Aomine-kun.

“Do you like him?”

“Of course!”

“Do you want to be friends?”

“I do!”

“Do you want to go on dates?”

“Yes!” Kise wanted those the most. He was dying to sing Karaoke together again. He was almost desperate to go shopping with Aominecchi. Maybe find out what kind of movies he liked to go see. Did Aominecchi like Japanese festivals, carnivals, or parks?

“You want to have sex.” It was at this point that Kuroko no longer questioned.

“Yes.”

“You don’t want to stop being friends or going on dates after you have sex.”

“No!” Not at all. That was exactly what Kise hoped to avoid.

One more thing to hopefully help Kise realize what he wanted.

“Is there anyone else that you want to have that kind of relationship with?”

“Is there…anyone else that…of course not. I said that wanted Aominecchi to…” _Oh shit!_            Light golden irises doubled. Then Kise reached to snatch a pillow, bury his face in it, and stifle a long… loud scream.

While Kise repeatedly did that into his pillow, Kuroko laid there and listened to the sound of frustration. Kuroko thought he understood why Kise-kun was reacting this way. Maybe it had something to do with the kind of person Aomine-kun was. He was very complex. But Kuroko believed people were mistaken to simply call Aomine-kun an asshole or a bastard, and then simply move on with their lives. As if Aomine-kun was nothing more than those things. Kuroko knew there was more to him. He had _thick_ layers.

And someone out there was just right to love Aomine-kun. Kuroko would like that for him. He believed Aomine-kun was rare. And it took a very special person to realize that.

He was an extraordinary guy; it took another extraordinary someone to be enough for him.

A knock arrived at Kise’s door. Kuroko and Kise were in bed talking, but they expected there to be visitors. They were right on time.

Tetsuya got off the bed first because Kise felt wiped out. He almost wished to just remain laying in his bed. To sleep off his shock.

“I’ll get the door Kise-kun.” Kuroko expected Kagami to be there, and wanted to be the one to greet the redhead.

“Kay.” Kise decided he would just stay sitting in bed and let Kuroko welcome everyone in.

Tetsuya proceeded through Kise’s luxury suite – the two story, two bedroom, one bathroom, living room/kitchen, 2 balcony, flat screens, hot tub design that nearly all the others had as well – that he shared alone. Kise had no roommate. It was both a beautiful and tragic fate. Alone time was good. Being lonely was bad. Kuroko would come visit, and prevent Kise-kun from being lonely as much as possible.

With Kurokocchi gone from the bedroom, Ryota tucked strands of his shoulder length hair behind his ear. He had on one of his rare, focused expressions. The one that emerged whenever he was serious enough. Like now, after learning something that was _very_ serious.

Kise knew what he wanted to do with the newfound information. He decided to use Kuroko’s advice. Kurokocchi’s advice was precious.

Go after what you want.

“Oi, Kise.”

The model was cross-legged on his bed, nearly forgetting that guests were being invited into his suite.

“Hey, Aominecchi.”

This one in particular he hadn’t forgotten. Kise was already thinking about him before he stepped inside the room.

Before Daiki revealed what he was going to say, Kise threw the covers back. They unveiled that he was fully clothed below the waist. Though Aomine had observed closely in case Kise wasn’t actually wearing anything under the covers.

The formless shooter was just as interested to see Kise getting out of bed with form fitting blue jeans – not ass tight this time – and a black button down shirt that teased the skin of his hard abdomen. Kise made sure to look good whenever he met up with Kuroko. Because they would have to take a picture together, after all (which they had done as soon as Kuroko walked in).

Now his efforts to look nice were no longer strictly for picture taking with Kurokocchi.

“Nice room.”

Aomine slipped both hands into the pockets of his dark, knee length shorts. He wore a regular shirt with characters to go with it and sandals.

“Yeah. I have an upstairs bedroom too. I might switch it up if I get bored.”

“Or you can save it for me in case Satsuki starts to bug me.”

Momoi and Aomine were sharing a room. No, it wasn’t weird to them. And even being aware of Kise’s feelings for Aominecchi at this point, the pink haired girl didn’t suggest that Aomine go and share a room with Kise.

Because she was nosy and wanted to see what he was up to. Aomine would have to be the one to decide to go to Kise’s room. He wasn’t going to anyone else’s. Only because Kise had an extra, empty bed in his suite.

“Hey Aominecchi?”

“What?”

“Does my hair look nice?”

Daiki paused. He was almost sure Kise wasn’t serious. That this could be a trick question. Wrong if yes. Wrong if no. Or something like that. He never thought about how Kise’s hair looked. Or any of part that wasn’t so obviously sex related.

Funnily, if he asked Aomine about how his ass looked, the dark bluenette wouldn’t have needed time to consider it.

Kise waited. Half concerned – right now, this was certainly a test for Aominecchi.

Was Kise’s ass the only Aomine could compliment?

After Aomine gave Kise his answer, the two miracles spent a little more time in Kise’s bedroom. And when they exited together, all the occupants of the living room: Midorima, Takao, Momoi, Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami, and Kuroko turned in unison to them. Kuroko had done a good job of keeping everyone in the living room while Aomine-kun and Kise-kun had a private moment.

Kuroko then looked to Kise in question.

A wink was Kuroko’s answer.

With all his players on the board (minus Furihata, who Kagami and the others – except Kuroko –already knew his whereabouts), Kise was ready to mobilize his troops.

He listed off everyone by name. As if doing some sort of roll call, but in a dramatic fashion. He forgot Fukuda and Kawahara’s names, but still addressed them as “Kurokocchi’s friend 1 and 2.”

Kuroko quickly noticed when Furihata was missing during the roll call, but Kagami knew what he was thinking. He whispered into his ear to reassure him that Furi was alright.

“Now that all of you are here at my place, we’re going to leave here together and go to Akashicchi’s pla-”

“Akashi-kun is here?”

This was news to Kuroko. No one told him about Akashi’s arrival (he didn’t know about Murasakibara either). Nor had Akashi-kun sent him a text.

Kagami knew though. He remembered getting the most unexpected phone call ever. But the miracle captain told Kagami that he’d found Furihata “wandering,” after Kagami looked everywhere for Furi and got worried when the brunette didn’t answer his phone. Taiga knew that Furi was intrigued by everything since they got here, so Furi kept running all over. But now Kagami needed to help watch out for him in the group.

Watch Kuroko too. Now that all these goddamn miracles were here so suddenly. Kagami still couldn’t believe how three out of 5 of them showed up at his door earlier. So uninvited!

“Kagami-kun, we’re leaving.” Kuroko announced when Taiga was the only one still seated. Kuroko waited for him to get up off the couch and join their hands before leading with only Kuroko behind him, following along at the back of the group.

Kuroko grew anxious. He couldn’t wait to see Akashi, who he was very glad could make it after all.

Now he believed – with all his friends here – that he could surely forget all his fears and worries.

 

-Part 3: No Telling What Saturday Will Bring-

-Night 1-

 

 

**To be continued: No Telling What Sunday Will Bring (Part 4)**

**AN:**

Next update will be a little slow. Thanks if you enjoyed this part. More group activities to come after this! And if the flashback was long – there will be shorter or no long flashbacks like that for the rest of the story :)

 

Peace! Till Part 4 :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
